Kept Apart
by Shiroi Neko 18
Summary: Asakura Yoh and Hao, twins at birth are separated when their parents get a divorce. Now they must fight eachother to whom will be the next heir to the throne. Everyone wants them to fight, but they just want an escape Eventually Twincest HaoYoh Vampfic
1. Force Me Back

Chapter: **1**

**Kept **Apart

Force Me Back

_Darkness covered the night sky, and a thick blanket of incense filled the small room that seemed to trap him. Asakura Yoh warily watched as his grandparents meditated and chanted in low even voices. After a while of the same thing, he looked bored and out of the window on the side. The moon was shinning beautifully while the clouds seemed to caress it along with the stars. It made him smile, and want to forget all that he was told. All he ever wanted to do was live a happy and normal carefree life, but fat chance that that was ever going to happen. "Concentrate Yoh!" his grandfather's voice boomed. _

_Once more the young boy looked into the room, feeling the tension around and the fact that the room was suddenly driving his crazy. He could hear a ringing in his ears, it felt like it was splitting his head in two along with the fact that his head suddenly hurt. The pain in his head was unbearable, the teething canines in his mouth pushed forward, making his eyes water and he gasped for breaths at a time. His throat burned and he hugged his arms around his body. "GAH!" _

"_Yoh, you must know what you are, and keep in mind to what you are, you must stay true to you" He was panting, he was dying, he could hardly see as he felt his eyes, something moving inside his eyes. "You are to kill your older twin brother, no matter what" _

"_Agh…ah" He could barely hear, barely make a sentence, tears rushed down his eyes. His mind was screaming help, help, while his heart clueless as it kept asking the same thing over and over again. Why, why me, why should I, why must I, why, why why!_

"WHY!"

Yoh woke up panting from his dream. He sighed as he looked around his empty room, save for his bed and bag of clothing at he had with him. The only things he had with him. Sighing, he looked all around, recalling that he had left that life behind. That he was free, he had run away and no matter how much they wished to follow him, he would move on. He would leave before any of them can reach him.

"YOH!!" His spirit servant suddenly burst into his room and Yoh indifferently watched his panic face for a moment, before he gave off a hearty chuckle. "Wait, what happened, why did you scream" Yoh sighed and kicked off his covers. He would love to sleep, and sleep for the rest of his life, but he could not stop there just because he was tired, or he wished to dry out and stay asleep until he died. He had to move fast, before he was found once more.

"Another nightmare, Anna must be in town," he said, walking to his bag and pulling some clothes "I'm taking a bath, and then we'll catch the next train out of here" they had been here a month, in a small quiet village that had welcomed them.

"Manta will miss you much" Yoh paused and then smiled.

"I know, but I cannot place him in danger because of me." With that, he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom down the hall. Admidamaru, Yoh's servant spirit looked around the room and gave a sigh of defeat. Exactly for how long were they going to keep running away, would it not be simple to face his older twin brother and kill him? As far as Admidamaru had known, when Yoh and his Twin were born, they were pulled apart from each other and forever kept that way. Yoh had been given to him and his nameless twin had been given to a different spirit. One of their lives was always to come to an end, but at the hands of the other.

It was all an Asakura tradition, the strangest one ever that proclaimed that the strongest twin got to live. There could not be two heirs. The funny thing was Yoh did not want to fight and he had no desire to be the heir, that alone should have ended it. But his parents and grandparents were stubborn old fools. For whomever it was that won the fight, was to marry Anna, and she was his worst nightmare, and she was the reason why he did not look at females as women, but as monsters. Yoh had a complex childhood, and as being his spirit slave, he felt his duty to please and forever protect his master. He glanced up when he heard a small set of feet running from the outside and down towards the door, and small hands banging on the door.

"YOH! Wake up, it's time for school!" there was childish laughter on the voice. It was Manta. Admidamaru had no idea what to do and then heard a small shush from outside and glanced out to see his master by the window. He was changed into a muscle shirt, over it was a white button up shirt, that was baggy on him and baggy blue jeans that hugged the his flat hips at the same time. A belt over the loops, and the other slanted on his waist. He also had a bear claw necklace around his throat, his look was calm as he glanced back to the door "Yoh, come on"

"Let's go Admidamaru" he said in a whisper of the wind, no human would have ever been able to hear his voice. The spirit watched his master jump off the window and land as perfectly as a cat in the ground below him. Admidamaru grabbed his master's bags, made sure the room looked empty and that it had never been used and followed after Yoh.

This was their way of saying goodbye.

Admidamaru was saddened that once more his master was leaving friends behind. Once more his master was to travel alone. He sighed, but then perked up when he heard something heading their way, he was not sure what it was.

"Yoh!" Manta was getting frustrated. The brunet kid glanced back at the apartment. Was he really going to just leave his best friend?

"Master Yoh, watch out!" just as Admidamaru said that, a small blond kid came out of nowhere and hugged himself around Yoh's middle. The kid glared up at him, with an evil grin of his face and glaring brown eyes. Anna's puppet.

"Hana" He said, his voice careless. He then let a smile spread his features. "She really is here" Kyoyama Anna, was really here to take him back.

"Yup" the puppet boy said "And you better get your ass to school, she'll be waiting there" Yoh watched the small puppet boy jump away from him and give him a soldier reporting stance. This puppet was one that Anna had made herself, saying that their child would look like that. Even if Yoh said he didn't want to marry her, she kept saying that she already saw the future and that the boy was going to be the outcome of their marriage. Because, he was going to kill his twin brother, and take throne as heir to Izumo. Funny, the puppet almost looked like her, if she were a boy. Well, with his eyes.

"I can't be caught," He said, and that was when he heard small panting sounds and someone running. It was Manta. He had not been expecting this kind of trap to fall on him, Anna had done her homework, and she knew his habits already. There was going to be no out of here, without her puppet going insane after him and Manta learning his secret that he never told anyone.

"There you are Yoh! Why didn't you tell me you got up early today" Yoh hid his eyes under his bangs, feeling slightly angry, but soon a smile crossed his features.

"Look, my cousin dropped by" he said, Manta glanced at the small child there.

"Oh hello"

"Hello, the name is Hana, what are you some sort of servant fairy troll for master Yoh?" This caused Manta to flare with anger. Yoh quickly reached down and caught Hana by the arm, the small boy looked to him and smiled widely. If he was not careful the boy would reveal a lot more than was necessary to Manta.

"Now, now Hana, be good. I will go to school now, alright" the boy looked clueless for a second and then he nodded his head fast. Understanding what that meant and ran back into the trees. Yoh sighed and looked at Admidamaru.

"I'm royally screwed."

"That kid was so rude!" Manta hissed. "I can't believe what he said. I do not look like a troll!" Yoh chuckled, feeling things lighten with Manta being there to huff and puff.

"Yeah, he's just like her"

"Who"

"Come, let's go or we'll be late to class"

"Oh yes"

Manta rushed on to class, and defeated Yoh followed after his best friend and tried to rush his way to school as well. It just was that today, he really felt like ditching school. '_She has learned my game' _he thought _'I could easily run away now, but she sent her puppet Hana, that thing will go bonkers if I do not follow his lady's orders._' Yoh worried his bottom lip against his teeth '_What am I to do? I don't want to die yet_'

The school was what you would call your normal white fenced off building with a million kids running around in it, like ants swarming over a hill of sand. Manta lead the way to their classroom while smiling, and Yoh kept a passive look on his face. As they neared their classroom, the first thing any of them noticed was the pretty blond girl standing there tall in high heeled boots, and a short skirt that the school required. Hers seemed even shorter that school code, her body hugged by the white shirt that was tightly buttoned around her chest. When she tilted her head to look at them, you could see that her piercing eyes spoke of her anger. "Yoh" she said.

"Hey" he said, keeping a passive look and hiding his fear. He also kept his distance, part of him was not scared of her, he was more scared on what she could do. The bell rang then, and kids ran for class, at the same time a cold chill passed through them that froze them in place.

When the halls were empty, Anna was gone as well.

"Who was she Yoh?" Manta asked, looking around for the blond beauty that had been there a while ago. Yoh knew something was going to happen, she was all an act to distract him, but he was not, he knew something was about to happen. He just didn't know what, was Anna going to dare attack him herself? Would she come from the side? Yoh had to be apprehensive of the whole situation no matter what.

"Manta, watch out!" he said, grabbing the small male into his arms and moving out of the way when a glob of dark magic pierced the ground. Manta stared in shock as the golden and red beam blew a whole into the floor. The floor around the blast cracked as well, and he couldn't believe it. What had just happened?

"Why Yoh, you have gotten good at dodging my attacks, so you have not been slacking off have you," Said a voice to familiar to Yoh. He looked up and watched as his friend/ Rival Tao Ren stood there, his hair a blazing dark purple color that still stuck up in the air like a stinger. His eyes still an incredible gold color and his clothes, those of the Chinese royalty, full of gold and purples.

"Ren" Yoh said angrily. Ren only laughed and then got serious.

"Come on, prince Yoh, it is time to take you back to the throne, we're you will reign superior over your idiot twin" Ren attacked once more, only for Yoh to move and come to the sky and face him. The Tao was shocked that Yoh could now fly without his wings. That meant that his power was developing more, even if the Asakura was not completely using it.

"What do you know about my brother? I never even met him and you are all forcing me to destroy him. I cannot and will not!" Yoh moved from left to right and then landed on a rooftop, there he was kicked from behind and the small boy in his arms was captured in a vine of blue beads. He swiftly turned around to see the blond nightmare. "Anna"

"You've improved in speed Yoh, but you are too careless to let someone hit you from behind" she hissed "You'll never beat your brother with senses that slow" He gritted his teeth and watched her as she had her arms crossed, a look on her face that said _I'm better than you_. "Now, come back with us Yoh, you've wasted too much time here, I am going to train you extra hard, and if your refuse" her hand came up, and she showed it to him, she slowly fisted it, making the beads churn at her command.

"AAAAAHHH!" Manta yelled as he felt his body being squeezed to death. Panic ran over Yoh's face and he nodded his head.

"Stop, I'll go, just stop hurting him" Yoh watched as she threw a card to him. Yoh couldn't believe it.

"Good" Anna said, she loosened her hold on the small mortal boy "I'll take him for your own motivation" she said and then turned to Ren. "Bind him and let's go" Ren nodded his head and walked over to Yoh. He placed binding bracelets over his hands and feet, so he could use none of his magic and none of his vampire skills. As the bracelets were placed, Manata opened his eyes and watched as the brown rich color from Yoh's eyes drained to a dull white one with the sign of only his pupil and watched him hiss in pain as his fangs came out one last time. Then he returned to normal, looking tired. Ren leaned over Yoh then and pulled him to stand straight.

"I'm sorry Yoh, but it must be done" Ren whispered to him, "Your brother is planning to soon attack and we have to be ready. All of us are worried that you will not be the victor in your fight with him…"

At that moment, Yoh understood, but at the same time, he felt like crying. Why was it he who had to kill the brother he never met? Why was he supposed to be conditioned to hate someone who never did anything wrong to him?

Was his brother also being trained to kill him? And if so…would his brother kill him? "Why" he asked once more, but this time in a low whisper, he asked his unanswered question. It remained unanswered, much to his dissatisfaction. No one even seem to acknowledge it.

Anna expanded her hands then, and allowed her beads to swim over them and then she teleported them back to Izumo. The land Yoh had run away from, and the land he hoped never to return to ever again, if it meant being trained to kill a stranger. But in a blink of an eye he was back there, trapped under the cutting sounds of battle, back to a place that only ever brought sadness to his sould…

"Welcome home, my prince"

* * *

Hey there, I know, This Love must be continued. It will, but I also have this strange Idea. I'll let this chapter sit here for a while, as soon as I have figured whether yes or no to continue it, I'll post again. Until then, see you around everyone.

Please review.


	2. Won't Do What You Say

Chapter: **2**

**Kept **Apart

Won't Do What You Say

_Chanting could fill the mind and pain the soul, and drive one young boy insane. Why should he listen, why must he do as they say. They have no power over him, he will prevail. "Where do you think you are going?" _

"_Away from here, And I'll never come back" So much for that. _

Autumn leaves crunched under Asakura Hao's boots as he walked over to the tall mansion he had grown up in and left when he was still young. He knew that his father had called him here to tell him that it was time for him to go after his brother and kill him. Hao questioned himself every time if his father was senile. He had made it clear that he was not going to go after his brother. He did not care what his father's purpose for him was, he was going to live his life the way he wanted. He just came here to make sure the old man understood.

He had never met his brother, but he was guessing that he was the 'good twin' part of him wonder if the woman that gave birth to him had brainwashed his younger sibling. In addition, he would like to meet this person, something about knowing that it was his twin and that he might look like him, sent shivers down his spine that made his skin prick. "Young master, Asakura." Another set of feet came to meet the ground. Glaring eyes faced the young Asakura who had grown beautifully so far, with his long silky hair kept loose, large bangs framing his face and his eyes dark and amused.

Hao smiled at the old man that was his cousin "Silva, it's been so long"

"Of course, with you leaving at just eight years old. I am in shock that you came at your father's request" Hao chuckled.

"I just want him to give me the location of my twin" This of course, shocked Silva.

"Will you kill him?" Silva asked, worry on his brow. He was the only one that had met Hao's twin, but the name of his twin was not allowed to be spoken. It angered Hao since it was his twin that they were keeping away from him, he had a right to know about his twin. It was as if they were pinning him to kill a stranger.

"Hmm, I've been debating upon it" Hao smirked. "If he does attack first"

Silva narrowed his eyes at Hao and Hao only kept smiling at him. Hao was not blind; he knew that Silva did not want him anywhere near his twin brother. That was too bad though, because he was going to search for his other half and he was going to get him on his side to take down the pathetic Asakura clan that dares pin them against each other. It is his twin, and forever will be, and no one was going to make him do something against his will. "What are you planning to do when you meet him Hao, I know you, and your mind is full of the strangest things. What are you planning?"

"You hurt me so Silva, acting like I can't control myself" Hao chuckled once again and then waved his hand "Move away, I need to speak with the old man"

"Answer my question Hao" Hao frowned now as Silva stood in his way. Anger flashed in his eyes like ardent fire.

"Why Silva, what I do is none of your business" Hao took a step forward, sending an invisible force towards Silva that sent the man flying back at least two steps. "Now step aside, and don't you dare place yourself in front of me again, you are nothing compare to me, know your place" Silva was about to defy him, but found himself being crushed to the ground by the invisible force. Hao side stepped him and kept walking to his destination.

"Hao" Silva called out "Don't you dare plan something stupid, I will personally kill you if you try anything, if you dare bring any harm to him"

"Hahahahaha, Oh Silva, you can barely even face me now" Hao did not even turn around to face him. He just kept walking. "Opacho, keep an eye on him" out of nowhere a small African girl that Silva had never seen popped out of the thin air.

"Yes Lord Hao!" She called back and looked at the man on the floor. Silva glared at the small girl who just sat there Indian style looking at him, but the pressure from Hao's attack was still affecting him. Out of both twins, Hao was the hardest to understand and the one he liked the least. He had to wonder how they both could be twins, when one was friendly and the other was such… a maniac. He grunted when the small girl hit him over the head with her small hand. "Stay down, or you will displease my lord…" then she smiled "So, what's your name!"

Hao could hear the conversation that Opacho was trying to start with his cousin, but at the same time, he stayed focused in his goal. That was to get his brother's location from his father. He, himself had searched, but not knowing the name of his sibling nor birth mother made that search impossible.

"My son" A voice boomed as soon as he stepped inside, he maid bowing down to him as she allowed him passage into the mansion. Hao soon turned his eyes to his fathers, sharp eyes that could kill if they wanted to.

"My so called father," Hao responded sarcastically.

"So, you have answered my letter and are ready to face your brother, right" Asakura Mikihisa, Hao could almost joke about this man being a good father. He bitterly smiled and shrugged his shoulders, never really answering him. "I must say though, that your twin's name has been kept a secret, but the location that he is in, not so much. He, after all, should be back in Izumo."

"And what, if you do not know about him, makes you think that he is in Izumo?" _'Where in the world is Izumo_' Hao mentally thought to himself. Suddenly Mikihisa moved himself to be closer to Hao.

"I cannot really disclose so much information to you Hao, not until I know I have your complete trust" He tried to reach for his son, but his hand was slapped away.

"You lost my trust a long time ago, you old fart" Hao moved around his father and to the other side "The house looks nice, hasn't changed a bit, just like you" Hao kicked out, his black boot hitting his father on the side as the man once more attempted to get close to him. He was not some needy child that needed his parent's approval or his advice. He could do things himself, he could think for himself!

"You must understand Hao, your brother is not going to hold back, he is and will kill you, given the chance that you are not willing to fight him" Mikihisa was up on his feet once again as if nothing had happened. Hao scoffed and glared to the side.

"There is no one that can stop me, specially not a twin boy I have not met" The young Asakura turned to his father "I have been alive for a hundred years now!"

"That you have" Mikihisa nearly flinched at the number of years, and yet his son looked so young. As old as he was, he was still a babe. Even he, at over a thousand years barely looked like a young twenty-year-old father. His son looked like he was in his fifteens, actually. "You've grown so fast, and it's about time you take the throne and your fiancée" Now that just placed the cherry on top of the pumpkin pie.

"Fiancée?" Hao asked, harshly with disgust. Mikihisa nodded his head, a proud grin spreading over his face. Mikihisa usually kept his face covered in a mask, but that was only when he was outside of the mansion.

"Father, please allow Lady Tamao Tamamura to come here so Hao can meet her" Yoken, Hao's grandfather, came out of nowhere and a young woman with dark violate eyes and pink hair followed after. Her skin was fair and a small flush of embarrassment covered her cheeks and nose. She looked so uncomfortable in her own skin. Hao looked back at his father, disgust plain on his face.

"So, an arranged marriage for the throne, you make me laugh if you think you will get me to marry someone as unworthy as her!" The words were hissed out in hatred making the young girl flinch and back away.

"Well, you ungrateful brat" his grandfather, Yoken spoke, "If you are to defeat your younger twin, the riches and tittles of our family will all be before your feat, and you as the new lord to reign, will need a mate! And who better than a finely breed female." There was silence for a second, but then maniacal laughter followed, scaring the poor girl.

"Hahaha, as if I would want to reproduce an heir into such a blood driven family. We may be vampires, but for you to expect me to kill someone I have no problems with, just because there can't be two heirs, it's absurd" They just stared at Hao, since he was a child they had no control over him, no one could touch Hao. It was as if he had an invisible force protecting him completely. The night Hao had been born, had been special. At the fact that a second one was coming, it made them all anticipate the second child's birth to kill him. At such a young age, Hao had not allowed that to happen, the family became separated and the second child had stayed with its mother, Keiko. As for Mikihisa, he would never say it, but it was Hao's spell that kept him from going back home.

Killing one of the twins would resolve all of this, the second born should have died that night! His dead was long overdue and even though Hao did not remember ever saving his twin, his twin had to die by his hands. "Enough Hao, you are going to marry her"

"I think not" Hao said, he moved some of his long hair out of his face and then began to walk over to the door. "I just want to know where my twin is"

"Hao!"

"I have no interest in women!"

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak?"

"I do, but do you hear yourself" Hao smirked "wait, you are too full of yourself to hear how dumb you sound!"

"Where are you going!" Hao had the door opened now and was heading out, his grandfather was suddenly blocking his way.

"Such foolishness" Hao's eyes were narrowed, a smirk on his face as he glared at the man in front of him. As far as he was concerned, they were nothing. "Move out of the way, unless you wish to be hurt" his grandfather brought out some beads then, chanting fast. Hao sighed, his form relaxing as he watched his grandfather chant and try to focus a chaining spell on him "Blah, blah, blah"

"Release!" His grandfather yelled, the tiny beads flowing all around Hao, trying to encage him. Yoken smirked. "Now brat, turn back around and take responsibility," He thought he had this won. Hao took a step forward and kept walking, the beads around him catching in flames as they surrounded him.

"Hmm, I'm so sorry I can't stay and play your little mind games" His grandfather gasped as he stepped forward, a sudden movement and placed his hand over his head. As Hao did this, he could read the old man's mind, everything. He smirked when he learned where in Izumo he would find his brother, and what would be a clear path to lead him to Izumo as well. Hidden under witch magic, nothing that Opacho could not undo easily.

"HAO!" His father yelled and ran towards him; he had to do something, anything to stop his child. As his father, it should not be so difficult to take someone much younger than him out. But as he was about to get the boy from the back he was thrown back. He was nearly crushed to the wall, but he was not going to be easily manipulated like that.

Hao only found it amusing and laughed.

"Come back here!"

BOOM!

Mikihisa threw an energy blast, one that Hao quickly dodged and just kept walking away, as if he was in no danger at all. "Ahahahahaha!"

"HAO!"

"Buzz off old man"

The buildings were ruined. They were all suddenly burning with flames. The only thing that could ever kill an immortal such as the Vampire, but Mikihisa suddenly feared how the Hao was the flames favorite child. He feared his son, but he would never show it. "Stop this now young man!"

"I will not allow a bunch of fools tell me what to do anymore, especially you old fart!" Opacho watched her master come back and ran towards him as he vanished in a set of flames that embraced him. The flames welcomed her to melt along with the Pyro vampire.

"Damn, that kid!" Mikihisa sighed. Silva, Yoken, and Tamamura all stared at the Asakura lord for the moment anyways. Hao had always been a difficult child, and that was never going to change. Sometimes they wondered if it was alright that his twin will take him out, or should take him out. The silence was soon broken by the only girl as she began to sob.

"I don't want to marry him" they all sweat dropped.

"Tammy, please, don't say such things" Yoken tried to sooth her, but she just cried even more loudly.

* * *

_Land Of Izumo _

His vision was swimming, and his head hurt.

He turned to look at Anna who was reading a book instead of watching him as he tried to build up enough of his aura to set a protective barrier around him. Manta was sitting next to her, a shock look on his lifeless face; after all, he had just learned everything. From ghosts to witches and vampires. Sighing to himself, he pulled out the card that Anna had given him; inside of it, Admidamaru was trapped. What had she done? Why did she work so hard to make his life a living hell?"You'll have to learn to break a witch's seal Yoh, only then will you be able to free Admidamaru"

Yoh looked up at Anna and saw that she was looking at him intently "A witches seal" He said, looking at the card. Yeah, at the bottom was Anna's signature mark, he had to break it to get his servant ghost free. Anna had definitely gotten better, stronger.

"Go back to training Yoh and worry about that later" He nodded his head, and went back to concentrating. Even if all it accomplished was to give him a huge headache and leave, him exhausted.

Anna sighed as she looked at the hopeless boy from over the top of her favorite magazine. She had known Yoh practically her whole life, he was sweet, caring, charming, carefree, and she sometimes envied him that she did not have those qualities. He could easily make friends wherever he went if he wished it so, after all, he had not ran away once, but many times over. Tao Ren, Usui Horokeu, Umemiya Ryunosuke, and Faust were all proof that he had once ran away.

Now, this boy from Tokyo, Oyamada Manta.

Of course, the small boy this time turned out to be human and nothing more. She sighed, what was Yoh thinking? Did he not understand the responsibility of being of royal blood, especially that of an Asakura? The boy never took anything seriously. As he seemed to fail over and over again at the simple task of building a barrier around himself, she snapped. "Yoh" she said in a cold voice, making him turn around to face her with slight fear.

"Yes Anna?"

"Run some laps, and I want you to run them all in under 0.1 seconds, do I make myself clear" Yoh was frowning, an upset look on his face. But what shocked her was when he held every whine back and instead of arguing with her, simply said.

"Yes Anna"

He left running then, missing the stunned look on her face. She set her book down and looked on after him as he ran the laps. He was not going to stop until she said so, but she could see that a part of Yoh was now broken. "Yoh" she whispered, knowing that it was her fault. "So" Anna looked down when she heard a the small voice of the boy who had been in shock for so long. "Yoh's a vampire" Anna raised a brow.

"Yes, he is" She made sure to make eye contact with the boy "Don't worry, you are safe with this witch, Yoh will not hurt you. No one here will" Manta had not known that Anna was a witch.

"Why are you doing this though?" he asked.

"Huh," Anna responded, unsure of what the child meant.

"Yoh's so unhappy, why are you doing this?" She got up from her place.

"Look, I only do as ordered, and it's a family thing, I do not believe a simple human like you would ever understand this" Anna said, crossing her arms. "I am going to marry him, and I am going to make sure he gets the throne to make king, for I will be the queen that will rule by his side. There is nothing more to it" Manta shook his head.

"Tittles and fake unions" he said "Is that what you care about" he had her there. But she was not about to admit it. It was true, it was forceful. But she just wanted Yoh to be happy, and for her, she can't see Yoh being happy with anyone else. She felt like an older sister looking after her younger brother.

She was not attracted to Yoh in anyway, but what else could she do. It was the way fate wanted things to play out. Maybe it could somehow change? "Depends in the future, what those titles and unions will really mean"

"Huh"

* * *

"Why me" Yoh whispered under his breath. "Who is my brother, why was I not allowed to meet him" Thoughts or running away crossed his mind once more, but he was not sure where he would go this time. And he knew that he was going to be caught. His friends had trained hard, but they kept acting like even at their strongest, they could not take on his older twin brother. Was his brother really that aggressive?

Feeling an emotional rush, Yoh felt his body go numb and his legs just kept running. All he knew was he was picking up speed, and all he wanted to do was cry. All he wanted to do was lay down in the grass and have a good nap. Why couldn't he and his brother finally meet, learn each other's names and actually come to an agreement. '_Because you are too soft when you speak Yoh, that your fists are harder than your words'_ yeah, he remembered what Ren had said.

He stopped running, looking back, he really did not care what Anna had to say now, and there was only one person he knew that he could talk to and would explain things. It did not take long for him to run back into the palace and go around the back, to the garden that his mother had built herself. She was softly humming to herself as she fixed up her roses. "Mother" he said as he entered the garden, its soft fragrance entering his lungs and relaxing him even further. He never met his father, but he knew he had his mother's desire to always just relax and enjoy nature to the fullest.

Asakura Keiko, a beautiful woman and mother. Her eyes soft and gentle could be the scariest things you ever saw when she was mad. She had long brown hair, his color that led all the way down to the back of her knees. Her skin is pale, her lips full and a natural red color. "What is it my boy?" She asked, her voice sounding motherly. Yoh froze for a second when he saw a yellow bird zoom by. He looked at it for a second and then turned back to his mother.

"Mom, why can't I go and live a normal life?"

"Because my sweet boy, you are the next heir to the throne"

"But was not my twin brother born first? Shouldn't he be the heir of the throne just for that?" That was when she got angry and glared at him with hatred. The hate was not for him, it was for his father, but Yoh was not yet aware of that. "Mo..Mother?"

"Yoh, when your father decided to leave me, it was when this war started" She said, "Your other brother, whatever his name might be, I know he is my child, but he took him and raised him. There is no way that I can forgive that. There is nothing that is going to make me change my mind!" she got up from her position, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his thin shoulders and pulled him close "You are the only treasure I have left, and the only assurance that will get me to have all the Asakura riches"

Her hug was warm; it was alluring for she was his mother. "So, mother, all this that you are doing, is just to keep title as queen and keep all the jewels and gold?" he asked, in a small and confused voice that could only belong to a child.

"Of course" She said "that and so much more" She bit her lower lip and pulled away, the pain was clear in her eyes "Perhaps, having the money and title back, will bring your father back home" Yoh's eyes soften a little.

"It's not fair mother, I have no wish to cause harm to anyone" His mother smiled.

"You are very kind Yoh, but I can't say the same thing about your brother, it is best to have you prepared." It was still left unanswered, exactly who was his brother?

* * *

Well, so many wanted me to update, so, what do you think of chapter number two? Hope you all enjoyed it and are still enjoying this story. I'll try to make it more exciting as it goes.

Please review.


	3. Finding The Opening To You

Chapter: **3**

**Kept **Apart

Finding The Opening To You

_Broken smiles, of a broken childhood, and raised to be the queen of something she never wanted. That was the life she faced, that was the life she wanted to leave behind. She remembered crying hours, running her hands through her bubble gum colored hair, but now she's just to weak…she came to the conclusion a long time ago_

_There was nothing left but to submit…_

_Submit and escape…_

The pink haired girl bowed her head.

"I want you to be able to control Hao, as his fiancée, you should have no trouble in accomplishing that. I want you to go after him!" Asakura Mikihisa, lord and head gave her the order. Of course, she did not want to, but what other choice did she have.

"We have no doubt that he will be showing up to the palace in Izumo soon, so, it's up to you to go there, and be dominating. The second born also has a fiancée by the name of Anna, she controls and trains him as far as we have heard" Yoken spoke as he stood next to his son, an angry expression on his face. "Hao needs to learn his place, and as his soon to be wife, you have to make sure he learns it, and soon!" he was demanding her, they both were. They were sealing her fate and she had no right to object her lords.

"Yes, my lords" she said in a low and meek voice, even if she meant to be stern. Silva being witness to all this shook his head and stood in front of the small woman.

"Are you both mad! Hao will not hesitate to kill her if given the opportunity!" Silva argued, making the scared woman behind him even more scared. She flinched and fear washed over her eyes. What was she going to do? Was she really going to be capable of controlling someone as wild as Asakura Hao himself?

"Don't argue with us Silva, you know better than anyone that a vampire would not attack its intended mate!" Yoken argued.

"As if Tamamura is his intended mate!" Silva yelled once more "I doubt that such a person even exists!"

"Silva, hold your tongue!" Mikihisa spoke this time, a mask covering his face. Mikihisa of course had a beautiful face, but he delinked it, so he would wear his mask.

"I will not, if it means saving the lady's life, can't you see, are you both blind!" They glared at Silva. He was not really related to any of them, he was more of Hao's guardian when he was younger, but Hao had soon left. Silva then left in search of him, and they all learned soon that he had become the guardian of the second child, but that child too had ran away after a while. Now Silva was bound to stay here.

"If you care for her life so much, then Tamamura, you can take him with you on your journey. He will be your guardian now"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, as you say my lord" Tamamura said like a small play doll with no life. She glanced at Silva, her dark violet eyes glowing and then he was under her spell. For someone so meek and un-brave, she had great powers and a locked in temper that could match Lady Ana's any day. Thing was Tamamura had more heart, and she could feel other's pain, after all she was half vampire and half witch. Anna on the other hand was full witch, but even so, she never wanted anyone to be in pain.

"Alright, Go to the land of Izumo" She nodded her head.

"Yes my lord" and with that she turned on her heals, and began to walk to her room. Silva followed her, step for step. She grimed once she was in the safety of her room, a frown marring her beautiful face. She started to quickly pack a bag of the things she would need, for light traveling. "What am I going to do, there has to be something that can be done. All Hao wants is to not be forced to kill his twin, or be told what to do..." She sighed and shook her head.

Soon she was packed, and she spread out her hands Soon a shower of Sakura blossoms danced around her and surrounded her, soon turning into a harsh tornado and vanished within it. All the way to the land of Izumo.

* * *

Twins…

Exactly what did it mean? To be a part of someone else, perhaps. Was he just half of the person he knew as himself? Maybe not. He was still an individual, someone born with a built in playmate. One he never got to meet, and one that it seemed impossible to meet. The night was fresh and clear, starts cover every inch of it and somewhere out there, his twin was watching these same stars as him. Yoh sighed as he closed his eyes…

Suddenly, something deep within him pulsed, and stole his breath for a second. He sat up, clutching his chest, tears at the edges of his eyes. "What was that?" He whispered to himself and looked up, his eyes widened as clouds moved over the sky and covered the moon, but not completely. The light penetrated the cloud and then light rain reached down to touch his cheek in a single drop. "It's raining," he said, breathless.

His eyes closed once more, and for the first time in so long. Yoh cried.

As he opened them again, the night was clear again and the sky was once again cloudless. It made him feel confused… "What was that?" he asked to himself.

"Yoh" Wiping away the tears, Yoh stood up and got ready to greet Ana. The blond female was soon before him, in her small black dress and a red scarf around her pretty neck.

"Yes Anna?" He asked a smile on his lips. Despite the fact that he was not fond of her, he was still polite to her.

"Come inside," she said in a hostile manner "your friends are in the plaza" Yoh looked at her confused and then she was gone, in a flash of blue light that was created from her beads. A witch with style, Yoh had to say.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the streets of Northern Lights were empty. All life had left it, and there was no light around for him as he walked under the harsh rain that drenched him completely, even in his warm poncho. But he had to travel this rode if he was ever going to find what he was searching for "Lord Hao, it is raining too much!" The little girl beside him suddenly giggled and twirled in the rain "Opacho likes it"

Hao smiled sadly "I am glad you enjoy it Opacho" And then it suddenly all disappeared. He stopped walking and looked up at the sky when he felt something in his chest pull, hard. It was almost as if it had stopped raining, but the cold wetness of it kept him there. He shook his head and kept walking forward. He had to find Izumo, and meet his twin before any one of them decided to land the first punch. "Let's hurry," he told the small girl who was facing the crying sky and trying to capture the drops into her mouth.

"Yes, my lord!" She started to lead the way again, skipping as she did so. Hao looked around, wondering exactly the opening to come into Izumo without being noted would be. "This way my lord" Opacho called and he looked at the shrine.

He nodded his head and walked inside. Once they were there, Opacho stopped all her movement and looked at the statue there. It was in the image of a beautiful woman, one he did not recognize, and it was a marble white. That was not what got his attention though, the red ruby in the middle of her forehead did. He gazed at it and Opacho turned to smile at him.

"It's here! It is called the iron maiden Jane, she is usually protected, but there seems to be no one here right now" Opacho said, she looked around as if waiting for someone to attack them, but Hao could see that the small witch didn't feel anyone or any danger. He himself looked around and felt nothing…it was strange. No one ever left gates ungarded. Opacho turned to him and tugged at his poncho "The stone changed to your color my lord, it recognizes you"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hao asked.

"It means that you are welcome to come into Izumo" Opacho said and then bounced her way near the stone. Hao followed her and walked near it. He was still not sure on what he needed to do. So far, as Opacho had said the stone recognized him, no one had been alerted. That could be the answer to why there was no one here at the moment "Okay" Opacho said, "Ask it to let you in" Hao nodded his head and walked closer.

"Let me into Izumo" Hao said, and the stone started to glow. Opacho clung to her master's side, and then she started to chant a spell.

"Augh" she faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a strong witches spell on the gem, it has like it will let you in, but not without the proper words" Hao frowned. "Also, it's a way to trap you my master" She said. She was angry, who ever caused the spell wanted to seal her master away, but she was not going to allow that to happen.

"Can you find a way around it or a way to break it" Opacho nodded her head once again.

"Let me try" She said and then closed her eyes as she started to say something in a low voice "welcome the prince as he returns, allow the gates to open once more" In a different language.

* * *

**In the land of Izumo**

"Yoh" Was the greeting as he got inside; the summer night was nice around the plaza. The winds seemed to dance around the dashing screens of fire that rose on each edge of the room. Yoh always found this place to be somewhat calming for a plaza, where people just hanged out. And as Yoh had heard before, there was going to be a party here soon. That saddened Yoh a little, since it felt like it was going to disrupt the atmosphere.

Yoh finally looked at his friends and grinned "Hey guys" They all frowned at him though, making him feel uncomfortable. After a while of trying to act laid back, he decided to just give up and turned his back on them. He was about to leave when one of his friends told him something that made him falter in his steps.

"Don't turn your back on us, your highness" Ryu said, the first one to try to break the tension. "You will regret it if you do"

"Don't" Yoh spoke, his tone becoming serious "Refer me to as someone higher than anyone else" Yoh suddenly looked up when he saw the blond puppet the belonged to Anna as it stood before him. "Hanna" he said. Behind him, all his friends flinched, that was one puppet they were scared off and they could not figure for the life of them how Yoh was able to talk to it.

"Guess what!" The boy said.

"What"

"You are going to have some training, right now!"

"Huh"

"And your friends are going to be all your targets" the boy grinned and Yoh looked over his shoulder to all of them. That was what all the tension was about. He shook his head and was about to tell Hanna something when the puppet jumped up and patted him on the head, it then pushed him forward. "Go on; attack them with all you got!"

"This is some sort of joke right…" Yoh backed up "Guys"

"It is not you knucklehead!" Ren hissed, displeasure dripping from his voice "Now prepare to get demolished!" Ren made the first movements, running towards Yoh with a feral intent to rip out his throat. Yoh moved to the side, nearly losing his balance as he crouched down on the floor and then he jumped up when Ren's weapon came down just a couple of centimeters from him. Yoh was shocked when his other friend brought out his weapons.

"Stop it!" Yoh hissed, he had never expected this to be what had welcomed him back home, well at least when it concerned his friends since he had not seen them in some time. Anna had said that they were all here; he just thought they talked and catch up. He never expected to fight them.

"Come now Yoh, you are making this all too easy!" Ren sneered.

"Hey!" Horo yelled all of a sudden "Allow me to come into the action, Yoh I will defeat you!" Horo collected magnetically blasts into his hands, collecting the water in the air to create ice into the palms of his hands. Long Icicles, sharp as knifes and Horo was ready for his first attack. "Hyaaaa!" he said as he lounged the icicles, and then with his already, drawn weapon moved to land a hit on Yoh.

Yoh just kept dodging and moving in a way that was confusing them a little, but they were not going to admit it "I am sorry for this my lord" Ryu said, as he too went to attack the person he admired, and loved the most. Yoh was the master he would die for, and if he must battle him to help him improve and defeat his evil brother, then he would. Anything to see his master come out on top and rule this land!

"Ouch" Yoh said loudly as he was hit by Ryu's wooden sword, that had come out of nowhere. Yoh was down, on his stomach. His head lifted to see that they were all coming to him and that was when he vanished. Loud crackles and crashes filled the air as Yoh manifested himself once more, but this time at the balcony top, where he sat at the railings of the stairs that led to the huge palace.

That had been close, Yoh thought to himself.

It took them a while, but they soon spotted Yoh "Hey, how'd you do that?" Horo yelled, "That is so unfair!"

Yoh was angry now, he jumped down from where he was and the others prepared, but he was gone before he reached them. "Where'd he go" From behind, he kicked Ren and sent him flying into Ryu who somehow managed to hit his head with his own sword. Yoh swiftly moved and managed to hit Horo on the side as well, just as the blue haired vampire was moving over to him.

"Damn, that hurts!" Horo yelled.

"This is getting ridiculous"

"Yes, Ren, it really is" Yoh said, as a swirl of leaves surrounded him "Why don't we just drop all of this and go outside to watch some clouds"

"Never you dolt!" Ren hissed, feeling even more annoyed that Yoh was enjoying this ordeal more than he was "We will finish this, until none of us stand! GYAAA!" he yelled and charged towards Yoh. The leaves sharpened and then shot towards Ren, cutting him and pinning him to the floor. Ren gasped. He was no longer able to move, and before his eyes, darkness seemed to consume him. Before he knew it, he blacked out for a while.

"Ren!" Horo yelled, and then charged towards Yoh as well. He was furious and he was going to make the Asakura pay. Horo smirked when he got closer and closer, he was going to hit Yoh and take him down.

"Say your prayer Asakura-AAAAAH!" A dark hole appeared under Horo's feet and he sunk down into it, only his head to be seen. "When did you learn to use this kind of magic?" Horo was envious. Yoh looked down at him, with a soft look on his face, a smile that sent chills down Horo's spine. Yoh looked so kind and soft, and yet it looked like he could promise pain.

Ryu ran towards him but dropped to his knees yelling a loud "IM SORRY!" The grown man sobbed, "I never meant to hurt you my lord, please punish me, whip me, and do anything to punish me" Yoh sighed and shook his head.

Ren had blood running down the side of his lips, the metallic taste in his mouth being the first thing he felt as he came back to. He slowly started to sit up breathing heavily "Is that all you have Yoh, you are still weak!" Ren laughed and was about to get up and run towards Yoh when the ground around him vanished. Yoh looked away from all of them. He was well trained, but he never acted on it, he always just wanted to keep the peace. He never wanted to hurt anyone. A hole soon appeared around Ryu and he trapped him as well. He knew that trapping them like this diminished their power.

"I am going to go see Anna," Yoh said, he grinned then "I hope you enjoy being heads for the mean time" He walked out of there, with a hard look on his face. First she threatens Manta's life, locks Admidamaru in a spell card, and then she tells his friends to attack him. It was enough already, he could only take so much from the woman who wanted to be his wife.

He did not love her.

Therefore, in his logic, he could not marry her.

Before he completely can leave the plaza, she stands there in front of him, and this time she has a pink haired girl with her. "Yoh, this is Tamao Tamamura, your twin brother's fiancée, she believes that he will be coming soon. Also, it is going to be your welcome back party tomorrow night. We need to prepare a ball in your honor."

"What" Was all Yoh was able to say.

The pink haired girl eyed him, his short hair, his serene eyes, his features so much softer than Hao's. It made her nearly blush when he spoke and then his eyes looked at her. Yoh on the other hand forgot what he was going to tell Anna and his attention focused on the new girl.

"You are my brother's fiancée, you must know him!" He said, happy. Anna was about to say something but Tamamura said if first.

"I don't know him so well; I grew up around him since I was eight. He then ran away," She shrugged. "Since then, I've only seen him once and he attacked us"

"What's his name?" Yoh asked with excitement, that was all he wanted to know. That was all that it would take for the clouds to point out the way of his brother as well. Nature itself spoke to Yoh, and he knew…he just needed his twins name though.

"That's enough"

They all turned around with a gasp to face Yoh's grandfather. Yohmei. "Go to your room and get some rest Yoh, I will speak with Tamamura" Yoh was about to argue but when he saw the anger in his grandfather's eye he nodded his head and then walked away. There was no arguing with the old man, especially when Yoh was aware that he had crossed the line in asking for his twin's name. It made him feel like life was unfair. All of this was so insane, he needed an escape.

Yomei turned his sharp eagle like eye to the girl with pink hair and Anna understood to leave. She had been dismissed when the man waved his hand towards her in a shooing motion. When they were all alone and he knew no one could hear them, Yomei spoke to the young girl "Now, tell me, is he really coming"

Tamamura nodded her head even though she could also feel herself shaking "Yes, Lord Mikihisa and Lord Yoken asked me to come here and try to stop him as well as to warn you of the danger he might pose. Since not even they can control my fiancée" she said, "He might want to break the witches seal to come here, he had made it clear that he wants to see his twin brother"

"There is no way that he could break that sort of seal is there?"

"No, but if my lords were worried enough to send me here, then we might want to do something because Ha…well he, read master Yoken's mind and he might know a way to get in" Yomei nodded his head at the same time thinking that his son in law was an idiot.

"We can't let him in Izumo, and soon we'll have to go and send Yoh to look for him, but war cannot be started here" Tamamura nodded her head at those words. She had to be strong, and she had to learn how to control Hao.

That was why she was also going to get some training from the full witch, Lady Ana.

* * *

_Back to Northenlights_

Hao watched as Opacho's eyes went from their doe black color to a blank state and she concentrated hard as she chanted her counter spell. He knew that it would be bad for him to break her concentration, for it could crush her mind right now that she had so much pressure on it. He could hear the rain outside soaking the ground still, coming in a loud and heavy fall. He could feel something within him grow restless as he gazed at the statue that held the passageway to get into the land where his twin was currently in.

What was it that they were hiding so much?

For all he knew, the boy looked like him. The fire within his eyes blazed and the room became brighter as Opacho's chanting came at a faster pace. Words were jumbled to nothing but low murmurs and he could feel something fill the room, a pressure that somehow finally exploded around them. Hao watched as Opacho's eyes became half lidded and all magic seemed to dissipate all of a sudden. "I didn't break it," she said.

Hao walked over to her, and picked her up.

"Couldn't you?" he asked. She shook her head, her eyes still blank with no real way to see out of them, but he knew that she still could.

"I could, but then they will suspect Master Hao. We can pass now though, but we only have a small window of a minute" he nodded and turned to the statue.

"Let me into Izumo," he said, this time in a flame tongue that no one else would understand. A red warm opened. Hao quickly ran through it, and then he was quickly sucked into it, as it pulled him all the way to the other side, to another world.

Opacho gasped.

She had been knocked out in the process, but they had made it, and the seal was still on. No one would or could suspect that he was here now. Clutching the small girl close to him, he looked at the land he had never had the pleasure to see. The land where he would find his twin brother.

"Well, it's now or never" he said to himself, his wings coming out of his back and he flew into the warm black sky that was filled with stars and seemed to wash away with clouds.

* * *

Yoh had finished bathing when he felt something in the world change. He glanced out the window of his balcony and looked at the sky; it remained a constant dark color. "Tomorrow" he said, "Tomorrow should bring something new, I just know it"

_'Not only that...I can feel it' _

* * *

Hey there everyone! I hope you are still liking the story. I have so many things in my plate, and Also I just checked out some books. I'll up date again as soon as I can...Well, I might as well add another Chapter to This love, to keep you guys a little off what will happen next. Well, see you around!

Please review.


	4. Encounter

Chapter: **4**

**Kept **Apart

Encounter

_Losing…trapped…it is what people seemed to want him to be. He could not understand, or even come by their standards…to have to kill his brother. Was there no other alternative…something else? It was not fair._

_Losing his twin, was like losing a part of himself. That he was not willing to do. He needed that missing piece…_

Yoh flipped the card of Admidamaru over his fingers, repeatedly.

For the life of him, he could not figure out how to break Anna's spell on it to release his spirit slave. He needed Admidamaru, he was his friend more than a slave…was even if he was called that, Admidamaru was never a slave to him. Admidamaru loved serving Yoh more than anything and the two of them worked hard to always stay together. It was hard to describe the bond he felt with the spirit, sometimes he was like a friend, others like a parent. And he never had a father….

"Hey Yoh"

Yoh turned around and saw no one. He then glanced down, and there he saw his best friend, Manta. He looked sheepish and a little uncomfortable to even be there. "Hey Manta, how have you been?" he asked, hoping that his friend found this place in the least acceptable.

"I've been fine" Manta said, "Though, it's not something I expected and something that is still hard to accept" Yoh chuckled.

"I bet it is," He said, watching the yellow mixed in blue sky. The sky here was different; the clouds though, were constant and unchanging. Manta also gazed up at the sky, his eyes still looking like they did not believe the color of the sky itself. He still didn't understand where he was, but another part of him told him that it was the most beautiful place that he was ever going to see, and that he had to enjoy it at all times. "I bet it's still hard for you to accept that I am also a vampire" Manta looked at Yoh now.

"Well, a bit, but I still haven't seen your drink blood" Manta said "Which I'm thankful for" Yoh shook his head.

"Well, I fed earlier today" This got Manta's curiosity.

"Ah…Yoh"

"Yeah"

"What is it that you feed on?"

"Human slaves" Yoh answered, "Over there, in the feed house" he pointed to the tall looking factory. Its walls were high and dark and the walls were black.

"Straight out of the neck" Manta said.

"Pretty much"

"How can you?" Manta looked like he was disgusted. Yoh shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"I never really complained about it, but it's not like we keep them against their will. They are more than willing to bare their necks to us. But we never kill them, you know, never kill the cow that makes your milk" Manta was once again shocked.

"People choose this?"

"As strange as it is, yeah" Yoh responded, "I questioned it once, and I went on a hunt search, since humans do die. I asked one of the new caught humans, and they told me that their lives sucked. They couldn't stand it, that they couldn't live on" Yoh looked down at Manta "You know blood from heartbroken people somehow always tastes the sweetest" Manta glared at Yoh this time as he stood up.

"But how can you Yoh! Would you do that to me! Would you ever bite me if you were hungry?"

"Not without your permission"

"You shouldn't have to bite me at all!" Manta yelled. "For a fifteen year old that lived with humans, and you still don't understand" Yoh chuckled at that.

"Manta, I am a hundred, but you are right, I am still a child in vampire standards, I am going to be a child for a long time"

"You're a hundred?"

Suddenly they were approached by a maid, she bowed her head deeply a couple of times before looking up at Yoh "Master Yoh, your bath has been drawn, lady Anna wants you presentable for the upcoming celebration" Yoh frowned.

"Of course, thank you"

"Why does she boss you around Yoh?" Manta asked, "I mean, how can you let her do that to you"

"I don't have much of a choice right now Manta." Yoh spoke "there has always been something about me as a vampire, that can't figure a witch out"

"You guys interbreed?" Manta asked. Yoh shook his head.

"It's a way to keep strong magic within the vampire bloodline, but yeah, females turn out to be half witches. Anna on the other hand, is a full blooded witch with a warlock father and a witch mother" Manta nodded his head.

"Well, continue to enjoy the day, tonight is going to be hell"

"Why?" Manta asked.

"Celebrations are one thing that I am not fond off, people always look to kiss my ass, and other's hit on me. Most just wish my grandmother would change her mind on who I marry." Yoh waved at Manta and vanished. Manta looked back up at the sky with a frown on his lips, his eyes full of worried. He would never understand Yoh for who he was, but all he wanted was for Yoh to be happy with whom he was. And Anna was obviously not the right choice for a bride for Yoh.

He did not know what it was like, but one thing he did know, if it was he who was being forced to be with someone, he would never be happy. He would want to choose someone for his own, on his own time, so he knew that Yoh was trapped in this world.

* * *

At Izumo Mountains

Hao moved the huge bolder at the top of the mountain he had stayed at the night before. Opacho had regained her strength again, and Hao found it to be safer to move now. From his hiding spot, he could see the huge palace and where he was sure, his twin brother would be. "To kill or to not kill, I wonder what is going to happen"

"But Master Hao, do you want to rule the palace?"

"I'm not sure" Hao said, "I don't want to lose my life, but I don't want to listen to anyone on what to do" Hao looked up at the oddly colored sky, a beautiful shade of gold with a dark blue that contrasted against it. The clouds seemed constant, washing over it. "Opacho"

"Yes, my lord"

"Can you show me what is going on inside the palace?" The small African girl tilted her head to the side and then nodded. A smile spread over her small wide face.

"Yes, my lord" she said, she then placed her hands together and then pressed them into the rock. Hao moved back, sitting Indian style as he watched her with a smile on his face. " " She then turned to Hao as a screen appeared on the bolder. It was a window to the palace now. He could see inside now, there was a blonde-haired person there and a pink haired girl. Oh wait…that was the girl that was to be his fiancée.

Anger rose within him.

'_Lady Anna, I need you to teach me on how to control someone…like your fiancée'_

'_Are you comparing his psychotic twin to my' She paused there, a look of disdain on her face. 'Well, I couldn't exactly tell you the other twins name, who knows if you are working for the other twin to get information' His fiancée shrugged._

'_I would never ask you for his name, just like I would never give you…the other one's name!' The pink haired girl snapped. 'I just need some training in my magic, after all, I'm half' _

'_Well alright. But not today' she said 'we have to prepare for the celebration to welcome back the prince, I expect you to be there as well and show your gratitude that your head is still in your shoulders' The blond flipped her hair and walked away from the now agitated pink haired girl. As soon as the blond girl was gone, the pink haired girl growled._

'_She so full of herself for being such a full blooded witch!' _

"Full blooded witch, I thought they were all going extinct, the way they have them mate with Vampires to create something better" Opacho looked at her master and grinned. She after all, was a full witch, but as she was dying, her master had turned her into a vampire as well. She was grateful to her master now.

"Well, only a full Witch will appear once in a while, they don't all come out here" Opacho spoke "It was lucky you found me and saved me, even though I still am a full witched that has been turned" Hao nodded. He also understood that that made Opacho stronger than your average witch, full or half give or take a pint of blood or two.

"Lets attend the ball!" he said, a smile on his face. Opacho also smiled and did a happy dance.

"Yay!"

"But first, Opacho"

"Huh, yes my lord"

"You have to give us a new appearance" he looked back to the screen. "It has to be someone that can be close to my twin though…" he said as he looked back into the peering window on the rock.

"Okay" She said and looked as well. People passed by, that was when they saw a boy with blue hair walking with a small blond that looked to be about Opacho's height. "how about them, My lord"

"Well, I hate the look, but it'll have to do" Hao said as he stood up and turned his back away. Opacho grinned as she worked her magic and brought forth the both of them.

"WHAT THE!" The blue haired boy was loud.

He looked up and noticed the boy there; Hao had turned back around and faced him with a wide smile on his face. "Hey there"

"Who...who are you" Horo asked, shaking as he stood. "You look just like Yoh…" he ended up mumbling, but Hao's sharp hearing caught it.

"Yoh?" he asked, "And who might that be?" Horo glared at him and shook his head.

"I am not telling you anything!" he yelled, "Now, you tell me who you are!" The accusing finger was to Hao now, but no one in his or her right mind would boss or even tell Hao what to do. Right now though, he was running out of patience with this imbecile. Horo noticed the sharp fiery look on the other boy's eye and shuddered as he moved back. "What…what are you doing?"

"Me?" Hao asked in an innocent enough voice "Oh nothing, nothing at all" Something about the tone of the longhaired male's voice told Horo that he should run. The boy kept advancing on him and Horo felt his body respond by moving backwards. There was something about him that was different from Yoh… unless Yoh was the one playing the trick.

"Seriously duded, you are starting to scare me"

"HAAAAAAH!" He swiftly turned his head around to see a Manta down on the floor unconscious, and then another Manta that looked evil standing over him.

"Huh…Manta?" he asked, he bared his fangs then, and turned to face the other, only to see that he was face to face with Yoh's look alike…"You are his twin" he said before he felt a blow to the side of his ribs.

"Thanks for telling me my twin's name" Hao said, this time kicking Horo on his face with his boot and knocking him out. Only one thought had ran through Horo's mind as he was knocked out, and that was the mistake that he had just committed by speaking Yoh's name! Hao on the other hand was thankful. "I thought no one would ever tell me his name, but at least I found it out." Opacho said in a male voice, in Manta's form nodded her head as she brought the bound human over to her master.

She looked at the blue haired vampire and then cast the spell over her master. It was strong magic that even a full-blooded witch like that blond girl would not be able to tell the difference. Horo was then bound and both were left in a magic cage within the cave caverns. "Come on Opacho, let's go," he said as he let his flames grow. Opacho nodded head and followed Hao into the fire, as they were transported to a secluded area of the palace.

They both glanced around the white marbled walls. "Kind of tacky" Hao commented, in his Horo appearance and scowled as he heard the change in his voice as well.

"Ah, master, you have to remember to act like that guy…" Opacho racked over her mind. "Your name is Horokeu by the way, preferably Horo, and mine is Manta" She started to walk and he followed her.

"I hate this right now," he said.

"Horo!" There was a yell, and Hao froze. He slowly turned around to face a girl with long blue hair and a glare on her face "You are still not ready for the celebration for the prince tonight! Come, lets get you ready, we only have some hours left!" She snapped. Before Hao knew it, he was being dragged out along. Opacho hasty followed. "Stay out human runt!" the girl yelled when she noticed the small blond boy.

Opacho's eyes widen with slight tears "Master" She mumbled.

Hao, on the other hand, was about ready to kill the girl-whatever he name is.

* * *

Yoh was dressed in simple attire of a long white sleeveless shirt that fitted his well, and then split in the lower back, with two long tails to it. He had on black pants that were a little too big for him, but not that much and hugged his hips. He also had a belt on, one slanted, and then what looked to be belts on the side of his pants in a lose fashion. He also had a small gem in the middle of his forehead that told of his status as prince. He had on fingerless gloves, and his hair was neatly brushed on his head. It still looked short on him, and it still seemed to stand but it did not look messy.

He was walking down the hall when he heard a sob "Manta?" he called out. He saw his friend bawling over the door that belonged to Horo's sister, Pirika. "Manta. Are you alright?" he asked once again. This time, 'Manta' turned to look at him. He watched the kids eyes widen and then he blinked his own.

He got down on his knees and pocked this Manta impersonator in the forehead. "Ouch"

"You're not Manta" Yoh chuckled "You're cute though, what's your name little one?" he asked as he picked up the small girl. Of course, Opacho was shocked that this person could see her; maybe it had to do with the resemblance to her master.

"What…what are you talking about?" She decided to play it cool. Yoh chuckled.

"Are you really trying to be Manta?" Yoh asked. She nodded her head and then shook it to a no. She was so confused.

"Who are you?" she asked, the boy surprised her by his keen sixth sense that allow him to look through her magic. Only one other vampire could do that and that was her sire, Hao. Yoh tilted his head at what the girl asked.

"I'm Asakura Yoh"

"Ah!" She said a fit of giggles and glee "You are my master's twin brother! He'll be so happy that Opacho found you!" she said with triumph and in a childish manner. Yoh was slightly amused and at the same time he was intrigued as he stood up, holding the small girl like a child as he did so.

"My twin brother?" He asked, the girl nodded in confirmation "So," he said, "What is my twin's name?" The girl giggled.

"The great lord Asakura Hao!" She proclaimed.

"Hao" Yoh repeated slowly, and nodded his head. He liked the name already. He looked up at the sky and the clouds that accumulated over the palace "he really is here" The girl shrank in his arms a little.

"Are you going to do anything bad to my master?" she asked "Because if so, I'd have to stop you myself" Yoh looked down at the girl and shook his head.

"I'm not going to do anything to him, if he doesn't do anything to me and I'd have to defend myself" Opacho nodded her head.

"My master would never attack his brother" she said with so much confirmation to it.

"Is that so" Yoh said, "Come, let's get you ready for the celebration? You'll have to tell me where my brother is though" Opacho nodded her head.

"All I can say right now is that he is pretending to be that boy Horo" Yoh was shocked. But at the same time he was excited, perhaps now he can meet the brother he never got the change to know.

* * *

A few hours later.

Hao was pissed, and at the same time embarrassed.

The girl had made him shower, and he had no way of saying anything, since he did not want to cause a scene. But this, this was getting on his nerves. She was telling him what to wear, she was insulting him…wait, she was insulting the person he was impersonating. It was still damn infuriating.

He was done pretending.

Hao was about to burn the girl to ashes, whose name he did not know yet, and then burry her underground. That was when the door opened. "Lady Pirika, the celebration is about to start" the servant said. The girl nodded her head and the maid bowed before leaving.

"Come on Horo" She said, and snapped her fingers.

'_I'm going to snap her in half'_ Hao mentally growled.

* * *

The Celebration

Opacho hid behind Yoh.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a low voice. She pointed to the pink haired girl that was talking to Anna at the moment.

"It's her, the one that is forcing hand in marriage to my master," She said, with hatred in her voice. If Yoh did not know any better, he would say Opacho was like Hao's daughter, and right now, the girl was feeling resentment toward Tamamura.

"It'll be okay," he said. She nodded her head and looked around to see if she could see her master.

"Prince Yoh" Someone random came up to him and grabbed Yoh's hand and kissed it. Yoh quickly pulled it away. "Good evening,"

"Good evening" Yoh responded with a forced grin. "Hope you enjoy the celebration, please help yourself to some food" The man nodded his head bowed his head and entered the celebration. He made his way over to the food table. Opacho had stopped looking for her master to look at Yoh and the people that came up to him. Most of them not touching him, but others seemed to think it was a blessing to do so.

"Yoh! My prince" an old woman said. Opacho shook her head and looked at the line that had built to get Yoh's attention. She then tugged at his shirt. Once he looked down at her she smiled.

"I'll go find him" she said and ran out of there. Yoh watched her leave but then was preoccupied with the welcoming people of the kingdom. '_Man_' Yoh thought '_How many more of them want to welcome me anyway? It's not like they even know me' _

That was when Anna noticed his distress and decided that he needed a break.

"Yoh, you can leave for now," She said and turned the people with a bright smile. She was wearing a long black dress and a red scarf around her neck. She looked pretty with her hair clipped up. "Please, enjoy yourselves and allow the prince a brief break" The people all nodded and headed over to get food and speak amongst each other.

Anna sighed when she saw that Yoh was already gone. Well, she was not going to search for him; she needed to make sure everything here went smoothly.

Yoh had been searching for Opacho, wondering where the small witch had run off. All around the festivities he did not see her though. He did see his friends, all talking amongst themselves, but for some strange reason, he did not feel like he felt like their friend anymore. Something about their friendship had crumbled and he thought it had to do with the fact that he had ran away. Also with the fact that he would not kill his twin.

Sighing, he walked towards the stairs and started to head up stairs. He gasped though, when he reached the top and saw 'Horo' standing over the knocked out body of his sister. "Horo?" he called out. That was when he noticed Opacho was there as well, she smiled at him and ran over to him. She tugged at his hand.

"Come!"

"What is" he glanced up back at Horo, but on further inspection, he could see that it was not Horo. It was someone else, with long brown hair and similar eyes to his. He swallowed hard as he stared at the now identical person to him.

Hao on the other end had not expected to be caught, when he heard a soft male voice he turned his head ready to take care of them as well…when he stopped and stared at the boy that looked like him. "The prince Asakura, Yoh" he said, a smirk on his face. He could not help it.

"Who are you?" he asked…

"Your twin" Hao answered, his eyes narrowing to see if the boy was about to attack. Yoh on the other hand was lost in the other's fierce eyes….

Was his twin here to kill him?

* * *

Haha! And they finally meet. –Smirks- Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

See you next chapter!  
Please review.


	5. So Different

Chapter: **5**

**Kept **Apart

So Different

_I was taught to hate you…I was told to kill you._

_I do not want to. I do not want anything more than to meet you and get to know you. Are you going to allow me that chance? The first time we have met is now, are we going to fight, or are we going to get to talk to one another. Like two vampire brothers…_

Hao kept watching his twin, but the boy did not seem to want to make a move, for those matters even come close to him. The boy just shook his head, bowed his head and stepped back. It was as if he was submitting to whatever was going to happen. He did not understand, he would have thought his twin would be aggressive, would have attacked him as soon as he heard who he was…would have been more influenced by what others had raised him to do, kill him "What are you waiting for _Yoh_, are you not going to attack me or something?"

"Why…? Do you want me to?" The boy began to speak. His voice was soft and melodic, a voice that Hao never thought he would hear on another boy. It was so angelic…how could it belong to someone who was a killer? He relaxed his stance, but not so much that he would be vulnerable to a surprise attack from his twin. After all, this could all just be an act.

"Well, aren't you supposed to?" He asked, his voice narrowing itself low to a dangerous whisper that told his twin to stay on his toes around him. Of course, Yoh did not take to the threat. He was drawn in to it instead, a dangerous ploy that could kill him but he seemed to want to hear his twin's voice again.

"Why?" he asked again, this time more angrily "Why is everyone so bend over on making me do what I don't want to" He snapped. "And now you as well…I'd rather you kill me. It would put an end to all of this" Hao was about to say something but shut his mouth by the words Yoh had chosen to end his sentence in. He just could not really picture it. Well, he could, but he found that he didn't want to.

"Alright, let's put death aside." He said, thinking how this was somehow all foolish "I am Hao"

"I kind of guessed, Opacho told me your name" Yoh spoke as he looked down at the small girl that was still holding his hand and clinging to it.

"He's awesome Master Hao," she said with a little giggle "He won't attack you, he's pure and gently" Hao was surprised. Opacho was not usually friendly with just anyone, which meant that Yoh was a safe bet. He took this moment to look over his twin. He was wearing royal clothing, all white and black. His twin's eyes were also serene and gentle as he looked down at Opacho. His smile was wonderful as well.

He walked closer to Yoh, and grabbed his other hand "Is that so" he said in a low and smooth voice. Yoh looked up at him, his eyes widening and his heart speeding up as he looked into the fierce and seductive eyes of his twin. There was fire burning in those eyes, flames that seemed to dance a dangerous way, and wanted to play a game. His mouth suddenly went dry as he starred at his twin who looked like he was about to devour him. Hao smirked, liking that he already had Yoh so compelled and he had not even used any of his powers on him.

"Ah…" was all Yoh was able to say. He was hardly even aware of the music that was suddenly playing around them. Hao on the other hand, smirked at his speechless twin. He leaned further, his lips near his twin's face.

"Dance with me" Hao spoke, letting his warm breath to wash over his twin's face. Yoh felt himself being hypnotize, yet at the same time, he knew he was not. He slowly nodded his head and then felt the hand of his twin in his intertwined their fingers. Opacho had long ago let go of his hand and then he felt his twins other hand go around his waist. Before he knew it, he was pressed to his twin. Panic ran through him for a second.

"Ummm…I" Yoh started and then closed his eyes. He was scared in a way. "I've never danced with a guy before"

Hao smiled at him. "Just follow my lead," he said. He was going to take this opportunity to talk with his twin. "Tell me, about you" Yoh nodded his head as he started to move with Hao, at a gentle and slow pace.

"Well…What is there to know?" he asked.

"What's your favorite food, maybe?"

"Ah…Oranges" he answered with a grin. He tilted his head "Why are you not trying to kill me?" Yoh decided to ask. He knew he was too trusting of people, he knew he could sometimes be naïve, but he also knew when he was in danger. Right now though, he could not help but feel safe and that scared him a little, for he had never felt that way before.

"I don't listen to what people tell me" Hao said, his face coming close to Yoh until he reached his ear "But I've always wanted to meet you" Yoh felt himself shiver in a pleasant way, there were so many feelings running though him that he could not explain. And he couldn't ignore them either. It was like he was falling, and he was being trapped.

Yoh pulled away "I've always wanted to meet you as well…but they are going to pin us against us. I've always frustrated everyone with being carefree and acting naïve, but right now, this is dangerous. What are we going to do to stop them?" he was stopped when Hao's hand came up and cupped his cheek gently, a thumb stroking his cheekbone gently.

"We'll be fine, I just came here to meet you," Hao explained. "I wanted to know who my twin was, most of all, I want to meet the person who gave birth to us so I can know what she is thinking. " Yoh shrugged.

"I think she wants everything to get father back, but then again, I've learned that she can lie" Yoh explained "She'd want me to help her and play on my guilt" Hao nodded his head. They stood there in silence for a moment, looking each other over and then Yoh gasped.

"Yoh, where are you!" Anna called out again. She was heading up stairs.

"You better leave" Yoh said. Hao nodded his head.

"We're still in disguise," Opacho said, making herself known again. "We'll be fine, and we'll be able to leave"

"You two are going to return Horo and Manta right"

"But of course, I'd hate to be living their life for much more. I'm glad I don't have a sister," Hao muttered angrily, remembering how that blue haired girl had treated him all day. Yoh shook his head and jumped slightly when Anna called out again.

"YOH!" she snapped, and saw him at the end of the hall with Horo and his human friend Manta. She walked over, giving the others piercing looks before she grabbed Yoh by the arm "You have hosts to greet, so come on." She pushed Yoh back towards the stairs so he could start heading down. She sighed and turned to Manta, "You may join him if you want as well" and with that she left.

Both Hao and Opacho waited until she was gone. Hao was glad that she had not noticed the knocked out blue haired girl. Opacho was always quick on hiding things.

"She's a dangerous witch," Opacho muttered "Her past is dark, her birthing is dark, she's at a high level and pureblooded"

"Does she worry you, with your own status?" Hao asked her slowly. Opacho was no longer a just a pureblooded witch, but a vampire as well and with her own unique powers. Opacho shook her head, knowing that Anna had not even seen through their disguise. Hao sighed and looked down over the balcony.

"I am not staying here," he said. "Let's go back to the mountain, and bring the others back. I am going to place them under my mind control so they can be my eyes to this palace," Hao said. Opacho nodded and watched as Hao snapped his fingers and they were back in the mountain. Hao was not only a full-blooded vampire; he was strangely enough powerful and different from any other vampire. Other vampires ran away from fire, Hao danced with it.

As soon as they reached the mountain, they entered the cave again, to find Manta awake now, struggling to wake up Horo, the blue haired vampire. "STAY AWAY!" he yelled when he saw them walk in back to their normal forms.

"For such a small human, you can be really loud," Hao hissed.

* * *

Yoh walked down stairs again, and was immediately greeted by a couple. One was a tall red head, and the other was a short blonde-haired person. Both males were from kindom far from here, so there was only one reason why they might have come here. They were looking to mate with him, to be part of his kingdom or body, but nothing else. "Prince Yoh, never would I have thought that you'd be back here in Izumo" The tall red head said, a want to be innocent smile on his face.

"Ah" Yoh said, tilting his head to the side and said "and you are again? Sorry, I kind of forget people" Yoh looked behind him just to make sure Anna was not there.

"That's alright" the red head, said, a little irritated but he hid it well. "I am named Flames"

"I'm Current," The blonde-haired person said, shoving the red head away. "It's nice to see you prince" Flames and Current, odd names.

"Ah, is nice to meet you two" Yoh said and then turned when someone else was getting his attention, a woman with long purple hair.

"Prince Yoh"

"Hello" he said.

"I'm glad you returned." Everyone seemed to be.

"Yes, I'm sure" Yoh smiled. "Please, go on and enjoy yourselves." He said and they nodded and went on. People were still sending him looks. Yoh sighed, and then he noticed his mother. He walked over to her and stopped to the side of her, waiting for her to finish talking with her the other people.

"Is something wrong Yoh?" She asked when she was done. Yoh shook his head.

"Just, these parties take the energy out of me" he muttered and looked outside, to the ending day and the dancing clouds around the moon. His mother sighed and brother, her arms around her son's shoulders and pulled him to an embrace.

"You know some day, you are going to be the ruler of all this land" Yoh just spaced out as he said.

"Yes, at the expense of my twins dead body" Keiko felt the words stab her in the chest. She pulled away, and pulled Yoh towards the table. There, they were serving chilled blood in tall wine glasses.

"Please, no more of you not wanting to kill no one. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine." She said.

"How do you figure?" Yoh asked.

"Because, if you get married to Anna soon, your twin will have already lost the position, For the one with mate is you and not him and oversees every other rule!" She explained, not really noticing Yoh's startled look "You know, when you told me that you did not want to fight your twin, I had to think of a way to make all this work without blood being spilled. I had to find a way for you not to have to fight him, and that was it!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"I know, isn't it great? I still have to talk it over with Anna, but I'm sure she as well will be thrilled to find that you and she are going to be married in a week's time" Keiko giggled "I've always loved weddings, and I can't wait to see the two of you get married."

"Mother"

"Sweat heart" his mother said pulling him to an embrace "There is no need to thank me, you and Anna being together is enough. You'll finally have a mate, and I'm happy" She smiled. "Your father won't get his way either."

"Mother" Yoh tried again, but his mother just pulled away, kissed him on his forehead and patted his shoulders.

"You'll be fine now Yoh"

"Queen!" Someone called her attention again and she turned it to them and walked on with them. Yoh shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Mother!" he called out again, but she was gone already. No…There was no way. She had just not said that. There was no way that he was going to marry Anna. If there was one thing, Anna had never been someone he thought of like that. She was more like a sister. He did not expect to marry her so soon he knew he might have. However, he was hoping for that to change, and that he could avoid it somehow. But now…

'No!' He thought 'I don't want to, I don't' he shook his head and walked through the crowds, back up stairs. He wanted to see Hao again. As he looked around, Hao was no longer there. Yoh, frustrated, left to his chambers and silently cried.

_I need to escape. _He thought. Walking over his table, he saw Admidamaru's card. He had helped him escape before, and now he was trapped. _How can I free him to escape…what do I need to do to break Anna's hold!_

This was just so frustrating!

* * *

Manta fell silent.

Hao sighed. "I'll say this once" He said, changing the language he was speaking in and got inside their heads "Protect Yoh, and be my eyes to that palace," Something told Hao that things were going to get harder from here on out. He could not place it, but the sad colors that colored the sky at day and at night, spoke it all.

If, for some reason, he and Yoh were going to be forced to fight, he was not sure what he was going to do. He had not expected to like Yoh right of the bat, when they had barely just met. Granted, he could kill Yoh if he so much as wished it. However, he did not. He had nothing against Yoh, It was more like Yoh was a part of him, and he was a part of Yoh. Maybe it had to do with them being twins, but something told him that it ran deeper.

The blue haired vampire nodded his head; his memory vanished of how he had gotten here, and who was speaking, as well as the short blond haired boy. Hao sent them back then. Opacho watched him do all this and did not speak a word. Silence right now seemed so right.

'_There has to be a way to end all of this,' _Hao thought. Something…and that was when it hit him. He needed to go back to the root of the problem. Opacho watched her master stand up and start walking out of the cave. She ran after him. "Lord, where are you going!"

"Opacho, we're going to visit someone"

"Huh" Opacho said, "You know someone here, master?" Hao did not say anything, flames licked their way around them and soon they were taken to a new place. A small hut outside in the outskirts of Izumo. As he did this, he let his fire sing across the valley of the mountain there in the centre of Izumo.

"Yes" Hao spoke "And it's time we made ourselves known" he sat down, and waited.

The smoke was thick and black, hiding the light of the moon in the sky. The people that were inside the palace having fun had not noticed the danger that they were in yet. Yoh, on the other hand, had the chance to glance out of the window and noticed the orange, red, blue, and yellow flames. He had never seen such a beautiful sight as it engulfed the tall mountain in the centre of Izumo. "Hao" Was all he whispered.

His tears seemed to dry and he knew that there was still hope. In a way, maybe this was their war. They were going to have to face this together. Yoh just blankly stared at the flames lick, and dance through the mountain. With his shark hearing he could hear people eating, talking, and laughing, enjoying themselves.

For a moment, he wished that they could feel his pain.

He hated them.

He hated them, but then, he could not be Yoh, if he did. It was not up to him to judge them, but he still had resentment placed there from them, since he was a child. Instead of them planting hate for his brother, they made him not want to be near them.

Not his mother.

Not his grandparents.

Not anyone.

"Yoh!" Anna stumbled into his room, a glare on her face "We need to go back to the celebration, you are the reason for it, you can't stay here…" She trailed off when she looked out and saw the flames. "Yoh" She said, "Get away from there" She pulled him back in.

"Huh, why?" he asked, acting clueless as he always did "Anna, that is fire isn't it" She nodded her head.

"Let's go warn the others" He nodded, and she ran out. Yoh watched her leave, and soon the happy smiling party turned into turmoil of screams as every vampire rushed to make the flames disappear. Yoh had to wonder what Hao was after now. Was Hao going to come and kill him, or was he also after their mother's head. He had not called her mother.

Yoh sat there. _Maybe now, I can put off having to marry Anna. _

* * *

"STOP THE FLAMES!" Vampires yelled. Children were hidden from the city, and they were all set to work on making the flames disappear. An old man with patches of white hair on the sides of his head looked at the flames and shook his head. "Who could have started such flames" Tamamura who had ran out along with Anna stopped by him.

"Yohmei," Anna started. Tamamura gasped loudly.

"Those are Hao's flames. I saw them only a few times before, but those are his flames!" She was shaking, and her red eyes trembled.

"Flames? A vampire would dare not touch such a thing!" Yohmei argued.

"When I say that Hao is not a basic of the block vampire, it is true. There really is no way to control him, fire loves him. He's like the flames favorite child" Tamamura shook her head "I have to stop those flames! Hao also needs to be found. He can't be allowed to do this" Tamamura ran out of there and towards the mountain. Anna was about to go, but stopped.

"So, that is why she wanted me to train her in dealing with a man, but just what kind of demon is Hao" Anna muttered, and turned to Yohmei.

"I wouldn't know, but wonder later" he told her "Go and help her put down the flames" Anna nodded and ran after Tamamura.

Anna gasped as she ran; houses were already put off fire. She sped up her running and caught up to Tamamura who had also stopped at the edge. Being able to move fast was taught since small, no witch had to take crap from a vampire. "Umm, what do I do?" Tamamura said shaking her hands. Anna rolled her eyes.

"A water spell, Tamara, A water spell," She hissed out. Tamamura nodded her head as she looked at Anna.

"Right, I can do that"

Both clapped their hands together, and chanted. Their hands glowed "Cloud above, hear our plea, cry for our lands pain, cry for the pain of our land!" and before they knew it, rain was falling down on them in thick curtains of it. A cold shill ran through the air as winds moved the water towards the flames, and gently, slowly, and carefully each flame died out into a thick grey smoke. It assaulted their noses, but it was not so bad.

Back near the palace, Yohmei nodded his head. It was taken care off. Kino, his wife, walked over to him and sighed. "We are all to head home now" he nodded.

Yoh, still looking out the window watched the rainfall and sighed.

* * *

At midnight, after everyone was back home and asleep safe in his or her beds. Yohmei could not sleep, knowing that Hao was somewhere out there. Yoh could be in danger now, it was better that they started rushing things. He got out of the palace and transported himself to the outskirts of Izumo, to the small cavern there. Maybe, call it an instinct, but something told him that he needed to come here, and he was never to deny the gut feeling.

Once he was there, and opened the door, everything looked empty. Maybe, he had allowed himself to age so much over the years. He had allowed himself to start dying inside, because leaving life for so long was so tiring. A Vampire was ageless, as long as he was happy, but sadness could age a vampire beyond.

He had started to die on the inside, and so had his wife. It was just life was so miserable. He always went by what he thought was right, never allowed himself to believe anything else, and his life had always been a formal ball in summer. "I can't wait for all of this to be over" he muttered to himself. Suddenly there was a maniacal laugh that came from behind him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Are you already that tired old man," The voice was mocking.

He turned around, and what he saw was not really, what he had been expecting. Maybe, for a moment, he had expected someone that really looked like a monster. However, the one that stood there was a boy with long hair, a white poncho over his shoulders, and an indifferent look on his face. The face that was so much like Yoh's but this one…looked more dangerous in a way. "Hao" he spoke. Said boy shook his head.

"We need to talk" Hao said, his eyes narrowing.

"No, we don't. Go away."

"You won't even give me a chance?"

"After that fire stunt that you pulled"

"It was a cry for attention"

"You call that a cry for attention"

"WHEN YOU DECIDE THAT EITHER IT'S ME OR MY TWIN THAT DIES, YES, THAT IS MY CRY FOR ATTENTION!" The words were snapped so loudly that they shocked Yohmei greatly.

"You deserve to die!" Yohmei growled the first thing that came to his mind. Hao paused, his eyes getting an odd look.

"Is that all you can think about, ending someone's life for your own befitting rules?" Hao growled. "You are just like that man that claims to be my father, and you are just like that man who calls himself my grandfather"

"Rules, customs, it's all tradition"

"A lousy tradition"

"You are the first born Hao, your twin will fight you and be victories!" Hao scoffed.

"Gentles as a breeze, I doubt Yoh would hurt me if he didn't have a real valid reason to do so" Yohmei's eyes were wide. He growled, and decided to attack Hao, but as he tried to come near the boy, a wall of flames came to surround him at all ends. "You are not going to force neither Yoh nor me to do anything anymore!"

"Damn you brat! I can't wait until you die!"

He blinked his eyes.

Hao was gone.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed, and I know I haven't update here much...But i was really not sure how to continue it. I hope that you guys liked it thought.

Please review.


	6. What My Heart Desires

Chapter: **6**

**Kept **Apart

What My Heart Desires

_It is like an invisible string that life on earth sustains us at its fragile tips of life. Sometimes people pull at those strings to control another person, making them feel guilt, pain, regret…but sometimes such humiliation is enough. _

_There was a point that the string could break, and that is when you stand alone. Only you can make your choices, to listen to them or to follow your own…whatever come your way you can't fear it anymore… _

_**2 days later **_

Anna watched Yoh sit shirtless meditating, with Manta vigilant and beside him. She sighed, and walked out of the small garden and back into the palace to talk with Yoh's mother. She had asked to see her. Anna just did not know what Keiko had to say to her right now. As she walked through the palace, she thought about everything that had happened yesterday. If Tamamura was right, and Yoh's twin brother was here, they were going to have to keep on their toes.

There was no telling what was going to happen, but she was not sure if Yoh was mentally ready for this battle to come so soon. There was no time to waste.

Besides that, how had Hao broken through the barrier!

It was impossible. There was no way he could break Witch magic so easily. Something was not right…Sighing; she knocked the door and waited for it to open. Keiko smiled at her as soon as she came in. "Anna, I have some good news for you"

"And what is that"

"Well, I have decided that you and Yoh are to be married as soon as possible, sometime this week" Keiko looked so happy, but shock ran through Anna's body. After all, as she was, she had expected battle and she had expected blood. She had expected both twins to be the destruction of everything and end all this deepened misery that Keiko and her divorced husband had created around them. It was all their fault!

For their separation, and for their choice of divorce. Why did they have to complicate things as if they were simpleton humans!

"WHAT!" she snapped.

"You're excited, that's good" Keiko stood and walked over to her, patted her on the shoulder.

"No!" Anna roared as she pulled away, her eyes flashing a slight red color "Why?"

"Well, It is the only way that Yoh can get the throne without battling" Anna shook her head, and then stared hard into Keiko's brown eyes.

"That is just the cowards way out!" she snapped "No, no way. And besides, if Hao is here, the war has started, it's too late!"

"No it's not"

"Forget it!" she could not believe it. To be said that she was Yoh's fiancée, was one thing, to be told to get married now, of all times. They were insane! Even though, part of her always believed that Yoh was hers, for be faced with this reality was like a ton of bricks. She scoffed and ran out of the room. She had to talk to Yoh about this, and make him set his mother straight. However, as she walked back out into the gardens and searched for the young prince, she came to the startling fact that he was gone.

* * *

As soon as Anna had left the gardens, Yoh's eyes had snapped open. Perhaps, learning some things was not such a bad thing. He really was not meditating; he was really seeking the essence that was Hao. And Hao was no longer in Izumo, no, Hao was somewhere else now. Yoh was not exactly sure what the place was called, but all he knew that he was willing to go and find Hao no matter what. As he stood up, so did Manta and followed him.

"Where are you going?" Manta asked in a robotic monotone. He did seem strange since two days ago when the fire started over the mountains. Yoh suspiciously glanced at him from the corner of his eye and then sped up his walk until he placed a yard of distance between him and Manta. After all, whatever was wrong with Manta, the small boy was still just human. He was going to get his friend later, for now, he needed to get to his room and pack up. Things would be so much easier if he actually had Admidamaru with him, but he still had not figured how to break Anna's spell.

He was about to reach his room when Horo appeared besides him "Hey Yoh, where are you going?" This was when Yoh noticed he had the same monotone as Manta did. Although, he had not seen much of Horo, his eyes were also dull in color.

"To my room" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see, I see" Horo seemed to smirk.

"Umm…Horo, are you feeling alright, you sound kind of strange"

"Yeah! OH YEAH! Why would I not be fine" The laugh he made was an awkward "Ha ha ha" Yoh just stared at him blankly. Silence fell over them as they just kept staring. Out of nowhere, Ren came out, and he looked pissed off.

"HORO! I have no idea what has gotten into your stupid head, but I'm going to knock you back straight!" the Tao dragged his boyfriend off with him and Yoh just watched. The relationship between those two was odd and yet at the same time it seemed to work out so beautifully. It made him wonder if he was ever going to find a mate to share such a deep connection with. The Image of Hao popped into his mind and it briefly made him blush, before chuckling, and rushing to his room. He was there in less than a heartbeat. '_That's kind of ridiculous'_

He packed his essentials into a backpack, and then decided to change into comfortable clothing. As he looked through his closet, he brought out a simple clean and neat white shirt. He quickly put it on and fixed his bear claw necklace over it. He then looked back for something else, and brought out some slightly baggy black jeans out. Once done, he appeared near his cabinet and took out a pair of black socks to put on. He then pulled on his air Nicky shoes, and left the room with his bag.

In a blink of an eye, he was already out of the kingdom, where he found Manta. It startled him. Manta's eyes suddenly glowed a red color and a devilish smirk appeared on the small boys lips. "Leaving, are we Yoh?"

"Huh"

"It's me, Hao, speaking though this …human" Manta shrugged "I'll meet you at the shrine," Manta said pointing towards a place that Yoh could not see. At least, not at this moment.

"Shrine?"

"Uh huh" Manta made a motion to follow him. Confused as he was, Yoh decided to take his chances and followed the possessed boy.

* * *

Autumn leaves, they seemed to litter the ground like the wild fire of nature. It was beautiful.

Hao had reached his father's kingdom again. "I really hoped I didn't have to return here again," he said. Opacho beside him nodded her head. Hao created a barrier around himself for protection, a red sphere that surrounded him, and gave her a nod. Opacho closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she let out a startling and shrilling sonic boom out of her mouth and onto the house. The sound waves travelled hard and when they reached vampires accurate ears, the ringing was just painful.

Hao flinched as some still managed to penetrate his safety bubble, but it was ten times worse out there for his father and his grandfather who were not protected. It was time now, this was the way that Hao was calling out war against his own father. He was going to make the man pay, and somehow he was going to have to bring this war over to Izumo. As soon as Yoh reached the Shrine, he was going to ask him to open it. Yoh had to be able to do that much, Hao was counting on him to be able to do so. It did not matter if he raised alarm that was what they needed as well.

The waves increased by the second and the ground around them seemed to shake in melting motions as some particles of dirt raised over. And then everything ceased. Hao sighed out and allowed the bubble to fall from around him. "They shall be coming out soon master Hao" She spoke and looked over at him, looking slightly pale and dizzy, since she was out of breath. Hao nodded his head.

"Good job Opacho" he said. The small girl grinned and nodded. Hao smirked and swung his arm out, sending a heat wave that crumbled the walls to the mansion he had once called home.

"HAO!" The growl was expected. An angry amount of Vampires just crawled out of the ruins of the mansion. His father's eyes were a blazing red color and so were his grandfathers. Every other vampire was a slave or servant with low blue glowing eyes. That just marked how low in the food chain they were.

"My my, such anger" Hao mocked as he crossed his arms.

"What do you think you are doing!" his father growled, "You know, I should have done with you, I should have killed you from birth" The man then sneered "No…all this could have been avoided if I just would have killed your brother from birth"

"I doubt you'd ever could" Hao said, his voice with malice "I met him father, but I guess if you would just open your eyes, you might understand even better" the smirked left Hao's lips as anger fueled him.

"We'd figure as much, but just you wait Hao, soon both you and he will fight" That was when Hao let out a loud laughter that made them all stare at him warily.

"You're jokes are too much" Hao suddenly stopped laughing, flames dancing around him and his long hair fluttering around him, a sinister glint on his eyes "I wage a war, like you made a war between me and my own brother, I don't think I wish you to live either, if he must die"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Suggesting? What makes you think that I'm suggesting anything?" Hao asked, almost seeming innocent, almost "I'm going to kill you" Growls sounded all around him, making Hao chuckle.

"You'd betray us!" Yoken yelled a growl that ripped from his throat. Hao sighed, having enough of this talk, feeling as he had explained his motives well. He was going to annihilate them, tear them limb from limb and spill their blood upon the earth that sustained their life. He was going to make sure that they were born to ashes and that their souls never once again returned to this earth. This is what he most desired.

For all of them to die.

One hand movement and fire breathed life in a straight line towards the people that were supposed to be his family. The people that wished to control his life no matter what and get him to kill his own brother to rule a land that was dead in itself. Izumo's land was dead, the flowers were all black and shriveled, and that mountain did not cry when he burned it. "Flames, rise from the pits of hell and allow yourselves to pitch black the world known around you, lick everything to its death!"

Opacho moved close to Hao, and as she did, she was protected by him.

"Hao don't you dare!" his father yelled, and raised his own hands "Birds with wings of all kind come and do my biding, come and help us fly on your nailed fingers, help us!" Hawking and chirping noises filled the blue sky that was slowly becoming a foggy dark color. Hao's vibrant brown eyes looked up at the birds and smirked.

"Climb" he said, in a low seductive voice, and that was just what the flames did, blowing themselves up to reach the birds and burn them.

"MOVE OUT!" Yoken yelled. He brought out some scrolls as the vampires around him jumped for their safety, and the humans inside their mansion walls also started to run as flames tried to touch them.

"AAAAH!" The high pitches of women. Yoken ignored it all as he brought out a scroll and pressed his hand to the center of it as he unraveled it.

"WATER TSUNAMI!" He said firmly and water rushed everywhere, quenching the burning thirst of the earth. Hao chuckled.

"Boil" He whispered, and that is what the water did that hit the earth, simmering at first and finally sizzling itself into a slow boil that made it into a thick fog.

"Lord Hao," Opacho called.

"Hmm" He said as he watched everyone struggle to find safety from his flames. Where ever they went, wherever they ran, whatever they tried to do, he was going to be right there to make sure he never let them a moment of peace. He was going to torture them, make them suffer, and show them the burning hatred they planted in his heart. Hatred that should have been for his brother, it was for them instead.

"Lord Yoh has reached the shrine" Hao smirked.

"Perfect" Then he hummed "I will make them scream"

"GYAAAAAAAAA" A lower Vampire fell to his knees, his eyes burnt out of his sockets, and blood flowing from his lips. Flames enveloped him then, his flesh screaming in agony as he was burnt to ashes.

"Burning pain"

* * *

Yoh looked around him, Manta had finally stopped "Here" He said. Still confused Yoh looked in front of him where Manta was pointing and he stared. After a few seconds, he finally saw something, and the pupil in his eye shifted in itself so he could see the illusion of the mirror walled. It had been spelled by Anna to fool the eye, but now he could see it. "The shrine" he said to himself, and walked towards it, pushing the heavy door to the side.

Once inside, all he saw was a statue. It was in the image of a beautiful woman carved out of beautiful white marble. Although, his attention was soon drawn to the Azure gem on her forehead and he stared at it. '_The Iron Maiden Jeanne'_ He thought to himself, having been thought about her before '_the protector and savior of all of Izumo, she still protects even as to now'_ Yoh was still confused. "What do I do now?" he asked aloud.

_Twins…_

The word could repeat itself in his head over and over again, but Hao was no longer here and yet his magic stayed. That only proved that his twin was a strong Vampire, someone not to take lightly. But, there was a hidden double meaning that he was not understanding all together, what was it? What did he not understand just yet? "Yoh?" Manta called out, the tone soft, but at the same time Yoh could hear Hao's voice.

He closed his eyes then, and he concentrated. He searched through Manta this time, and the short boy gasped as soon as he felt a splitting pain in his skull. '_Hao_' Yoh called out mentally.

"AAAGGGAHHH!" Manta cried, tears running down his eyes before he was knocked out.

_As twins, we have to share a lot. Telepathy, our own empathy that lets us feel each other's feelings, and finally, the fact that as twins…we can switch roles. _

Yoh opened his eyes as he listened to Hao in his head. He looked up at the blue gem and then, as if Hao was ride beside him, he heard his twin whisper in his ear something he had never once been asked before…

'_Yoh…what is it that you most wish for…what is what you most desire' _

* * *

Hao let out a sharp gasp as he heard Yoh's voice clearly in his head; calling out to him 'Hao' the sound of such, a melodic tone had been unexpected.

"Opacho" he said, calling his faithful servant.

"Yes master"

"Go, and rile up Izumo, drag my mother to her knees" Hao growled. Opacho would never protest, she just nodded her head and vanished. Concern shone in her deep black eyes for her Master's safely, the concern of leaving him to fight alone. But as he looked back at him, she could see that he was not along.

Yoh was with him.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust, bring upon the destruction my heart craves from tonight until the final bathing of blood from dawn"

Hao's smirk burned the land.

* * *

_And sometimes that string wraps you around someone else, someone that connects you deeply._

* * *

THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT REVIEWED! Although Umm, it's been some time, I guess this chapter isn't as long as the other either. But I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to hurry the next chapter, but can't promise much.

Please Review.


	7. So Alike

Chapter: **7**

**Kept **Apart

So Alike

_When you take in that first breath, life has been granted to you. A small fragile child, out of the womb, but something is missing…his built in playmate is missing, his other half, the other him. That person they had spent the last nine months developing along side, was still not here_

_So he cried, and waited….but never had them. _

_Now he knew what he was without, and he was not about to let it be taken away again. _

"Wait...what is going on" Yoh silently whispered to himself, as a warm feeling rushed to his chest and he closed his eyes in need to feel more of it It was incredible.

* * *

Anna froze as she walked down the hall.

"Anna, is something wrong?" Tamamura asked as she was walking the opposite side and saw her pause. Her pink hair was matted and unruly and her eyes shone with worry. She still wasn't strong enough and she feared she was never going to be. She needed Anna to support her, like she did the other time with the fire, and like she did now. She was shaking and just the thought of Anna being hurt at this point took most of her confidence away. All she wanted was for everything to be alright!

"Ahh" Anna moaned out in agony as she bent down to one knee, slowly bringing herself down so she wont collapse and hit her head if she did. Her spells were all coming undone…what was going on? Someone was breaching her spells so hard she could feel the aftershocks of them well deep within her chest and heart. "Something…" she panted "Something is not right, someone…someone" Tamamura bent down beside her and placed her hands on either side of Anna's face. The blond girl's face was flushed, her breath was ragged, and her eyes were in pain. The rosette haired female was shaking and swallowed thickly.

"Breaching spells…" Tamamura whispered. _'What should I do?'_

"Lady Anna!" Ryu, Ren, and Horo all came running towards her. "Lady, we just found out that Horo had been spelled a while ago, by Hao! He has a small witch with him. That is how he's been getting around!" Ryu said quickly, slamming his fist around in the air to emphasize his words as he did so.

"A small witch?" Tamamura murmured, "What do you mean?" Her hands fell down to her knees '_What should I do?' _

"I don't know, I can barely remember anything other than Hao looked so much like Yoh, and there was a small girl with him. The girl, she was dark skinned and looked like child, her voice was in my head and my mind was lost…I can't explain it!" Horo exclaimed as he grasped his head. If it had not been for Ren and the others trying to figure out what was wrong with him, this would have never even been mentioned. Anna kept glaring, her mind in pain as she tried hard to fight back. Suddenly all pain was gone, and only an empty echo was left behind that unnerved her completely.

Maybe it was too late.

* * *

Click

Keiko sat there silently and opened her eyes as soon as she knew there was someone in the room. She tilted her head to the side, and was surprised to see a small child there. The child had big round black eyes and dark skin, and all she did was smile at her. It was not the kind of smile that one would expect from a child, it was not sweet, and it was not heartwarming, if anything it was the emptiest expression she had seen. "Hello" She said.

There was no response.

"How did you get in here?" Keiko asked, and slowly and elegantly stood up and walked neared the child, but kept her distance. She looked down at her and waited, and then the girl slowly looked to the side and out to the she had to say, made no sense to her in the slightest.

"The day has come, and it's dawning"

"What?"

"The day has come, and it's dawning" The girl stepped forward "The sky will be painted red, and we'll cry." She held her hand out, and tilted her head in a curious way. "Will you not come and share this event, the day that the dawn cries?" Keiko stared at the tiny hand. It was tempting and welcoming. She slowly reached out to grab the hand just as the door to her room slammed open and standing there was Tamamura and the others.

"Keiko- haah!" She gasped, as she let her red eyes gaze upon the small child.

"That's her!" Horo yelled, nearly jumping over Ren just to point out Opacho. Opacho watched, silently and calculating, her eyes taking in everyone and their shocked faces. She was enjoying all of this, of course, she was not going to let them know that she was. She watched as they all slowly moved to surround her, as if they thought that was going to trap her and keep her in their sight. Opacho could have laughed aloud at the silliness of it all.

"Where is Yoh!" Anna demanded, looking at the small child. She was still not happy with her spells being breached which left her drained, but she was not going to let it keep her down.

"I don't know" Opacho spoke, tilting her head in a curious way. Then she turned her eyes back to the Asakura mother, her hand reaching out and a blast of negative energy charged at Keiko who starred in shock. The hot heavy waves of negativity seemed to want to drag her down to her knees.

"No!" Ryu yelled, and he jumped in just to push Keiko's body away and into the floor in time to avoid the real and masked attack behind the overpowering and paralyzing waves. Opacho let out a startling and chilling giggle that made them all look at her cautiously. She couldn't help it, it was plainly amusing.

"Follow Me," She said, as she effortlessly moved to the window. "Today we shall see the blue sky bleed!" and she jumped out. Everyone stared, hesistating, but Anna growled.

"Follow her" and they moved to do so. Ryu on the other hand moved to help the queen up.

"Queen Asakura, are you alright?"

"Just fine" She smiled "now let's go, I have a feeling there is something I need to know." Ryu wanted to protest that she shouldn't go and that they could handle everything, but once Keiko Asakura made up her mind there was no changing it. She was already jumping out of the window and following the others. Ryu, rushed to do the same after his initial shock.

* * *

'_Yoh…what is it that you most wish for…what is what you most desire'_

All truth be told, Yoh had no idea what he always wished for. Everything had been handed down to him, but he had to guess, he wanted a life of cloud watching filled with the sweet sounds of Bob Marley in his earphones. Closing his eyes, he felt the anger rush him, he felt his spirit leave his body and all of a sudden her was someone else.

His eyes blinked, and he stared.

Flames, burning and licking the land he had never met, around him and people shouting, and that man. Yoh stared in awe, only having seen that man in pictures before, that was his father. He knew it was so, but for some reason he was so far away and at the end of his wrath. He watched as people around him tried hard to avoid the flames that seemed to surround him but not harm him. They weren't hot at all…

He looked down, at his hands. Not his hands…

"Hao!" Someone yelled, a man he did not know "Stop this nonsense!" He roared. Yoh found his hand going up and his lips forming the words. 'Burn'

* * *

'_Never thought I'd be back here like this' _Hao thought as his spirit took form in Yoh's body. As soon as their spirits had crossed over to switch bodies, the gates of Izumo were wide open to both words. Both on earth and in between as it was never meant to be. Hao smirked to himself. Today he would also learn what kind of power his twin held.

"Errode!" He called out, without thinking and just letting the muscle memory, he now possessed take over. The land before him cracked and began to decay in the oddest of way, making houses sink down and it was almost as if the earth was swallowing them alive. Hao stared in disbelief and then smirked once again. This was just fine.

He took a few step forwards and then stopped.

That blond haired witch Anna was there, and so was everyone else that seemed to guard the palace. He coolly watched them as if they were nothing to him. Opacho ran over to him, and stood beside him. "Your mother is right behind them," she reported.

"Good" Hao said, "Tell Yoh to bring father along for the party" Opacho nodded her head without question and went to do as she was told. As soon as she was gone, Hao regarded the others again "So, I guess we are all here to celebrate the welcoming of a new reform" He laughed, minanically as he could with Yoh's much softer voice from his own.

"Yoh!" Anna called out, "This isn't like you, snap out of it"

"That's not Yoh" Keiko spoke, her voice serious as she watched her other son stand there. "That's Yoh's body, but that is not Yoh, a mother would know. Hao…this is how we meet son" Hao scoffed and watched her as his mother stood there. Both hands pressed to her chest and her eyes determined and trained on his face.

"Not that you ever wanted to meet me"

"What are you talking about; I've always wanted to meet you. You're my son"

"The son who's death you wish for, but tell me mother. Now that I am Yoh and Yoh is me, are you still going to be able to kill me?" He tilted his head in a devious way and Keiko's eyes widened. Then she finally got it, and then she finally understood. If one of the twins died, so did the other. No matter what body they were in, both would die. They were one, not only was one was suppose to exist, but both had to exist together…

"Hao" she whispered. She was not supposed to know his name, but she couldn't help but want to know it. She found a way to learn it, but she never wanted Yoh to know it.

Hao snapped his fingers and made the land quake under their feet.

* * *

Yoh, in Hao's body, jumped back and kept swiftly moving as he dodged attack after attack from the two men. One he believed was his father and the other one he had no idea who he was. "Master Yoh, it's time, Lord Hao needs for you to bring them towards the opening now!" Opacho had come out of nowhere. Yoh nodded his head swiftly and kept moving. He smiled softly as he let himself dream for one moment.

"_Come with me then, and let's run away" _

He smiled.

Maybe, just maybe someday he and his twin will be able to talk normally and live in the same time and place. Without anyone forcing them to fight each other, without anyone trying to control what they did. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to happen today. He could always wish and dream, but he could never be certain.

Mikihisa and Yoken kept following 'Hao' as fast as they could "Is the damn little bastard running away?" Yoken asked, narrowing his eyes and running even faster.

"Wait, father" Mikihisa held out his hand "This could be one of his traps, you know how Hao is" they both cautiously slowed down and watched where Hao was taking them. It was as if he was leading two rats down his trap and they were not going to fall for it. That was when they noticed where they were being taken, the entrance of Izumo. They both halted at the entrance, just a few feet from Hao and the young Asakura looked over his shoulder to them.

Opacho got their attention by jumping up and saying "Welcome to the death cry of dawn", she giggled.

"Ne father, why didn't you ever think about facing mother" Yoh turned around, the illusion then braking and showing him instead of Hao "Perhaps, just maybe, she is the one that you have wanted to kill all along. You just used me and my brother as an excuse to escape your….inner most desires" Mikihisa was shaking in disbelief. Was that…was that his other son? Was that Yoh? Yoken was not as shaken and stepped forward.

"This is none of your business to talk about so easily" He yelled, "You truly are the one to fight Hao and take him down, and then you can rule!" Yoh narrowed his eyes to him, his orbs glinting white silver as he did so. How dare he suggest he over power his twin brother, even after all this!

"What, is ruling a kingdom all you care about?" Yoh asked, "Well then, maybe I should crown you the fool king of all this, I should set you up in a high pedestal with all the jewels in the world. Torture you with having to please everyone in the land, everyday something new, everyday everyone watching you, judging. What will you do? Live happily being at the top and being forced to love and being told who to marry?"

"What's wrong with all that? If you get to be the one in control of everyone else-" The earth moved under Yoken's feet, and cracked. It pulled him down and then trapped his feet to the ground.

"You can save your breath!" Yoh snapped his hand out stretched and an angry look on his face. It rivaled that one of Hao's and it was no less intimidating. Even more so, it looked so unnatural in Yoh's face. He then turned to Mikihisa "Follow me" He bluntly said and walked right into Izumo. Mikihisa watched and hesistantly followed.

He had not been in Izumo for so long now.

* * *

"_I know, but as a united front, they can't tell us what to do. So come with me?" _

Everyone was where they were supposed to be now. Yoh and Hao were in the middle of it all, now everyone could see which one was which. For the first time, in so many years, Mikihisa and Keiko were looking at each other eye to eye. Therefore, this had been their plan, they both thought as nervousness entered them and they did not even know what to say. Hao was getting a little annoyed with both parents, good for nothing-pathetic old vampires! "So, talk already, this is a fight between the both of you anyways!" He snapped.

Keiko took a step back "Well, yeah it is, but" She never thought it was going to be like this…it would even be the same if Hao and Yoh killed each other.

"This is just awkward" Mikihisa dead panned.

"This is no time to be funny!" Anna yelled this time, she had no idea what was going on, but she was pissed. Someone was going to pay! Ren, Horo, and Ryu tried to calm her down at the same time tried to get away. Tamamura just shrunk back from Anna's flaming passion to kill someone at that moment.

"Calm down Anna" She said, in her soft squeaky voice.

"Mom, you once said that you would doing this just so that father could come back home" Yoh said.

"I…uh" she lowered her head. She had too much pride to ever admit to anyone else that she had missed Mikihisa and that she still loved him. It was selfish of her, she thought; it was so selfish to want to keep someone who did not feel anything for you. Yoh watched his mother internally fight with herself over what to do. Mikihisa watched and waited, wanting to hear for Keiko what she felt, because he too, still loved her. "I've missed you Mikihisa-"

"Nonsense!" A raspy voice yelled, and Yohmei was there. His presence was a disturbance, but he had a sword in his hand and a fighting pose. "Nothing is going to happen here, other than Yoh will kill Hao and take throne."

"Father" Keiko began to protest.

"No!" he snapped.

Yoh and Hao watched him. The old man made a few swift moves, showing off his great fighting skills. Everyone seemed tense as he did this, but everything fell completely silent when Yoh and Hao started to laugh aloud. Both twins could not hide how much they found this to be hilarious, to the point they were doubling over in laughter.

"Grandpa, you're funny" Yoh commented. This made Yohmei get angry.

"Yoh! I will show you respect for your elders!" He snapped, and hit Yoh over the head with the bud of the sword. He glared, unable to believe that he was not being taken seriously. It was just like Yoh, just like him to always make a joke out of everything!

"O-ouch" Yoh said, bringing his hand up to rub his aching head "That hurt" he mildly complained. Mikihisa was mystified, unable to believe what he had just seen. Hao had just laughed, and not his insane laughter, but a real genuine laugh. It was truly something he had never seen before. Now he felt like he had always been selfish for wanting something that his son had always told him that he did not want. He was the one that had been so selfish.

He was supposed to be the parent, but he was acting like a child.

He was not an evil man; he just always thought that this was what was best. However, maybe, Hao knew what was best for himself more than he, as his father, knew. Hao seemed to only chuckle more at the fact that his twin had just been scolded. "Anyways," Yohmei cleared his throat "I am being serious, both of you will have to fight each other"

"Fight, we can do, but kill each other is out of the question" Hao became deadly serious, his hand extending out to shield Yoh from his grandfather. "All we are doing is deciding on someone for the throne, because we are twins doesn't mean either of us have to die" Yomei took a step back at Hao's protective stand over Yoh.

"Damn brat…" He started, but he never got to finish. His eyes widened in an instant when something swift caught the corner of his eye.

"You are going to die Hao!" The voice roared, before Yohmei could think about what was going to happen, he was jumping right in front of both his grandsons. He took the blow straight in the chest, where his rib cage cracked and caved deep into his lungs and his beating heart. Everything seemed to stand still for a second, but then it all went fast. Everyone was shaking from what they had just seen, and the attacker just stared down at the elder vampire he had just hit. "AAAAH WORTHLESS" he snapped, pulling himself away and facing Hao again.

The Asakura Twins both stared, in shock and then in anger. They had been trying to straighten everything out, but this man had just ruined that effort. Hao smirked, stepping forward and deadly said "Yoken"

"You bastard!" Ren snapped, Horo was in the same as well as Ryu and all three had drawn out their weapons. Anna had her beads and Tamamura was shaking from fear.

"No" Hao spoke, his hand out stretching to keep them from even making a move. They all watched as Hao stood in front of Yoken, and they were confused as to when Yoh had moved for him to be on the other side of him. Either way, both twins' eyes were a silver white color that just spoke volumes of hatred that they held for this man. There was going to be no mercy from this point on, and the air turned cold but it still burned "Ensnare"

"Devour"

Moreover, Yoken was bound, swallowed by the earth to burn in the pits of hells fires.

* * *

In just the past two hours, so much discussion had been done. Both grandfathers were now dead, and Yohmei had passed on as well. Ren, Horo, Anna, Mikihisa, nor Keiko could get near the twins. Now with the barrier that Opacho had built around the two of them. Both of them were negotiating with them, that they would fight for the throne, but would not kill each other. If one more word was mentioned about it, then their parents would die, and so would everyone else that relied of living in Izumo. That had not been enough, they had also demanded that both their parents re-married and became husband and wife again.

All their points and demands had to be met.

"You two must be insane!" Ren snapped, frustrated with everything that was going on.

"This doesn't concern you," Hao mocked, crossing his arms. "You are free to leave any time you want"

"And leave you here with your parents alone so you can kill them?" Ren shot back, "Not a chance"

"I have self control" Hao matched back. There was already something there that promised neither would get along. Yoh chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Ren, Hao's not evil"

"As if I can trust your word Yoh, you have no control over him"

"True"

"Alright, whatever, enough dudes!" Horo yelled, "You are giving me a headache and I don't think we want to piss Anna any more than she already is"

"Why is she so mad?" Yoh asked, looking at the blond female just sitting there silently, her head bowed so her hair covered her face.

"That is because she is not match for Opacho, try as she might, she can never break the spell" Hao spoke, his hand going to ruffle the young girls hair as she giggled in delight. Everyone turned to look at her.

"How does she have so much power?" Tamamura all but stuttered out, her face a light pink color "I'm so-sorry!" she added, bowing her head when all eyes turned to her. Opacho of course, smiled at her and then brightly said.

"It's because" Everyone waited in anticipation now "It's a se-cret!" She laughed at all their faces. Yoh just kept smiling softly with his head down. Both their parents were still there, sitting quietly and not saying a thing. He had to wonder if perhaps this was hard on them. But, he knew that it would be a lot harder to kill Hao now that he knew him more, and a lot harder because, he had to admit. He really liked Hao, a lot.

"It's decided then" Mikihisa said, standing up suddenly and startling everyone from their light talk. The father Asakura had a hard look on his face, almost tense. Everyone watching him. "We will get back together, but first" He swiftly pointed to Yoh and Hao "You two will have to face off so we can have the final outcome of who will rule as king"

Both Yoh and Hao sat there frozen.

"Alright" Hao agreed, closing his eyes. Yoh watched him, dreading this, but nodded.

"Agreed," He softly spoke, looking away from Hao now. If it must be done, then he would face Hao, but no one told him that he had to like it. He did not think he could even bring himself to hurt Hao in the slightest….

"Wait" Anna called out. Everyone turned to her "I have a condition of my own; that I believe both of you might want to add"

"Go on"

"Yoh and Hao both get to decide who they want to marry in the near future" Anna turned her sharp eyes on everyone. She was dead serious about this. Hao and Yoh agreed with her and then it was all left up to Mikihisa and Keiko. Keiko nodded her head rapidly and sighed, as if finally something had happened to let the weight of all of this lift off her.

Mikihisa was tense again, but bowed his head. He gave a deep sigh, and then said a firm "Agreed"

* * *

_Sometimes we cannot escape what seems to be fate pitting me against someone that could mean so much to me…Sometimes I just want to tell everyone that I have had enough. And then maybe I would have to leave them behind._

_However, if I get to see them and be with them from now on and I never have to let them go. For the moment, if just for the moment _

_It is a lot better than have to say, bye bye…_

_

* * *

_

Hehe, Hey there. It's been so long, so many things have happened. But, I finally updated this story...I still need to update the other one "This love" But, here's a start. SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! So many of you reviewed and I thank you! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I feel it's kind of awkward.

Please review.


	8. Unfinished Business

Chapter: **8**

**Kept **Apart

Unfinished Business

_When faced with a challenge, you do not run away. The best thing to you can do is come face to face with it and hope for the best. Waiting for the unavoidable can be hard as well, but you keep trying and you believe. After all, everything will turn out for the best, but do not be confused, and do not allowed your unnamed emotions to distract you…_

_What do you think you are starting to feel? Just prepare yourself. _

_But then again, maybe, just maybe something new here has began to grow..._

_

* * *

_The cool morning air seemed to lift the dust from the ground as it slowly whistles through the lands. Yoh sat silently, by himself, thinking about everything that had happened in the matter of just a few hours. Two days later, nothing seemed to have changed. Anna was still controlling him, his brother was not here, and Admidamaru was still trapped…"Trapped" Yoh whispered his eyes centering on the card that he held. "That's exactly how I feel right now, trapped" Yoh sighed, closing his eyes in any means of attempts to clear his mind.

He just needed this time alone. He did not want to have to think about the fact that he was going to have to battle his brother soon. Throne be damned, he would gladly just give Hao the position if it meant that neither of them would end up hurt. Fat chance of that happening, and he knew that for this he was going to have to harden himself, his thoughts, emotions, and heart. He was going to have to be strong if he was going to have to go through with this. He was going to have to fight Hao at full strength and fair, so the real heir could decent the throne this time around.

If only he could be so strong as to free Admidamaru.

Looking up, he watched the clouds brush on the sky in blues, purples, and gold. It was soon going to be time to feed, and the day for when he was going to have to face Hao in the battlefield was approaching. That is when Yoh decided to make a stand and hone some of his powers, and really prepare himself for the upcoming battle. His conscious ate up at him that he had to do this right and it was not the time to just be lazy and worry about anything. Although, in the end as he said, things would work out all for the best if just allowed, "I'm going to find a way to break Anna's spell and free you Admidamaru"

For the rest of the day, Yoh worked hard on mastering his disabling spells against witches. It kept him focused and concentrated in something other than the fact that he was soon going to have to fight Hao in a battle.

Late that night, Anna sat in her room, coming through her short hair and playing around with her small laptop. Technology build by witches was more advanced than that of any human and it provided vampires with wide world knowledge. She was bored, now that she no longer was to marry Yoh, she had no right to train him. There was nothing that connected her to him anymore, and that alone made her sad she never hated Yoh, but she never loved him so deeply either. She cared for him as if he were her brother. Still, she was going to be the one to coordinate the battle between both twins and Tamamura was going to help her. The pink haired girl willingly offered her help. It made Anna wonder why that little witch was still hanging around. She clicked a button, then closed her laptop, and gracefully got up to head to bed. As she did this, she glanced at the clock, eleven fifty nine, and one second later midnight.

As soon as the time changed, something made her eyes go wide and made her gasp.

Someone had just released one of her spells. The shock that it sent down her body it was obvious that someone had and it was an overpowering strength. '_Show me who_!' She mentally demanded and her powers guided her to the source of it. Yoh had just broken the seal on the card that had locked Admidamaru away! She was completely startled by this. For once, she never thought that Yoh could be so strong to break on of her spells "I underestimated you Yoh" She whispered to herself and just allowed her body to stay in its state of shock.

A moment later she was able to sit down as she pondered "If both Yoh and Hao are incredibly strong, it scares me to think what kind of power they will unleash when they come to fight face to face" She never liked vampires. She had a distaste for them no matter if they had taken her in like family she felt she could trust no one.

At the moment though, both Asakura twins scared her the most.

Yoh was panting hard, his eyes were a silver white color and a black pupil in the center and then his eyes closed. He took a moment to briefly relax his body from the tension that had filled him once he had finished the spell. The room was bright with light and it was hurting his very being making him even more blood thirsty than he had ever been in his life. Inside, all he could hear was his own hunger roaring and ringing in his ears and nearly collapsed, but he caught himself. "Master Yoh, are you alright!" He briefly heard Admidamaru's voice.

"A…" He called his throat dry that the words would not continue pass the single syllable. Feeling frightened for his master, Admidamaru made his body solid and reached for his master. Yoh leaned into him and passed out.

"I'll make sure you are fed" He said, and then made his body as well as Yoh's transparent, trying not to worry when Yoh's fangs elongated themselves and he could be taken over by blind hunger and kill anyone.

* * *

**In another time zone**

Hao had left Izumo as soon as he knew things would be fine and as soon as he returned he and Yoh will fight, but right now he had unfinished business to attend. There was someone he had been hunting down, that was before his father had called him back to Northern lights. He used to have a group of followers back then, but one of them were as close to him as Opacho, Kanna, Macchi, and Mari had all been to him. He had not gotten the chance to save his trio of Hana-gumi witches as they had been killed, and he barely had managed to escape with Opacho. He could take the deaths of all of them, but he could not forgive anyone for trying to even hurt his group, and now he had nothing.

So, now, he was going to do to them what they did to him. He was going to kill the X-laws; he had already given them too much leeway time for them to keep living. And he was going to make sure their pretty little leader also suffered, Jeanne, how he hated her. He had never heard of her or even knew her for she to claim to hate him, but he did his homework and his research. He had learned that the X-laws were a group of Vampire hunters and they were the best at what they did. Killing his kind, Vampires in other words, so now he personally will kill their kind and Jeanne was going to wish she never met him.

One thing she did not realize when Hao became one of her targets was that Hao was not like other vampires. Other vampires burned to fairy-dusted ashes at the mere contact of fire, but fire danced across his skin and made him glow that destroyed him. It seemed almost impossible to kill him, unless you drove a stake through his chest. Water did not hurt him either, in anyway and his flames just seemed to grow in it.

One thing that he still had a hard time understanding was that Jeanne claimed that the Iron maiden that guarded vampires was supposed to be their end. That that statue had been stolen from her clan and that it was time to claim it back, and everyone there was her brother and sister. It all made sense when he learned that the iron maiden Jane was an icon for witches, and well, this group was a bunch of warlocks, witches, hexes, all who would also any other witch that tried to aid, or protect a vampire. That meant that Anna had used the icon, and as soon as she was found she too would die under the x-law hate group command.

"They are in there," Opacho said, her eyes a vacant black color as she searched the perimeter of the area. Hao silently kept walking around the tall white building, a frown etched on his face. "Everyone is having a meeting, my lord"

"Opacho, can you tell me a way to get in without being noticed?" Hao asked her, his own eyes scanning the area. There were a few lighted offices with no one in them, and Opacho was quick with the request.

"Yes" She said, "The second floor, the third room, its dark and no one is there" She said, "Everyone is on the third floor through" The building only had four floors to it. Hao nodded his head as he spotted the window she was talking about and crossed his arms with a sigh. Opacho's eyes turned back to normal and she turned to Hao. "Is there something wrong, my lord?" She asked, her big eyes blinking. Hao nodded once.

"It's too easy, and too careless." He said, narrowing his eyes. "It's practically an invitation to some trouble, I know they wouldn't mind it…but" Hao shrugged. He was not in the mood for fun and games and being caught, "Why don't we walk in through the front door"

"My lord, if they sense what you are"

"They won't, you can mask it, can't you?" Hao gave her a look "Make me appear like a normal human or something"

"What are you planning?" She demanded, not liking the idea of putting Hao in danger.

"Ah, come on Opacho, it's going to be fun" he crouched down before her "I promise you" he smiled and patted her head. Opacho still looked reluctant but then nodded her head in a submissive matter. For whatever her lord wished, she would give. "Good girl, now don't disappoint me. We'll go in together and we'll pretend to be looking for a job or something"

Hao was dressed in black jeans that fit him a little lose, and black sneakers. It was nothing much professional but he topped it off with a white button up shirt that was left un-tucked and the cuffs were pulled up to his elbows. Opacho was dressed in a simple little girl orange dress that seemed to button up at the top, a white shirt under, and the skirt reached to her knees. Then she had white socks and black shoes to finish the assemble. Hao held her hand as he confidently lead her into the building. At the bottom floor, there were sitting areas and a receptionist that was taking in applications and talking with other people.

Hao walked casually, not raising any attention as he walked to the sitting area and sitting down in a seat that faced away from the front. Opacho sat beside him and both just kept silent, and Opacho watched Hao as he ran a hand through his long hair and then left it behind him. She was a little nervous, since even though she was strong a witch with strong senses would be able to read her spell in the air if she was not careful. Hao silently contemplated what he needed to do.

A tall male with blond hair that was making his way through the lobby turned his head and looked at him. He then stopped walking just to look at him a little more before walking up to him with a look of hostility. "May we help you sir, and why is a child here?" He asked, sounding displeased.

"Sorry, I didn't have a babysitter for her, I came to see If I could apply here for a job. I'm not having any luck" Hao smiled as pleasantly as he could to the pristine white dressed blond, tall male "I apologize for the child being here, of course"

"I doubt you will find any work here for you," He said, his snobbish appearance really getting on Hao's bad side.

"I see" Hao said, faking disappointment "Can I please get your name?" he shrugged "Precautions, you know. I might want to call in"

"My name really won't matter to you, you are not going to be hired here. Please leave and search somewhere else" The man was not giving up any information, but Hao did not need it. He knew everything he needed to know, even the man's name.

"Ah, if you say so then" Hao said standing up. That was Opacho's cue.

"Ah! I need to pee papa" She said it in the voice of that of a cute child and clung to Hao with a desperate look in her eyes, as she seemed to dance with the need to go to the bathroom.

"Oh my, where are your bathrooms?" Hao asked. Feeling irritated, the man pointed to the far corner in the lobby.

"You can use the facilities, but be quick. You are not supposed to be here anyways"

"Ah, I see, thank you" Hao reached for Opacho's hand and led her to the bathroom. The man pushed at his glasses, glaring, feeling as if he had seen that male somewhere, but he could not quite place it. He opened some of his files and started to calmly look over them, many of them recent documents that they had planned to take out under Jeanne's orders. Hao took note of this and smirked.

"Come on Opacho" He said as he walked past the bathrooms to the elevator. Opacho giggled as she followed him and quietly got into the empty elevator. Opacho looked at the numbers and pointed to the number four and Hao pressed it. The top floor, as Opacho had described was a full one floor office that belonged to only Jeanne and her pet. The tall blond male that had talked to them in the lobby, his name was Marcos and he was second in command. Seeing that he was out, it was obvious that the meeting was over, but Jeanne never personally conducted the meetings, she always seemed to speak through Marcos.

Down at the lobby, Miine approached Marco's and asked, "Who was that guy that you sent over there?" She pointed to the elevator, "Did he even have an appointment"

"What?" Marco asked still looking through the files. Then he stopped at one, a recent mission to destroy the young Asakura heir, Hao. He turned to Miine "what are you talking about"

"That guy and the little girl, they got in the elevator, where did you send them?"

"That bastard" Marco hissed. "They tricked us, he said he was going to use the bathroom, we have to stop him, he's a vampire and he'll be after Jeanne!" he called. Everyone rose in alarm and ran for the stairs to try to catch Hao before he reached Jeanne. It had been a brilliant sneak attack that they would never expect! For a vampire to walk into the Ex-law's sanctuary it was practically suicide! No vampire would be dumb enough to do this. Marco smirked; well they were not going to have to search for Hao anymore he had to come to them and they were going to kill him.

Hao had reached the four floor with Opacho and it opened to Jeanne's office, where she was silently sitting and writing something. She looked up, expecting it to be Marco, but instead her eyes widen and she got to her feet when she saw Hao. "What are you doing here!" She snapped, her blood red eyes becoming angry and her silver hair seemed to stand.

"Now, why is it that you hate me so much when I never did anything to you?" He asked casually, crossing his arms.

"That is where you are wrong!" She yelled, "You vampires have no shame trying to control us witches to do everything they want. We should be able to overrule you, not serve you" She smirked "And you to actually have them as servants, now that is just so despicable."

"I never asked them to serve me; they asked if they could serve me." Hao argued back. "They never did anything against their own will"

"That's right!" Opacho called "Lord Hao has been nothing but kind" Jeanne's eyes went to Opacho and she stared at her. She could read Opacho's presence and was confused.

"A vampire and a witch and she is not a hybrid," She mumbled. "You turned her"

"Master Hao saved me!" Opacho argued, "I was going to die and he saved me, so I owe everything to him"

"No, you don't, don't you get it he cursed you!"

"So, you believe I was cursed since birth?" Hao asked, as he cut in the conversation.

"But of course" that is when the other X-laws entered the room and she raised her hand to stop them. "Hao, we as a corporation are working on a cure, you could help us accomplish it and every vampire in the world can be human then." Hao gave her a look like she was crazy and her team watched her silently as if not trusting her judgment of Hao. "You are seeking something, are you not, a freedom! That is why you came here"

"Jeanne" Marco called, desperately.

"Are you saying, turn us to human and then the witches rule the world." Hao narrowed his eyes "Very selfish of you to want to be the only powerful being in the world, but you do forget about the werewolves, the spirits, the witches will never prevail over them"

"Werewolves, are dogs, they follow our orders now"

"They are stupid"

"Come on Hao, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Jeanne's lips curved, as she smiled and tried to hypnotize him with her eyes. Hao was a lot stronger to be hypnotized though, he would not fall for her trap.

"No" His answer was simple.

"What?" Jeanne asked, startled. "Fine then, you shall die"

"Yeah, I know" Hao said. Down stairs in the now empty lobby, fire had seared it, and continued to climb, silently without raising any alarm. "But then again, I am not known to die so easily" Hao commented as he looked away to take in the large room that seemed seldom decorated, everything white and clean. He would have guessed it was a room at an asylum hospital. Jeanne narrowed her eyes and with her hot temper raised fire with her own will.

"Die, Hao Asakura!" She snapped, the flames coming towards them. Opacho quickly clung to her lord knowing she would be safe with him. Hao smirked as the flames surrounded him, and seemed to consume him. He reached for Opacho and transported her out of the room to the front of the building where the dark skinned girl waited for him now. Of course, in Jeanne's position it looked like she had the upper hand and she had won against Hao. She looked pleased with her own work; she was one-step closer to defeating everyone. She believed that Hao was the heir of course, and Hao knew this, he also knew she had no idea who Yoh was.

"Just as preserved" Marco's said "No one that comes here ever gets out alive" Everyone behind him nodded, and Jeanne stopped to see if perhaps the ashes remained, but the flames just kept going with a will of their own. She stared in confusion, as she no longer controlled the flames, but her partners did not know that. Hao could see them through the flames though. "You are great as always, Jeanne" Marco said and turned to her, but his smug smile faltered when he saw her panicked face "What's wrong?"

"The flames!" she cried "They won't vanish at my will" She turned to them "We must evacuate!" She said. They all rushed down the stairs and Hao lowered the flames around him as he watched them go and then expanded and exploded the flames further around the room. The building was already burning hot and stuffy at the bottom, the only way out was the windows.

'_Master Hao?_' Opacho mentally called.

'_I'm fine, just seal any and every way out, including the windows._' He said as he walked over to Jeanne's desk and started to pull documents. Everyone ever killed anyone that was being targeted, and anyone who was currently marked to die. He could not believe it, even witches, was kind of division was this? He did not like it one bit, and he had already made sure the other branches fell, he was especially pleased this one was the last one he had to target. He dropped every document and walked out of the room the way they had gone. He could hear the shouting, and the crying, the wails of agony.

Hao teleported himself out to Opacho's side, where she stood chanting something "No one shall get out" A coffin of fire, anything that was going to be left was going to be ashes. Two hours later, the building was left in nothing but ashes and the flames had vanished as if they had never been there. there had been no alarm raised, no one alerted, and everything had gone down smoothly. Hao felt like it was way too easy.

"Our mission was accomplished" Opacho commented.

"Do you sense anything?" Hao asked, and turned his back on the building. Opacho nodded her head and followed him.

"Jeanne and Marco are still alive"

"Interesting" he said, both vanished completely.

Jeanne had prot4efcteed herself from the flames and the only other she could protect was Marco, her lover. "What happened?" Jeanne asked, feeling confused at the fact that out of nowhere, flames had erupted. Had her power gotten out of control? She looked at her hands, no, those weren't her flames…could it had been the small witch that was with Hao. It could have been, even though she was a vampire, and if so, she must of protected Hao and helped him escape. Nothing else made more sense.

"I want Asakura Hao dead!" she said with a harden look.

"Of course" Marco said.

"But it's only me and you now Marco, I can't lose any more witches!" Marco looked at her in shock but her crimson red eyes told him not to question her.

* * *

**Land of Izumo**

Hao returned to Izumo and searched for his twin. He of course knew he could not leave Jeanne and Marco to live, but now he was her only target. Still, she was no match for him, he could destroy her if he so as wished it. He just wanted to make this a fun game, as long as no one else around him got hurt and he was the only target, he did not mind playing his game. For now, Opacho kept an eye on the last X-law's location. Hao felt like those two had strayed and lost sight, no Witch was suppose to be a hunter that was the human's job for rouges.

Of course, he despised humans.

He sharpened his senses, and searched for Yoh and frowned when he felt a faint energy emitting from his twin. It was coming from a room somewhere in the palace; it was not hard for him to find it. He opened the doors and was surprised to see the spirit of a samurai standing over his younger twin's unconscious body, with a blood covered face, and hands. "What's going on here?" He asked, direct and firm. It startled the spirit.

Admidamaru turned around to face a long haired vampire that looked just like his master…"Master Yoh starved himself, he just finished feeding, and I guess feeling weak. Who are you?" Hao narrowed his eyes, knowing that the spirit was telling the truth. Hao ignored the question and walked in, past the spirit and kneeled before his twin. He pressed his hand on Yoh's cheek, his fingers brushing some of the blood, and then brought them up to his lips. "Mnmm, warm" He said in a low voice. Admidamaru, feeling protective of his master snapped.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" His voice was more demanding, but then he no longer said anything when he saw the pleasure look on the other's face. He watched as the vampire pulled his master close, and then grasped Yoh's chin, and brought his tongue out. It was pure seduction the way the unknown vampire licked the blood on his master's cheek, the act was so thorough, and the vampire was enjoying the act in itself. Admidamaru was frozen in his place.

"Wake up Yoh" Hao's voice was a sweet husk. Hao smirked when he got no response, and leaned in to nip at Yoh's earlobe.

"Hmmn" Yoh moved closer to him. He squeezed his eyes and then slowly opened them to see who was holding him. It felt so familiar to the point of comfort. He looked up only to meet smiling brown eyes that matched his, except these held so much mischief and mirth. "Hao?" he mumbled.

"Who else?" Hao asked, once more leaning in to lick Yoh's cheek of the blood on his twin. Something told him that blood off Yoh's skin somehow tasted so much better than from the neck of the human who offered it.

"Ah, what are you doing" Yoh lightly protested and reached up to touch his cheek to see he had blood all on his face.

"I'm hungry" Hao said and smiled. Under the blood, Yoh blushed and looked up at his older twin.

"Then feed somewhere else, not off my face" Yoh complained, this was so embarrassing for him. Hao chuckled.

"Alright, but you have to clean your face, or I'll lick you again" He said leaning in again to do just that, this time the lick right under Yoh's chin. Yoh felt his blood start pounding and his breath hitched. Before he knew it though, Hao had helped him to his feet and went searching for some blood of his own. Yoh watched him, as he took blood from another human willing to feed him, but as he watched him feed he had to wonder if maybe he was going to die.

"Master Yoh, who is that?"

Yoh did not hear Admidamaru, his heart was pounding to fast, and to loudly in his ears for him to pay attention to anything but his oddly racing heart. '_What's wrong with me_?'

"Yoh!" Admidamaru yelled.

"Ah, what?" Yoh was startled, his attention finally on Admidamaru.

"Who is that?"

"Oh, my twin brother, Hao" He said. Admidamaru's eyes widen.

"He's not going to try and kill you, is he?" Yoh was confused for a second before he realized what Admidamaru had said and laughed.

"Oh no, he's not." He said lightly. Admidamaru sighed, and both were startled when Hao was suddenly before Yoh again. His eyes staring directly into Yoh's. Yoh was captivated, those eyes were incredible it was impossible to say they were identical twins.

"Are you alright Yoh? Why hadn't you fed before?" He asked, a frown on his face.

"I was trying to free Admidamaru, my spirit guardian" Hao turned to Admidamaru and then back to Yoh.

"Alright then," He moved away and started to walk out the door "I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow Yoh." With that, Hao had vanished and left his breathless confused twin to wonder if he was going to die since his heart was pounding to fast for his entire body to keep up. '_Something is definitely wrong with me'_

He needed to ask Anna what was wrong with him.

* * *

Hey there! Thank you for all that reviewed( thank you, thank you, you are all far to kind!), and I know, damned, almost another month went by without me updating this story. Im so slow, I apologize for that.

Please review


	9. In Your Eyes

Chapter: **9**

**Kept **Apart

In Your Eyes

_Sitting quietly in the silence of darkness, I ask myself…where could a battle lead and find such an answer as to who should be victor. Well, the answer lies within the key…and the key lies within the eyes. But, it is deep rooted a lot deeper than just the color, or the determination there. No, to be sure who can win…_

_His heart has to be pure…. _

_Although, in a world of greed and never ending temptation, can such a thing still exist. What is it that will take for this world of vampires to be free even withing their own boundaries? The hope of it all seems so lost, and even dreams seem to shatter. So, we are standing now, I want to see what you are working with...maybe just maybe we'll learn something.  
_

_

* * *

_

One day after Hao's returned, everything had been organized, and they were finally going to face off for the ruler of the throne. Yoh was nervous. He had wanted to ask Anna what was wrong with him before the battle even started but he had put it aside and went on with worrying about the battle. Taking a deep breath, he said to himself "What is there to worry about" and then frowned and crossed his arms. There was a lot to worry about when he thought there was something wrong with him and he was about to go into battle.

"Ah look, he's pouting" Yoh blinked and looked up from sitting on the ground to the golden-eyed vampire, Ren. Ren smirked once he caught Yoh's eyes, and crossed his own arms as he stood there next to his boyfriend.

"Ren" Yoh exclaimed, a soft smile going onto his lips.

"You look tense Yoh," Yoh looked at Horo and sighed when he noted that all his friends were in the room. .

"Yeah" He mumbled. He did not want to worry them; there was no point in him doing so.

"Remember Yoh, you have to win, we don' want anyone other than you to be the king" Yoh nodded his head, even though deep inside, he did not wish to be king. Being king meant he was not free, and he loved to be free. Alternatively, if he was king, he could change the rules. Yeah, that was one way to look at it. He did not want to be controlled, and his only wish was only to look at the ever-changing sky and clouds in Izumo.

"Ah, don't worry, whatever happens, happens" Yoh fluidly stood up, knowing that whether he liked it or not he was going to face his brother. Although, unknown to Yoh, when he asked his friends not to worry, it was when they worried the most. They feared most of the time that Yoh was not taking this seriously, and feared they might get stuck with a different king from what they had envisioned. As soon as Yoh walked out of there, Horo turned to Ren with a scared look in his eyes.

"We are doomed, aren't we"

"I don't know...but it seems we are"

* * *

The time had come, and there was no turning back.

Being a vampire, you either accepted it as a curse or a blessing to be what you were. You were not human, maybe above them, but you always needed them to survive since they supplied the blood you needed to feed. It was a fragile balance, but it existed in harmony, because Izumo existed as the perfect plane to hold everything in place. Taking in a king only meant that an alpha male was chosen to make sure certain lines and boundaries were never crossed. It was meant to insure that the rules of this natural and fragile balance stayed in place. So, here stood two powerful brothers, one with a carefree look on his face, and the other with a smile across his lips and mirth in his eyes.

As identical as they might be, and as identical their own DNA combined them to be, they were different in many ways. One was soft, the other was coarse, one could rile up malice and the other preferred to live for peace. "I do hope you are ready for this fight Yoh" Hao spoke "Since, just because you are my twin brother doesn't mean that I will go easy on you"

The younger identical twin smiled, with a small chuckled "I would expect no less from you, my brother" a cold sliver of air picked up that caused everyone around them to feel a tremble down their spine. In the stands, every other vampire feared both brothers, the match did not matter, but their potential power was something hard to imagine. It was almost a nail biting suspense, but at the same time, it was more of a shilling thrill that made you want to cheer.

"Alright boys" Mikihisa said, glancing once at his queen, Keiko who nodded at him that it was alright to continue this, as much as she didn't want Yoh to be hurt, and wanted to learn more about Hao. This could not be changed. Not under both their circumstances at being heir's to the throne. "As it has been decided, there will be killing, and there is a time limit, the one with the upper hand at the given moment is to be the new king" Mikihisa looked between Hao and Yoh go each gave a slight nod. Sighing, and preparing himself for the words, he swallowed hard "Begin!"

Neither Asakura twin moved as Mikihisa started the ten-minute timer. Everyone thought that it was going to be a sort of staring contest, but either way sat at the edge of their seats in suspense. In their own plane and world, both twins looked at each other, for a second, a single splitting moment they locked eyes and then they were gone. Moving so fast that the naked eye of a human could not see them, but other vampires were startled by the sudden movement and for a second lost sight of them before finding them again. Hao, had moved in fast to drive his fist into the centered belly of his twin who gasped at having the air knocked out of him.

For a second, Yoh seemed to have lost his thought process as he was pushed aside. Before he hit the rimmed wall of the dome though, he vanished and re-appeared behind the elder Asakura who noted this, his eyes widening and expressing themselves to catch every movement. The fight continued, moving fast as Yoh managed to land his own blows with Hao, making them equally matched in a hand on hand combat. It amazed Hao at how many punches his twin could take and not for once be knocked down and out.

Both seemed to have the same thought in mind as each one of them drew out a sword of their own, the metals clashing together.

Neither spoke, their eyes a white silver all around except for the black pupil center of their eye. They both stared, at their identical furiosity, and Hao felt himself feel the need to pull away. Yoh moved away just as a wall of fire grew around Hao. It almost seemed unfair that the elder Asakura was able to manipulate flames all for himself, as seeing that the licks of flames were the weakness of any other vampire.

That did not stop Yoh from starting his own dust storm, angrily pushing at the wall of fire that kept him from reaching his brother.

They were the same.

Yet, at the same time, they were not.

Flaming hot dust seemed to move and heat the dome where they had been battling, everyone around them hissed out and moved away to the sky. Everyone was watching perplexed at the immense strength that filled in the small area, tensing everything around it. Flames licked and rapidly moved to the ground, in search of Yoh's feet, but the younger Asakura already had strong roots heading the way of his older twin.

It all lead back to the power of their eyes.

Noticing the vines, and the other noticing the flames, both allowed their wings to sprout out of their backs in strong bursts. They flew up, and continued to clash their swords, as they saw that they were equally powered. It was exhilarating; it was almost like a game as both of them started to move, fast and quick in hopes to dominate each other.

"You are incredible," Hao whispered.

Yoh looked at him perplexed "I" And he found himself pushed down the ground. Harshly his body making contact with the heated dirt, "Augh"

"You let yourself get distracted" Hao leaned in, a smirk on his face.

Feeling a little embarrassed at allowing himself to be placed under such a position, Yoh moved his legs and arms to remove his twin from on top of him. "I won't let it happen again" he hissed, his fangs prominent and white in his mouth.

Hao was shocked at his younger twin's show of dominance for that split second "You really think you can win this?"

"Win what?" Yoh asked, "I never came into this looking to win anything" Yoh's words were cold and sincere. The Younger Asakura did not care what he was titled as long as he got to live and watch the sky swirl in colors once more.

"You are like no one I ever met Yoh" Hao dropped his weapon, in the desire to grasp his twins wrist and pin him down again "Your heart seems to sweet and pure for you to ever be a vampire" Hao's eyes widened when he felt a root wrap around his waist and pull him away from his younger twin. Yoh smirked.

"Heh, Hao you let yourself get distracted"

"Oops" Hao snapped his fingers "My mistake" The root was ashes before Yoh knew it and his twin was gone. He searched wildly for a moment; when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and then hot breath breathe into his ear "I shouldn't underestimate you"

Yoh's heart was racing, and all he could think about was pushing Hao away from him. It was at that moment's instinctive pull that Yoh used more of his strength than usual to push Hao down. Hao too, had been taking by the fact that his younger twin had seen his playful banter as something to attack. Yoh was panting hard, shaking as the dirt around him stopped spinning. "Hao…" He whispered, his hand trembling.

"Ouch," Hao mumbled, in an uncaring way as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. Hao's flames died down, and as soon as everything was dropped, and with thirty seconds to go, both twins seemed to be at a standstill. Mikihisa wished one of them would move and provide the final assault, but neither seemed preoccupied with doing so. Both seemed to be in the positions that they had been in before. The time slowly slipped through the mellow stares and everyone just stayed speechless as the last second came. Who had won?

"TIME!"

* * *

Silence followed, before the crowd started an uproar.

"What's going on?"

"Who won, I don't get it"

"Will you two shut up!"

"Anna"

Everyone stayed silent as the golden haired witch crossed her arms over her chest. A glare stood over her confident and strong face, she was not in the mood to have people talking. The battle, it had been incredible and she could not help but feel that if this were a real life and dead battle, it would be hard to say that both had survived. Both twins were equally matched for being different elements, but most of all now, she saw what they did for each other. They balanced each other out, to place them in a fight was like calling on the forces of nature to create a hurricane and destroy a population.

"So, boys" Mikihisa called as he walked over to them, "Who won?"

There was no question as to who the victor in the battle had been. Hao had felt impressed by his younger twin, his words, his spirit, and drive in battle. Yoh was incredible, and he could see it now, the beauty behind those eyes. Yoh was, in so many words other than amazing, a hard person to describe and come by. He needed to be strong, but there was no doubt, he was the one.

There was a silence, yet hidden massage that was passed between both twins that could only be seen in their eyes. Hao, walked over to Yoh and reached for his hand "Yoh is the victor, I concede defeat to him" He smiled, in an odd way that made Yoh's heart skip, and then erratically dance happily in his chest. Maybe something was wrong with him, the mere thought of having Hao close to him made his inside clench and the skin holding him on the outside want to melt.

Yoh would have loved to say something, but with the loud cheering, he did not get the chance. And Hao seemed to become one with that crowd, at the moment that his twin pulled away, it made him feel completely empty inside.

Even though everyone was happy and found the occasion pleasing, Yoh had many questions lain in his heart that he wanted answered. He felt like he could not relax unless they were.

* * *

Later that day, late into the night while Anna was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea, she felt someone sit next to her. "Yoh, it's a surprise you would even come and sit next to me," She said, placing the cut of tea down. No one else was up and about anymore, which was the perfect time to talk with her. Yoh sighed, slowly.

"Hey Anna" He bit into his lower lip, cutting his own thought afraid of what he wanted to ask and what the answer might be.

"What is it Yoh?" She asked, worried now.

"I wanted to ask you about something, something that has been bothering me lately" Yoh seemed so defeated in Anna's eyes, not even her own rigorous training would leave him looking like this. Had the fight with Hao taken a lot out of him? Anna reached for his hand, in a small soothing way, as little as comfort she could muster to show to Yoh.

"You can tell me anything Yoh, and I will help you"

Yoh seemed to hesitate and then nodded his head, "Anna…my heart…" he swallowed but willed himself to say the words "Every time I come near Hao, my heart just beats so fast and not in a bad way, but it feels good, and…and it makes me happy yet confused at the same time. I'm scared Anna, what can it be?" Yoh pressed his other hand to his chest "What is this feeling?" he asked, his eyes seeming to see far away as Anna stared at him perplexed.

"Yoh" She said, her voice low…Now she was scaring him. The young Asakura sat up, straight and stare at her pointedly. His worst nightmare just seemed to have been confirmed right there and then by the shocked look on her face.

"There is something seriously wrong with me, isn't there" He quickly said, assuming the worse. Anna shook her head and glared at him.

"No Yoh!" She snapped, then sighed as she more lowly, to maintain privacy said "Yoh…I think you could be falling in love with Hao"

"What?" Yoh asked, feeling his heart kick at the mere thought, "That can't be right"

"You might have a crush" Anna teased, a smile crossing her lips "You like, like you're older twin brother"

Yoh felt his face heat up "Wh-what?" This could not be happening. He had never heard of such a thing ever happening. He never believed such a thing could happen to him. He wanted to pull away from Anna, and scream his head off. No, he wanted her to take the words back…no she was just teasing him…he could not be falling in love. "That can't be right, it's…it would never happen for me, I was never going to like anyone"

Anna got a maddening and mischievous grin on her face "Oh, but you are like the rest of us that own a heart Yoh, you are falling in love"

"No…"

"Yes" Anna chuckled darkly, "Ah, maybe we should plan a love letter you could give him"

"No"

"Oh, what's got you so scared?" she whispered, and Yoh felt like he was about to die…could he really have a crush on his older twin brother? Could he be falling in love with Hao? In such a short time of knowing him, for Yoh, his head was spinning and this was happening too fast…

Anna on the other hand, loved the idea.

* * *

From a corner in the darkness, unknown to them, Hao watched them as they sat whispering in the couch and he felt anger rise within him…_'could Yoh be in love with that witch?'_ He thought to himself. For a reason unknown to him, he did not like the idea of Yoh being in love with anyone at all. He could not bring himself to accept Yoh with anyone else.

But him.

* * *

_Time, it is like water running past our fingers before our eyes and there is no way to stop it, and with time there is change. With change, there is a new hope born and a completely new perspective of the world, and the new generation takes is it then, that in a single day so much can pass between two individuals and set so similar thoughts two the identity of their souls..._

_What was it that the world is calling for...maybe a little change. And slowly, this change seemed to sing the melody and the quotation of the words "Let's work together...together..."  
_

_

* * *

_

Hey there everyone! Thank you for your reviews! so... How's it going? I have had no real inspiration to continue this story or This Love, but do not fear, I will NEVER abandoned them. I already got an idea of what I want the next chapters to be about for This Love, so I'll work on that as soon as inspiration flows, And Even so, sooner or later, they will be update and continued.

As for this story, there is still a lot more I want to write, and I want to get it right. So, how was this chapter. It's the beginign for the second half of this fic! Hope you all continue to enjoy.

Please Review.


	10. Our Beginning

Chapter: **10**

**Kept **Apart

Our Beginning

_And you smiled…_

_It was the moment I thought my heart would forever fold into itself, as it elated in my chest. Oh, the joy and the passion that surrounds me, you know, I have a crush. I think it might be more, but even so, if I never tell him how I feel, my love for him will always be invisible. And yet it's hard, to be rejected, and here I am…_

_And you smile and I hope, it's for me. _

_

* * *

_Hao was silent.

His eyes looked up at the sky, with earnest. He could see the stars, and how different they looked in Izumo compared to anywhere else. They were simply beautiful. However, that was not the only thought entertaining his mind. The fact that when he had seen his twin near Ana the night before, he had acted a bit…possessive, was that correct of him to do? Even though, the strong connection he felt to Yoh could only be that he is his twin brother, his own flesh and blood. Hao's tongue came out then, and he licked his lips, at the thought of blood on Yoh's flesh.

He felt that was when it was sweetest.

It was exhilarating, the thought of being around Yoh. Even though he had a hard time believing that he might even have an inkling of like towards his twin…in the incest kind of way. He barely knew him, even if he had licked what he saw. And Yoh was so carefree it was nearly amusing what his twin was like. It'd really be sin to pour blood over that pure body, and lick it off with his own lips and tongue…It really was sin to think of his brother in such a sexual way. And yet, to him, it was not a sin in the slightest but a lustful desire that he craved, like a fat kid craved cake. Yes, Hao thought, it was a delectable wish unfulfilled.

Maybe he should let Yoh know all this. Nah, just letting him know would not be fun…he would play with him a little. Tease him here, and there, and just watch his reactions. It would be fun to see his twin brother flustered. Maybe he could even take the time to learn a little more about Yoh. Hao smirked, as he watched the stars, and the moon once more over him, a more serene emotion coming over him. Remembering once when he heard someone say, when it was time to give one's heart to someone, you had to make sure that person was in your heart. Hm, giving your heart to someone did not sound so bad, but he was still unsure of who even deserved his heart. Or how that was even possible.

"Master Hao"

Hao turned around to face the small girl, "Hmm, is something wrong Opacho?"

"No" she smiled "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure" Hao returned the smile. She quickly moved to sit next to him, and eyed him with curiosity as she looked up at the moon and back at him.

"Are you thinking about someone?" Her sudden question startled Hao. He turned to look at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?"

"The moon is full and so bright" She giggled "Mama always said that was when it was easier to clear your mind and really think about the one you love" She then looked a little serious "of course, that was so long ago…I miss her so much" Opacho whispered. Hao nodded his head, and sighed looking back at the sky.

"Guess I am just thinking of the world and the time" Hao shrugged. "Something tells me something new is about to begin" Hao stood up fluidly from where he was. Opacho stood next, and followed him. She knew that whenever something new entered her master's mind, or took a hold of his interest, things could change. This, she didn't know what it was, but it was almost like showing an even more softer side of her master, it was something anyone rarely got to see, even her. She was not going to question him though, she was simply going to follow and support him in whatever else he had planned for his own. "It's almost going to be dawn," Hao murmured.

It was going to be morning soon.

* * *

This morning, Yoh felt as if someone was watching him.

When he opened his eyes, he found that it was not just a feeling, someone was watching him, and that someone smirked once he awoke. He, on the other hand, jumped out of bed startled, and away. "A-Anna, what are you doing here?" he asked, perplexed that she would even be in his room at such hours of the day. The smirk on Ana's face just seemed to widen even more, as if she was hiding something…or worse, planning something.

"Oh Yoh, you act as if you don't know" she mocked, chuckling to herself, and then getting serious. Yoh raised an eyebrow.

"Well, can we keep it that way so I can go back to bed and sleep, I really don't want to get up" He flinched when Anna stood up and stomped her feet.

"No!" she snapped. "You can't sleep your whole life away in fear, now come on, you are going to wash up and then are going to build a plan to confess to Hao how you feel for him" right now Yoh could cry as he watched the weird and scary blond snap at him orders. She was no longer his fiancée and yet she acted as if she owned him and could make him do as she pleased. Well she could, she had the power to do so, but this sucked so much! He rubbed his head, dismay placing itself right over his heart.

"And what if I am rejected, that won't be any fun Anna" Yoh muttered and Anna scoffed.

"So what, life doesn't end you know, it continues. You can't let something as small as rejection stop you" She crossed her arms as Yoh sighed and pulled himself together. He solemnly nodded his head, thinking already of a plan to escape her. He really wanted to think this over, and make his own decisions. He was not even sure if he even wanted Hao to know what he was feeling for him. It would be weird, wouldn't it? For him to meet his twin and before long be confessing such feelings, it was heavy.

Anna watched him and then sat down on his bed. It was the best advice she could give him, when even she knew how it hurt so much more not to speak up. You always keep wondering about the 'what if's' and that was what she faced. She wanted Yoh to be clear. As soon as Yoh was done changing he came back, and both of them headed down stairs to the dining area. Only Ren and Horo seemed to be there at the moment, both arguing about what they were eating. "Hey you guys" Yoh said with a smile on his face.

"Dude, tell Ren that it's not a crime to eat meat well done"

"Ah…" Yoh said, "I like it better extra rare"

"See, I told you" Ren smirked, and Horo looked appalled.

"I swear! You both just love your meat swimming in blood, which does not justify anything" Horo ranted, and Yoh chuckled while Ren shook his head.

"The two of you argue about the most absurd things ever" Anna scoffed, crossing her arms as she waited for someone to bring her some tea.

"Well, me and Ren were just trying to figure out our things in common, and what we both like, but it seems we don't have the same tastes or appetites" Horo sighed "I mean, he likes to drink blood more than he likes to eat anything else"

"We are vampires, we all love blood. You just happen to have a huge appetite" Ren smirked, completely amused by his lover. Yoh simply watched them with a smile on his face as the two bickered over nonsense. They seemed to be so at peace with each other, and so in love, even when they fought. It looked like they were having fun.

"Hey, can I ask you two something?" Yoh suddenly spoke, breaking their new argument about socks.

"Yeah, what is it Yoh" Horo asked, as he picked at his food and got some into his mouth. Ren sipped at his own tea and someone was already serving him and Anna.

"Well, I wanted to know how the two of you got together; last I was around you guys it seemed like you hated each other, no offence" That was the truth. Back before Yoh had left, Ren and Horo seemed like they could not stand each other. They would snap at each other and even try to get the other angry no matter the cost. They were always mocking, belittling the other, and vexing each other, it was so odd to see them now being playful and arguing just for the fun of it. And of course, Yoh had not been there for that change in them.

"That's a long story," Ren muttered.

"Oh, it was like just yesterday" Horo stated, over Ren's voice "When I was just skipping along, and having a fine day and then Ren had to show his face, and got me pissed" Ren scoffed at Horo's dramatics "He ruined my day for even speaking that day!"

"Alright, we get it, you ruined mine as well" Ren snapped, anger showing in his golden eyes.

"Oh…okay, and then what?" Yoh asked, hoping to move the story along.

"Well then, me and Ren were called up by Anna, she said that she had found you and both of us were going to go out to get you back" Yoh didn't even remember these two going out to try and get him, so he shrugged. He was not even sure. "I was all for going, but Ren was fighting Anna as to why he had to go with me" Horo shook his head "he insulted me, somehow this time it was different"

"How so?"

"Because I wounded his ego" Ren smirked.

"Hey!" Horo snapped, "You did no such thing"

"Yeah, right, whatever"

"Bottom line, they never ended up going because they were too busy fucking each other to even remember to do such a small task." Anna said angrily "They didn't come out for days, maybe even months as they really got down to what they were feeling, as to how they ended up doing each other, that is something I will never know." Anna closed her eyes and began to indulge in her own cup of tea, letting it warm her.

"Hey, we don't know either" Horo said, nearly thoughtfully and yet drolly. Apparently, he was amused by what had happened, and lost himself in the thoughts of when his and Ren's relationship first began to blossom. "Damn, I thought I had died and gone to heaven when that had happened, it was an amazing moment." Ren on the other hand frowned unhappily at his mate for even saying such icky pleasant things about their union.

"Okay" Yoh muttered, feeling as though it told him nothing about their relationship.

"It does sound confusing, doesn't it" Anna muttered this time.

"Yeah" Yoh sighed.

"What's so confusing about it? It was not planned, per se, but it happened" Ren shrugged "Well, I guess me and Horo ending up in bed together after the way we fight would seem a bit confusing"

"Well yeah, what happened the next morning after that?"

"I couldn't believe it" Horo said "I was in horror, and yet, I still wanted him"

"Oh shut up" Ren snapped "the next morning I was all set for running out of there, before he jumped me again…you could say it was kind of an addiction"

"Addiction"

"Look Yoh, there is no simple way of saying it other than me and Horo were just like two firecrackers bound to explode and just pursue what we felt deep inside. It was graceful, and it could have been done better, but I thought I hated him, I hated the way he made me feel and I hated the fact that he just was" Ren shrugged. "But I really didn't hate him, and that is where it gets confusing, because in a way both of us were fighting what we were attracted to, and we liked each other, but would never admit it since we…made bad first impressions on each other, per se." Ren then smiled at Yoh, sincerely. "But if it weren't for you, bringing us together, we wouldn't have met or even crossed paths, and that is where it all started in reality" Yoh stared at Ren, perplexed for a moment and then offered the smile back.

"You know he is right, we might have been brought into your life as your friends, and then as enforcers to protect you…since you did turn out to be royalty, but Ren was too, even if their father didn't want his sister to be heir," Horo spoke. "You somehow made everything alright, and now Jun is queen with her husband Bailong as king" Horo then let a smile grace his features as well "Ren would have never been made part of your court, and do as he pleased, neither of them would"

"That had been a bad year huh" They had only been around fourteen when that had happened, but Jun was seventeen, going into eighteen and she wished to ascend the throne. Ren was also always caged in all the time, taking lessons, and being pressured, he rarely ever got to go outside. That much suppression made Ren jealous of his sister, and grow angry with life at such a young age. Ren was good, he was agile, he was well prepared for battle and could even be a leader, a lord, or a king if he so wished it. But he didn't.

Especially would not want it now that he had Horo. It was hard for Yoh to understand, but he thought he understood, in a way. "Very bad, but like you had said at that moment, not to worry, things will always turn out alright in the end. Somehow, that always seems to be true when you are around" Ren murmured, with slight admiration, but he would never admit it.

"Yup, things sure do" Yoh smiled, knowing that was true.

"Well, We have to go" Ren said standing up "We have to go and make sure everything is in order, our break is done"

"Ah man and I was enjoying this little chat" Horo whined as he got to his feet.

"You are worthless; you should just stay here" Ren snapped "Always whining about everything!" Horo smirked.

"Ahh, come on Ren, you love it when I whine"

"This fool" Ren muttered under his breath as he stomped away, and Horo winked at Yoh before he followed behind his lover.

"Those two are a headache," Anna muttered. Yoh turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Anna"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Will you….give me the chance to find what they have with each other, just find a way to Hao and let things happen without the pressure of you breathing down my neck, please?" Yoh looked at her with hope, and she was a little startled by his request. She sighed, and nodded her head, making him offer her a huge grin "Thank you Anna, you are the best" Yoh said, and went to eat his meal more at ease, and Anna watched him with a faint smile on her lips. She loved Yoh, as her own brother, and she would never want anything to hurt him or ever want him to do something he did not want. But at least it was a solution and she was going to be there to support him through to the end.

Once Yoh finished his meal, he excused himself and left.

* * *

Hao was walking slowly, not much of a thought in his head other than the fact that he was bored out of his mind. No one seemed to dare come near him or talk to him, almost as if they were not just afraid of him, they did not seem to trust him. Sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning, he started to think of a way to amuse himself. Opacho followed behind him as he started to make his way out of the palace. Both alerted themselves when they heard footsteps coming towards, them, but calmed when they found it was just Yoh. "Hao!" the boy called, running towards them.

"Hey Yoh, what's all the hurry?" Hao asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Ah, I was looking for you, and just found you now" Yoh smiled back, as he caught his breath. "You are very elusive"

"Trained skill" Hao muttered.

Yoh nodded, it felt a little awkward to just have ran up to Hao, with no real motive. He sure as hell was not going to confess. Even so, when Hao gave him a raised eyebrow as to what he wanted, he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "So…what are you going to do today?"

Hao was perplexed by the question, but then offered a smirk "I was going to go find something to do, I'm bored…maybe out of Izumo"

Yoh stared blankly now "You are leaving?"

"I was not made to stay in one place Yoh, besides I have nothing to do here" Hao shrugged "might as well look for something to amuse me" Yoh nodded, in understanding, but he still didn't want Hao to leave.

"Well…can I go with you?" he lamely asked, a little to hastily for his own liking. Still, it was his way of making a move. Once more taken aback, he wondered what Yoh was up to. As future king, he would be expected to stay now, like a loyalty. Still, their parents had just gotten back together and were starting again, and besides that, both he and his twin were still young. There would not be much expected of them right now.

"Of course Yoh" Hao smiled, and offered his hand. Yoh did not hesitate to place his hand in Hao's and trusted him. He was, although, startled when flames surrounded both of them, but even more pleasantly surprised when he found they did not burn.

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked.

Hao shrugged "Wherever life takes us, I guess" and they were gone.

* * *

_Because I want to embrace, the moment when we are more than just what we seem to be. To find a plane in the world that we can call our own…Maybe it is a dream. _

_But I really wish we can start something here….This is our beginning. _

_

* * *

_Hello there, all, I updated and thank you for all your wonderful reviews, it means alot and I'm glad you are liking the story :) Hope you are all still enjoying this story. This is where the fluff and Yaoi begins for HaoYoh, surely you are all happy about that.

Please review.


	11. My Breath Away

Chapter: **11**

**Kept** Apart

My Breath Away

_Moving through life was always much more fun when you did it with the person that was close to your heart. The only hard part was keeping yourself from tripping up and confessing that which dwells deep in your heart._

_Life sometimes could be unfair when you were scared of love._

* * *

**Tokyo **

Oyamada Manta slowly opened his eyes, and snapped up into a sitting position.

For a moment, he was confused as to where he was until his surrounding became familiar to the setting of his room. His familiar bed and the familiar sheets that kept his body warm at night were all there. His night stand, and the dirty clothes that littered his room, and his half opened closet. He still could not shake the odd feeling of confusion that he was feeling, as well as the wonderment of where his friend Asakura Yoh was. Kicking off his bed sheets, he quickly bounced out of his bed and headed over to his bedroom door, and grasped the cold handle, opening it and looking down the familiar hallways of his home.

There was an anxious feeling in his chest as he headed down stairs, and went into the kitchen, just to find things in perfect normality. His mother was there, cooking breakfast, gently humming a tune to herself. He stood there, looking in disbelief as she turned and noticed him, smiling sweetly at him like she did every morning before the huge incident happened "Good morning Manta, are you ready for breakfast already?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going to go change,"

His mother gave him a concerned look, "Well, hurry so you can eat some breakfast before you leave for school" He simply nodded his head, and forced a smile for her and rushed back upstairs and to his room.

"There's something wrong…what's going on? What happened to Izumo and that world with vampires and witches-what happened to Yoh?" Manta muttered vehemently under his breath as he proceeded to change his clothes, trying his hardest to find a clue of what could have happened. However, he did not find anything, as he placed on his shoes, he could not help but feel that it had all been some sort of twisted dream he had. "It couldn't have been…it couldn't be just a dream," Manta mumbled to himself, distraught and shattered that it might have been just a dream.

"Manta!" His mother called to him and Manta snapped out of his thoughts. He grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs.

He sat down and ate breakfast as quickly as he could, and then ran outside, trying to see if maybe out here in the world he would be able to find a clue! Anything that would lead him back to the reality he knew existed. The reality that no other human would ever believe, he needed to know that it was real. Something deep inside him needed to believe that it was real! That it all had been real. The vampires, the ghosts, the witches, and all the magic had to be real!

But as Manta kept running, and made it to where Yoh had kept residence before, a sense of dread gripped him, it felt like no one had lived in it for years. He rushed forward, knocked the door, even looked through the windows, but there was nothing. No trace of anyone ever having lived there, there was only dust and spider threads that signify just how much lack of life there had been there.

As if, it had been for years.

School, Manta thought, School is a safe haven.

The school must have Yoh's records on file, and the teacher would call his name and Yoh would be there on the desk, snoozing before class even started. With that thought and that hope built in his chest, Manta ran again. He tried to keep that hope alive, but as he ran into school, and through the halls, another sense of dread filled him, and as he went to his classroom and opened the door-someone else was sitting in the desk that was supposed to be Yoh's.

Manta felt his heart sink for like the fifth time that day, and he walked over to his desk sitting there. The anxiousness would not leave him as he looked up every time the door opened, and he kept hoping that he would see Yoh walk in through the door, with a goofy grin on his face and make everything he had been through a reality.

Finally, the teacher walked in, "Good morning class let us continue our lecture on the widespread of culture" Manta turned to look at everyone opening their geography books. He felt confused, '_wasn't that the lecture she was going to give on the day that Anna appeared to take Yoh?_' Manta wondered to himself '_Impossible,_' he thought and his eyes panicked as he pulled out his book, and his agenda of assignments. Yes, it was written there, on Monday, they were going to have a lecture on culture and how it has helped shaped globalization.

He bit into his lower lip and looked at the other students. Finally, he got the courage enough to tap the girl beside him. She turned to look at him with a curious look, her long black hair falling over her shoulder. "Yes?" She asked, with a friendly smile.

"What date is it?" he asked her, sheepishly.

She gave him an odd look. "It's February twenty-one," She said, confirming his suspicions. Manta had not wanted to hear that. He nodded his head though, and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Thanks. I don't really have a head for dates." He looked at her apologetically and she simply smiled at him before turning back to her book, and turning back to the lecture the teacher had started giving.

'_What's going on!' _Manta's mind screamed to him '_All of that, Izumo, Yoh, and everyone else, it couldn't have all been a dream, could it!' _

Manta felt defeated when he left school that day.

When he got home, he diligently did his homework despite the distraught state of his mind, and then he sunk into his bed. If it was a dream, he wanted to fall asleep and go back to it! He wanted to be a part of that world, he felt like he belonged there a lot more than he did here. He was not only missing that world, but his best friend as well. Yoh had been the first and only friend he had ever had since people never wanted to be his friend, his short stature always making them look at him as if he was some sort of freak. It was not fair!

Life sucked so much.

Sighing, Manta closed his eyes, trying hard to go back to the land of Izumo that he had left behind. What had happened anyways? All he could remember was just being there, watching things happen and then it was as if his mind went blank on him. Everything from that world melted and disappeared from his eyes.

Had Yoh fought his brother? If so, was one of them dead right now? On the other hand, had some sort of peace agreement kept the two twins from having to fight each other to the death? Manta really wished it were the latter, so Yoh would never have to kill his twin, and Yoh would never have to die either. No one would have to suffer. Manta continued trying to remember all that had happened, all that he had spoken with Yoh, but all of it seemed like a far of dream that was impossible to have ever had happened.

Tuesday was the same, and he followed the same routine.

Wednesday, changed nothing, and the anxiousness that had built in his chest was getting even heavier to deal with. Manta would look up at the night sky and wish again, that at least, everything he had gone through was real. He could no longer live in a world where he was the only one that knew of the magic that existed in the world.

Thursday, his parents told him that they were getting worried about him. "We rarely see you doing anything these days" His father had said, "Don't you even have any friends that you could hang out with?"

"No" Manta shook his head, "No one wants to be my friend"

"Now dear, that isn't true, you just haven't given them a chance" His mother tried to sooth. He wanted to tell her that it was them that had not given him a chance. That day he left home to go to the library and check out a book on ghosts, vampires, witches, and any other supernatural being that there was in the world. As he read them, and he could not help but to think that it was fake, the imagination of humans could never capture the beauty of these beings that they had painted as monsters.

On Friday, Manta gave up and decided to accept that everything had been a dream he had. That Yoh never existed, and that in his desire to have friends he had created Yoh. He tried to convince himself that there was no magic, and that nothing in the world, such as Ghost, vampires, or witches existed. It proved to be a lot easier said than done, but he hoped that if he repeated it enough, he would soon start to believe it himself.

On Saturday, Manta refused to get out of bed.

On Sunday, he decided that things will have to be different. For Monday, he was going to be prepared to face school as he had always faced it before Yoh had come into his life. Everything was soon going to fall into routine and he would no longer care.

* * *

**Just Outside Of Tokyo **

Hao silently watched as Yoh slept.

It had been a week now since the two of them left Izumo and both started a path together. They had travel desserts, and finally they had made it to a place Hao had never been to before-but Yoh seemed to recognize. Hao did not know the name of the place yet, but the deep forests were cool and the dark night was a pleasant to watch the stars. Yet, Hao could not keep his eyes away from his slumbering twin brother, and the way his precious little mouth curved in a small pout while he slept. Or even look away from that lovely face. The way he rarely moved made, him want to reach out and wake him up just so he could watch him move.

Hao lightly scoffed to himself, keeping his hands to himself as he watched the light flames of their campfire danced on the skin of his younger brother. "He's such a distraction, I should have never brought him with me," he muttered, mainly to himself. Opacho smiled at him, but said nothing as she kept herself mostly transfixed into the flames. Hao silently sighed, and tried once more to tare his gaze away from his twin, but was only successful for a moment. "Opacho, has anything of interest happened with Jeanne and Marcos?"

Opacho turned to look at him and then closed her eyes, "They are still just floundering around with no real purpose, are we going to have to execute them soon, my lord?" she asked, curiosity perking her voice. Hao lightly shrugged, his eyes once more straying to the precious face of his younger twin brother.

"Not yet" he said his tone a little hard. He would never forgive anyone if they ever hurt Yoh. "But I guess other than that, we can finally at least find something to do so Yoh can have fun,"

"Yes!" the little girl squealed in delight. Hao chuckled silently to himself.

In just the week he had spent with his twin, he had learned two very important and interesting things. One, Yoh did not mind where he was or where he went as long as he could get a nice long nap out of it. Two, Yoh was obsessed with oranges-not that he would eat them, he just was obsessed with them, and it was something he did not quite understand of the younger.

But knowing those two things was enough.

Yoh was an easygoing person, always very optimistic without a worry in the world. Yoh had this belief that as long as you did not worry about things, things would just happen and change on their own. It was something he felt he needed to change in his twin. If he kept believing things would just happen, he was going to have his whole life based on that fate, without him trying to fight fate at all.

Hao sighed, and then looked back at the sky as it lighted itself with the light of the sun and knew morning was fast approaching. Yoh finally moved and seemed to stir as he woke up with the sun-something that was an odd habit when it came to being a vampire. Not that Hao cared much about sleeping all the time, he enjoyed staying up and watching his twin sleep. Still, the question remained of what they should do for entertainment today. "Good morning" Hao greeted when his twin turned to look at him, and smiled brightly. Yoh didn't fail to smile back at him.

"Morning" He muttered, and then yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning" Hao commented, and stood up, putting off the flames of their little campfire. "We should get moving again"

Yoh slowly nodded, "Where to this time?"

"I don't know…" Hao said, "Do you have any ideas?"

Yoh nodded his head.

* * *

**Strange city Tokyo**

It was Monday morning and Manta got ready for school, as he had been for the past week. As soon as he was done dressing he rushed down stairs to get some breakfast, his mother was right there, happily humming and smiled when she saw him. "You seem to be in a better mood Manta" She commented as she placed before him a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah, well it's a new day" Manta said.

His mother nodded, "That it is."

Manta finished his breakfast and ran out the door for school. He could not wait to learn about the industrial revolution on how the economy worked. No one talked to him or even commented about him as he made his way to his class, and went straight to his seat to study up before the lecture even begun. The class like always started to get filled with students, and before they knew it people started to talk about how the teacher was strangely late today.

"Why would that be?"

"She's never late"

"Yeah, that's true. She never is! She never even misses!"

The class was riled up, and everyone went silent when the doors opened. There was a sense of relief when the teacher walked inside, but people began to murmur to one another when two boys followed behind her. Both looked like twins, but one had short hair and the other one had long hair. The short haired one looked calm to be there and the long haired one looked completely curious as to what was going on, and of the people around him.

"Good morning class, before we start lecture, I would like to introduce you to two new class mates you'll be having from now on" The teacher smiled sweetly "Please welcome, Asakura Hao, and Yoh"

Oyamada Manta was in utter shock.

* * *

_But life is mostly fun, depending on what you make of it._

_And this is where you start to wonder, if you tell him or not. And where you'd be the next morning when you wake up. _

* * *

I know, A little shortie chapter.

But something to get me going again.

Hopefully i can update soon again. See you around!


	12. Don't Stop Me

Chapter: **12**

**Kept **Apart

Don't Stop Me

_A simple word here, or a simple smile there, and you are driving me crazy. Closer, I want to feel you closer…I want you to come closer so that I can whisper into your ear._

"Remind me again why I am here surrounded by humans," Hao said to his twin as he glared distastefully at all the said humans whom were currently having lunch. Yoh was seated next to him, watching the clouds. He chuckled when Hao hissed and turned to see what had disturbed his twin so much that it would cause him to his. He was a little startled to see Manta walking their way with an odd expression on his face.

"Do you think he remembers?" Yoh quietly asked.

"Don't be so dense Yoh; of course he remembers" Hao answered him, "After all, we messed so much with his mind that it would be impossible to simply erase it." By now Manta was standing before them looking like he wanted to say something but no words would fall from his mouth. Hao huffed in frustration after a minute and turned towards Yoh, "Remind me again why I am here surrounded by incompetent humans," he practically begged his twin this time.

"Cause you asked me if I had any ideas on where to go"

"And you thought a mortal school was the way to go…" Hao looked like he could murder his twin, but Yoh simply smiled at him.

"I thought you might like the experience,"

"What experience" Hao growled, "There's like a over a hundred people here just asking me to take their blood," Hao bared his fangs to his twin as he got close to him. He wondered what it would be like to bite into Yoh's skin, and take his blood. It almost seemed way to interment, and by the sudden blushed on Yoh's cheek, he thought so as well.

"Can't you just not worry about that, and just enjoy this," Yoh gave him his best pleading look.

"Hn" Hao said, and hid his fangs again, moving away from his brother. He turned his attention back to the gapping Manta and narrowed his eyes. "Either say something or scram, you are starting to piss me off."

Manta swallowed hard, "What are you two doing here?"

"What, just because you know what we are we can come to your lame little school, I see how it is," Hao said and brought a fist up to his hand, "I should just mess you up here and now," Before Hao could do anything he froze when he felt Yoh leaning into him. His twin was threading on thin ice as he snuggle into him. "Yoh," he said in a warning tone.

"Yes Hao-nii," Yoh intentionally purred into his ear. Hao growled, and in the blink of an eye had his brother pinned to the soft grass with him on top of him, and with a sharp glare in his eyes. Yoh just ended up laughing, the little shit never took anything seriously. Hao wanted nothing more than to make his twin take this very seriously, and using his thumb and index finger he forced Yoh to tilt his head upwards. He could see that beautiful neck and just picture the way the blood traveled through it-and smirked when he felt Yoh's breath caught. He started to slowly lean closer to him. Manta on the other hand was scared that Hao was going to do something drastic as harm Yoh.

Instead of taking in the whole intimate situation, he jumped and threw his small body at Hao, effectively pushing him away from Yoh's flustered form. Yoh was startled out of his haze when Hao was suddenly thrown off of him and he felt a rising disappointment in his chest. He was sure Hao was going to kiss him and now he was never going to know if he was correct or not. He watched as Hao rubbed his face angrily, he had hit himself hard seeing as he was so caught up in the fact that he was about to kiss Yoh.

"Don't you dare hurt Yoh!" Manta suddenly snapped, and Hao turned to look at him. His gaze was angry for one second, and then an amused look crossed it. The small boy was shaking from head to toe with fear and perhaps anger, but Hao could have rolled his eyes at him coming down to that conclusion. Before Manta had any time to react, Hao's hand had caught his face, and squeezed it brutally.

"Next time you stop me midget, I won't hesitate to kill you," Hao threatened, his eyes flashing, and then he pushed Manta away. Hao stood up.

"Come on Yoh, let's go,"

Yoh turned to Manta and smiled at him, "Don't mind him. I think he just isn't used to be around humans, but why don't we meet up afterschool? Same place I always lived," Yoh said as he stood up and turned to catch up with his brother, "Hao, wait for me damnit," Yoh said as he rushed over to his brother.

"Why should I wait for someone as slow as you?"

Manta stared off after the two twins as Yoh pouted at his brother for being mean to him. It was not what he expected.

* * *

Yoh was awestruck.

Before he had lived under a roof with a single bed and nothing else, enter his brother and Opacho, and they turned it homey. There was furniture, kitchen materials, and even a large bed in the only bedroom there. Still, Yoh sat on the coffee table while watching Hao lounge on the sofa. "It's good to be away from those humans," he muttered delightfully.

Yoh smiled, "Manta might come over, a heads up so your good mood doesn't get ruined."

"Hn," Hao turned away from his brother giving him his back, "I'm going to sleep. Don't let the human do anything stupid."

"Hai," Yoh readily agreed with him. When ten minutes of silence passed, he moved forward and peeked over to see if Hao was truly sleeping. His brother had his eyes close, but he wasn't sure if Hao was sleeping. He moved away when he heard a knock at the door and he decided to go answer it. It would seem like he was the only one awake as Opacho was taking a nap after working all day to make their house actually look like a warm home.

Once he opened the door, Manta stood there.

Yoh walked out and closed the door behind himself, "Hey Manta. Let's go out on the veranda. Hao and Opacho are sleeping right now," Manta nodded his head at his friend and the two of them headed on the outer side of the house. They both walked over to the patio and sat next to a tree, leaning their backs into it. There was comfortable silence between them, but it was starting to get to Manta.

"What happened? I don't remember much, other than I thought you and your brother were going to have to fight to the death." Manta quickly said. "But he's here with you instead, and neither of you seem to be killing each other,"

Yoh chuckled, "We came to a conclusion that." Yoh hummed and shrugged, "I was named to be the next heir even though Hao is the older twin and should have easily been given the title of heir. But I guess since we're twins the order we were born in doesn't matter," Yoh sighed, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"Guess you still didn't escape the life of being a named king,"

Yoh chuckled again, "No, I didn't. But then again it would make sense why Hao would give me the title instead; Hao doesn't seem to like being told what to do, or where to live." Yoh shrugged again, "Or basically anything that goes against what he wants or believes."

"Almost the complete opposite of you,"

"Eh, probably," Yoh said, "Hao thinks I don't worry enough about what happens around me and tells me that even though I believe things will happen as they happen, he says I have to take control of my own. I'd agree with him, if only he said I could do that and watch the clouds all day and the stars all night,"

Manta shook his head, "Maybe you are a little too lay back." He said, a smile going over his face. "Although no one is like you,"

"Guess no, just like no one is like you," Yoh sighed, "Besides, I kind of have a problem to deal of my own."

"What do you mean?" Manta asked, looking at Yoh with confused eyes.

"I've kind of developed a crush on Hao…at least I think it's a crush," Yoh said very quietly and Manta's eyes widened.

"What?" The short boy screeched, "You…you have a crush on your own brother? Are you listening to yourself? You're both twins!"

Yoh blinked at Manta confused. "I know,"

"Besides being brothers you look alike,"

"Well not really," Yoh disagreed, "Hao looks different to me."

"He does?" Manta looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"Yeah,"

Manta tried to think. Yoh was a vampire, he wasn't human. Maybe this was something normal for him. "Would you liking Hao be accepted by your family?" Manta decided to ask. Yoh looked like he was thinking about it for a minute before shrugging, and crossing his arms over his chest. Manta sighed, apparently Yoh didn't know. "How can you not know?" Manta yelled causing Yoh to jump and place his hands over his sensitive ears.

"You don't have to yell Manta," he said and Manta gave him an apologetic look before glaring again.

"Well?" he said.

Yoh sighed, "I don't know what anyone else would say. No one ever thought Hao would actually be with us, and I was already set up with Anna, There are no doubts that if Hao were to be king he'd be set up with someone as well. I am not even sure if we are allowed to choose the person we want, and all that-I haven't learned all the rules." Yoh lowered his gaze down to the grass under him, "But if I had to, then I would break all the rules just for a chance to be with him. That is why I am back here in Tokyo, a part of me couldn't see Hao leave without me" Yoh curled his fingers over a few blades of grass, "and when he allowed me to come with him, that made me so happy,"

Manta looked at his friend with concern, "I guess I get your feelings towards him…in a way. I wouldn't know why you like him so much in the first place to be beyond brotherly, but what'll happen if you tell him and he rejects you?"

"I wouldn't know how to explain it either," Yoh admitted after a while. "And as for Hao rejecting me, well I never plan to tell him what I feel. It would be hurt to get rejected, and if Hao is happy with his own choice that isn't me, then I'll be happy for him. You can't force things into happening,"

"But doesn't it also hurt to keep your feelings to yourself," Manta asked in a low tone and Yoh looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, but sometimes the one you love will never know just how much you love them" Yoh answered him, "After all, the world isn't perfect."

Manta puffed his cheeks out angrily, "And neither is confessing your feelings for your brother!" Manta knew that somehow didn't sound right in his own ears, "But if you love him already shouldn't Hao at least know that you feel something strong for him?"

"It's just easier if he doesn't know, you know, no one gets hurt,"

"No one except you"

"But because of my own choice."

"And if he doesn't reject you, you would always think what if I had just said something, what if I had confessed, what if!" Manta interjected and Yoh looked towards his determined friend. "Do you want to spend eternity in that uncertainty; of what if you had only just said something?" Manta was now on his feet looking like he was preaching something great to Yoh and Yoh was looking at him with a torn expression.

He'd love to tell Hao how he felt.

Although, he never planned to fall for someone-he couldn't fathom why it had to be his twin brother.

But when he was with Hao, he felt so complete.

"What are the chances he even likes me that way at all," Yoh asked.

"You can never know!" Manta preached, "All you have to do is go to him and tell him, and not be scared that it could ruin your relationship as simply being brothers." At that, Yoh's eyes widened in fear.

"I would never jeopardize that!"

"Yoh," Manta looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry Manta, I can't. I can't lose my brother to something as a crush,"

* * *

Hao listened intently as his brother shifted and moved closer to him. He was curious as to what Yoh wanted when there was a knock at the door and his brother went to open it. He heard him telling the small human that they should talk out by the porch and he sat up, narrowing his eyes at the fact that his brother was going to be alone with that human. It shouldn't have bothered him, after all Yoh had been living with humans for a long time, and that kid was his friend.

Hao crossed his arms and decided he could find something to eat while he waited for Yoh to return from his little talk with his friend. No, he did not feel the urge to go and eaves drop on his brother, even if he could do it from where he had once sat! He could even do it from the kitchen; all he had to do was concentrate.

Trying hard to find anything in the kitchen to distract himself, Hao ended up pulling out a few chilled blood bags from the refrigerator. He looked at one bag distastefully, but brought it over to himself and popped his fangs into it, taking in the blood. For a moment, his mind flashed back to the fact that he had once licked blood from Yoh's cheek, and he knew he wouldn't mind placing blood on Yoh's body until it warmed and he could drink it up.

Although when you were out in the world the best you could get was bagged blood, instead of from a human's neck. The taste for some reason was not the same when it came from a bag. Before Hao knew it he found himself closing his eyes and searching for Yoh's voice. He was more than startled when he found it.

"_**I don't know what anyone else would say. No one ever thought Hao would actually be with us, and I was already set up with Anna, There are no doubts that if Hao were to be king he'd be set up with someone as well. I am not even sure if we are allowed to choose the person we want, and all that-I haven't learned all the rules.**__**But if I had to, then I would break all the rules just for a chance to be with him. That is why I am back here in Tokyo, a part of me couldn't see Hao leave without me, and when he allowed me to come with him, that made me so happy,"**_

"_**I guess I get your feelings towards him…in a way. I wouldn't know why you like him so much in the first place to be beyond brotherly, but what'll happen if you tell him and he rejects you?"**_

Hao ripped the blood bag from his teeth with his jaw line hard. '_I shouldn't be listening in on him and his friend,_' he thought. The fact remained though that he had listened in on Yoh now and his curiosity was peaked. Did Yoh like him? Reaching for the other blood bag, Hao tried not to think about it, but his mind kept going back to it and he had to listen in again.

"_**And as for Hao rejecting me, well I never plan to tell him what I feel. It would be hurt to get rejected, and if Hao is happy with his own choice that isn't me, then I'll be happy for him. You can't force things into happening,"**_

Hao sighed. '_You truly are way to laid back brother, for you to just let yourself not to feel happiness and just want things to happen.' _Hao could have smacked his brother upside the head, but he knew that Yoh was also scared. He too would have to admit that he didn't plan on telling Yoh that he liked him a lot, despite his possessive and jealousy streak-that would have been widely noted by anyone. That feeling, he had never felt it for anyone before. He was already possessive of things that belong to him, but he had never claimed another to belong to him.

He couldn't help but to think that about Yoh.

Well, if Yoh was going to let something as simple as fear actually get in the way then he was going to have to be the one to confess it all. It might as well be his doing as the older twin. He chuckled quietly to himself as he disposed of the bags and headed out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He couldn't wait for Yoh to return.

No one was going to stop him.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then Yoh," Manta said as he stood up. It was already dark. Yoh nodded his head.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We can keep talking then,"

"Alright," Manta said, and looked at Yoh directly, "There is just one last thing I want to know,"

"What's that?"

"How come when I woke up, everything was as if it was back to the day we left, as if we never left and time never moved,"

Yoh was not sure what Manta was talking about, but he guessed that was a question better suited to Anna. "I wouldn't know how to answer that actually, but if I had to guess it would be that time moves at a different pace in every other dimension. Either that, like one day here on earth could probably be more than a month in Izumo, you never know." Yoh shrugged, "Or Anna used her magic to do something about the time to return you so your parent's wouldn't worry,"

"That would make sense," Manta muttered and seemed to accept Yoh's explanation. "Well, bye Yoh,"

"By Manta,"

Yoh watched the small boy run and when he was about a block away, he turned towards the house and walked back inside. He was startled though when he entered and in a blink of an eye he found himself pulled into the living room, and onto the couch. All of his sense were then aware that the one pushing him face down on the couch, and the one sitting on him was no one else than his twin brother, "Hao?"

Hao darkly chuckled.

He leaned down to his brother, and Yoh's head moved under his hand and turned to look at him with confused eyes. That just caused him to widely smirk as he looked at the pathetic look his brother wore. "Yoh, you and I need to have a really serious talk" Hao said in a drolly as he leaned in and licked the outer shell of his brother's ear, making Yoh shiver under him. "Why don't we start with this," Hao hotly whispered into Yoh's ear, as he moved his hand on Yoh's back, all the down to the erratic pulse on his neck.

"What-what are you talking about Hao…" Yoh managed and started to squirm under his brother. He stopped though when he felt Hao's teeth run up the side of his throat and he swallowed hard at how sensual that move was. It sent tendrils of pleasure run all through his skin. Hao was pleased when he felt Yoh relax under him.

"This afternoon, while we were at _lunch_" Hao still had a hard time believing that humans had such timing for lunch, "There was something I wanted to do," He moved off of Yoh, just a little to have him turned around to face him. Yoh blushed at the intense look Hao was giving him, and gasped a little when Hao grasped his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"And, what is that you wanted to do?" he asked, trying to figure his twin out.

Hao leaned closer and Yoh felt his breath hitch, his heart was literally pounding in his ears as Hao's nose touched his and their lips were just about a centimeter from touching. When Hao felt Yoh's hands come up to press against his chest, he tightened his hold on his twin's chin. "Don't stop me," he murmured, his lips lightly brushing Yoh's.

Yoh whimpered.

Hao sealed the deal.

* * *

Yes, gasp, i know! Another update. See you guys around.

Please Review.


	13. Torture

Chapter: **13**

**Kept** Apart

Torture

_Slowly, that is how I want to get to know you._

_I want to be able to embrace every part of you, and claim you as mine forever. I want to be able to say, yes, I know you because I can feel you and your emotions deep within my heart. That is how close I want to become to you, to the point that you cannot breathe without me. You cannot let me go, and never ever forget me. _

_However, maybe I am scared to confess, without you already I cannot live…_

Hao was kissing him.

The first reaction Yoh felt was shock, mixed with the finest hint of pleasure that just swirled all throughout his body. Slowly his mind shut down from any other thought he might have, such as is he really kissing me? And he kissed back. For that brief moment he allowed his body to rule over his mind, and he felt himself enjoy the kiss. His mouth moved hungrily over Hao's equally hungry mouth, and gasped when Hao's fangs sharply dug into his lower lip eliciting an intense pleasure that just had him moaning. He whimpered in need when Hao pulled his fangs away and he moaned in delight when his twins tongue found its way into his mouth.

It was too little and too much all at once, and his hands moved up to go around Hao's neck and pull him closer to him, and deepen he kiss. He was getting lost in the intoxication that was his twin brother, and he was sure Hao was as well, but there was still a nagging voice in the back of his head that kept him from fully enjoying this. He was not sure what it was, but he was finding it hard to ignore it. Before he knew it, he was pushing away from Hao and jumping away from him as far away as he could, panting hard, with flushed cheeks, and an erratically beating heart.

Hao was startled when Yoh suddenly was gone from his grasp, and he frowned deeply as he turned to face his brother who was wiping his mouth. "What's wrong?" he panted, trying to figure his twin out. Yoh had responded deliciously to him, why was he suddenly moving away from him like he had burned him? He hadn't burned his brother, he was sure of that. In fact all he wanted to keep doing was taste his brother's sweet syrupy mouth.

Yoh trembled as he shrugged. His heart was still beating fast, and hard against his chest, "I don't know…we just can't do that again."

Hao frowned in confusion. "Why not…"

"I don't know…I don't know okay Hao! I don't know. Give me time. It's too much." Yoh shook his head. Graced by all that was good in earth, Yoh did know! Moreover, that nagging in the back of his head was Anna's voice, telling him that he was scared. A scared little vampire that didn't understand what liking anyone to this degree could mean. Scared that he was in love with this man that was also his brother, scared to be in a relationship, scared that anyone could ever matter so much to him, Yoh was terrified of his own feelings. Terrified that his heart was going to explode in his chest.

Hao made to get up and Yoh took a step back making Hao freeze.

"…Yoh." He carefully said and Yoh shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah,"

Hao narrowed his eyes. "Are you scared of being kissed?"

Yoh shifted again, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I don't think so…" he shrugged. He was not going to admit to Hao that, that had been his first kiss, ever. It would give Hao some power over him, that much he knew. He didn't feel like being taunted, and he didn't feel like sharing his own fears.

Hao groaned, "Then what's wrong, why can't we kiss?" Yoh shrugged again and didn't say anything. Hao sighed. "Do you maybe need time to think about being my…_ boyfriend_?" Hao asked, and Yoh nodded his head, shyly. Hao ran a hand through his hair and sat back in the couch. "Will you come here now?" Yoh seemed to want to come but hesitated. Hao had to question if perhaps his brother lacked trust in him from the action alone. "I promise I won't try anything."

Hao met Yoh's eyes and Yoh looked into his. When he found no fault, he moved to sit next to Hao, while Hao took advantage of his brother's now trusting nature and jumped on him, hugging him. Yoh screamed and struggled. "I thought you said you were not going to try anything!" Yoh hissed, but Hao persisted as he nuzzled under his chin, and his throat.

"I keep my promises Yoh, I merely wish to hold you," The whispered words ran hot and tingled down his spine as Yoh allowed himself to be furthered pinned onto the couch. His struggles gave up and he felt his entire being calm down, except for his heart. His heart was racing so fast, he wondered if Hao could hear it. There was no doubt that with the way Hao was so close he could also feel it. Yoh wa so concentrated on his own heart that he failed to notice Hao's equally fast beating heart.

Sighing to himself and willing to calm him erratic heart, Yoh tried not to think of Hao holding him, the kiss, and everything in between.

However, it was hard to resist his brother even if a part of him still felt that there had to be some understanding between what he felt and what had just happened.

He needed more time.

So he waited until he was sure that Hao was asleep, before he followed him into dreamland. What would happen in the morning? He was not sure, and right now, he did not care. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Waking up early to go to school was not something that Yoh was fond of, but he was quickly catching on why he disliked getting up early, his twin on the other hand was a morning person. Hao was up before him, and Yoh had to wonder at what time he got up. It did not seem to matter as he sluggishly dressed and got ready for school while Hao and Opacho were in the kitchen, eating their own breakfast. Yoh soon found himself rushing through a quick breakfast and running out the door to catch up to both Hao and Opacho.

"I like school, Master Hao," Opacho was saying as she had been enrolled into a kindergarten program. "I like all the colors and the kids are nice, so is the teacher"

Hao smiled at her, "Glad that you are enjoying your time there,"

"Yah, I am" the small girl smile, and the pouted, "It's just half a day so it's not so much fun afterwards, and all the parents come and pick up the other children," she looked up at Hao expectantly and Hao blinked down at her.

"You wish me to go pick you up?" he offered, and the small girl nodded her head in honest vigor. Hao smiled at her and nodded his head. "Then I shall go,"

"You're going to skip class?" Yoh asked.

"Class isn't that important Yoh, they are not teaching us anything that we don't already know." Hao shrugged, "and half of what is in a text book is all made up anyways. Humans and their keeping up with history is like a badly spread rumor that was whispered and altered over time,"

"True, but"

"Do you want to come along Yoh?" Hao asked, smirking suggestively at his twin brother, "We could go pick Opacho up together, and bring her home." Yoh blushed, as there seemed to be something more suggestive to those words. He quickly shook his head, and inched away from Hao, making his older twin frown. Why was Yoh flinching away from him?

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay in class and hang with Manta,"

"If that's what you want to do," Hao said, moving away from his brother. Was he going to have to wait for Yoh to adjust to him wanting to be with him? Hao was not sure. However, he was willing to give Yoh the time to think about it. Yet Hao felt that waiting for Yoh to give him some sort of response was a kind of torture.

Yoh sighed. He needed to talk with Manta anyways, and he needed to reassert his thoughts. After all, his head was spinning, his heart was aching, and he Hao's sudden approach to him really was not helping matters.

After all, just a few hours ago, he was willing to let go of his feelings for Hao.

Once they had dropped Opacho off and they had gone to class, Yoh was glad for the break of having Hao watching him. Although no one else noticed the sudden distance between both twins, Manta did. So when lunchtime came around and Hao claimed he was ditching school, Manta approached Yoh. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah," Yoh nodded.

Manta frowned, "you don't seem alright."

Yoh blushed and lowered his head, "Hao…he kissed me last night,"

"What?" Manta looked shocked. Had he heard correctly?

"He, he just approached me, and said something about lunch, and then, then he just" Yoh looked overwhelmed, "He kissed me Manta,"

"Is that bad?" Manta asked and Yoh turned to look at him confused, "I mean…does Hao like you back or something? You did say you would break all the rules just for a chance to be with him" Yoh's eyes widened and then he lowered his head. Yeah, he had said that, but he had not realized the heavy fear that his heart carried.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm just scared," Yoh sighed, "Or I just got scared."

Manta was confused, "why,"

Yoh chuckled to himself. "I've never loved anyone." Was his only confession, looking away from Manta's shocked face.

"Yoh," the smaller boy whispered. "How could…"

"I was never given a reason to," Yoh said, his voice coming in harsh. "What was I suppose to do? Pinned to Anna who would boss me around, and a mother who seemed to plan nothing else but my twin's death. I just wanted out. Up to this point I have always been hiding, and running away, there was no time to think about anything else," Was that contempt gracing Yoh's voice? "But I love him, Manta, I love him so much it hurts. Why? It's so funny, why"

"Yoh," Manta whispered again, trying to stop Yoh at his words.

"And you know why it's funny Manta? Because no matter what I say I' freaking scared! So fucking scared that even though he kissed me, I was the one to fucking push him away" Yoh shook his head, "What must Hao think of me?"

Manta was sympathetic and placed a hand on Yoh's own. "Well, you might have never loved anyone in any form, Yoh, but people around you have loved and protected you. Like Admidamaru, hasn't he always been there for you?" Yoh looked down at Manta in shock. "That caring feeling you feel for him is not only trust because he's your guardian, but because he's also your friend,"

"That I can understand," Yoh whispered.

"And I know most of the time you were trying to run away from what other people believed to be right for you, but you are not heartless Yoh, you have loved." Manta then smiled, "You just have never been in love,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that to love and be in love are two different things." Manta said, "and if Hao likes you, or even has a bit of love for you, then wouldn't he understand your fears if you let him know, what is scaring you?"

Yoh sighed, and nodded, "I'm being pathetic again,"

Manta grinned, "And what is there to fear! Has Hao ever given you a reason to fear him?"

Yoh shook his head.

* * *

That evening, Yoh came home only to slam the door open and then yell, "Hao I'm scared!" The brunet Vampire then went around until he was standing in front of his twn.

Hao looked up from the book he had been reading in the kitchen table and looked at Yoh in complete confusion, "Come again?"

Yoh blushed, and sat down on the other side of the table. "I said I was scared."

"I got that," Hao said like it was obvious. He shifted das he closed his book and moved forward, his fingers cupping under Yoh's soft chin "I just meant of what,"

"Uh…" Yoh's eyes were locked with Hao's, making it hard to think properly. "Re…relationships I guess," he swallowed hard, his mind was already on the fact that Hao had kissed him once, and now that he had better asserted his own feelings, he wanted to be kissed again. Hao on the other hand was still looking at him oddly, and then moved forward.

"Relationships?" he questioned, "You want to be with me Yoh?"

And his heart kicked in, beating so fast Yoh's face went red. "I'd like to be, yeah." He closed his eyes as he waited for what Hao had to say to him, but what he got instead was a firm set of lips, softly pressed against his. HIS heart forgot how to function for about a second before it was picking up again, and Yoh was filled with a rush of emotions ranging from sweet to overpoweringly delicious. They exploded through his body, and his mind went blank.

Hao chuckle at the numbing reaction that he got from his twin, "Breathe Yoh," he urged, before his twin passed out from light headiness.

"Hao," Yoh gasped when he finally remembered to breathe. Hao smirked and pulled Yoh into his lap, pressing Yoh's back to his chest and he settled his head on Yoh's shoulder.

"Tell me Yoh," Hao breathed into his ear, "Since I know that we haven't known each other long, and we were pushed to kill each other for practically our whole lives, but even now, I have strong feelings for you and I know you feel the same," Hao moved his mouth slowly as he spoke over the back of Yoh's ear, moving to the soft lobe, and nipping his way around the shell of Yoh's ear. Hao liked the way Yoh had started to squirm against him, and even offered him more to take. Like that soft looking neck of his, tempting him to bite into it and claim what he already knew was his. "How far are you willing to take our relationships, for tonight,"

Yoh jumped, gasping loudly as he tried to close his legs when Hao's hand boldly moved down between his thighs and grabbed at his penis. "HA," Yoh squirmed, feeling himself become semi hard, and his short nails bit into Hao's legs. "HAO!" he cried.

"Hm, does it feel good,"

Yoh wouldn't admit it, and shook his head. "Let go,"

"You don't want to?" Hao asked, and loosened his hold on his twin who immediately took the leave.

"I…" Yoh's cheeks were burning hot, his body felt pleasure, his heart was pounding away in his chest, singing so loudly he could hear it, but it was once again too much all at once. "I don't know," he said, and he backed up. "Maybe not right now, give me some time to think about it."

"Alright." Hao said, watching his twin fidget.

Yoh seemed to calm down at that, but he was still looking uncomfortable. "But, as for the other thing, I meant what I said. I do want to be with you," Yoh looked like he was struggling with his words and Hao watched him with fascination as he tripped up over himself, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "I wouldn't mind if we were boyfriends, and all that, you know, I mean I don't know how you feel about me, you have never told me anything, I mean…yeah"

Hao stood up and walked over to Yoh, softly kissing him on the lips. "Yoh, I'm not the kind that would vocalize everything that I feel," Hao looked at his twin in his eyes, intensely so, "But I always will show you what I do feel, when I kiss you it's not because I just want to kiss you. It's because I need to, and It's my own way of trying to show you how much I love and adore you already," Hao grabbed Yoh's arm when he felt his twin nearly pull away, and slowly slid his hand into Yoh's. "But if you ever feel doubt, you can always ask me and I won't hesitate to tell you, what I feel."

Yoh nodded, once more trying to make an escape.

"Will you quit trying to run away?"

Yoh screwed his eyes shut and dipped his head low to hide it from him, "But Hao, when you look at me like that it makes me melt. It's scaring me a little bit that I am going to melt."

"Then I think I'll enjoy making you melt," Hao purred, bringing his other hand to Yoh's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

"Ugh," Yoh seemed to stay tense.

"Want to do something?" Hao gently asked, "we could probably do something that these humans do for entertainment since you seem to like their customs somewhat." Hao was still holding Yoh's other hand, but frowned as Yoh tried to once again run away. He was not about to let his twin run away from him.

"Did…. did you just ask me out on a date?" Yoh asked, his brown eyes large.

"If that is what humans call it, yes," Hao said, and Yoh doubled over, shrinking into himself. His heart truly felt like it had just exploded with joy, but he was finding I hard to say yes to Hao at that moment. Even though, he so badly wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs and laugh, that Hao, was now his boyfriend. And Said boyfriend had just asked him out on his very first date!

Hao on the other hand sighed as he watched his panicking twin struggle with his words. Waiting for Yoh to know what he really wanted was going to be torture.

* * *

_It's called when the heart soars, that it hurts the most. It aches with the hidden fear that it would fall, but the hope that merciful and gentle hands would catch it is still there and you live for that moment._

_You live for that feeling, for the rest of your life._

* * *

Oh god, how long has it been since I last updated this fic? i feel so ashamed. I want to keep updating at a normal rate but with school throwing projects my way every single time its kind of hard to concentrate on both. I will finish the story that much I can guarentee you I just can not tell you when the next update might be.

I'll try for a shorter amount of time. For those of you still reading this story and those who reviewed as well, I thank you so much! :)


	14. Cause And Effect

**Chapter: **14

Kept **Apart**

Cause And Effect

Jeanne and Marco wasted no time in reassembling their old building, but it was not the same. The legion of witches that had followed her beliefs were no longer with her. It was just her and Marco now. As it had always been from the very beginning. This time though, it was because of someone that she hated, someone that still stood in her way, and that was Hao. Jeanne hated him with a dire passion, but her small form, and doe red eyes wouldn't allow her to show such malice. So she remained calm and cool.

She was going to make him pay anyway.

From the very beginning, she had been shunned by other witches. They had always complained about the Vampires, and when she suggested getting rid of them- they dared turn to look at her like she was crazy. Why not get rid of the problem? She had asked. But they had just looked at her oddly, and then looked away. They were the same as Hao! Looking at her and judging her on what she knew was right.

When she suggested that they should strip vampires of their powers, and turn them humans the witches shook their head and would no longer speak to her, yet they still complained about the miscreants!. But Marco, and several other witches had agreed with her. But not the elderly ones. Witches themselves were limited, not being able to mate and reproduce as fast as most other creatures on earth- and then there was a risk of having an infant with no magical attributes at all. Being a Witch was like a gift, and sometimes you just didn't have the magic in you.

Jeanne had been one of the lucky ones to be born with such exponential power- and she felt honored. She loved harvesting her own strength and using it only for when she needed it. Since she had been a small girl she always wished that she could do something to change the world, and finally, she had her reason. Making vampires extinct, and she was going to start with Asakura Hao.

It had taken some time, but finally, she had found him again.

"Jeanne, he's not alone you know," Marco said in a warning tone.

"Yes I know, the small witch is with him," Jeanne said, keeping her eyes closed as she thought of a perfect method to get Hao on her side. She didn't want to destroy him just like that. She wanted to use him as her key to destroying everyone of his race.

"No, I mean there is someone else with him, a male. I don't know who he is. I have never seen him before. And I Can't find him in the archives either, he's definitely not human" Marco said, a troubled look coming over his face. Jeanne glanced at him and frowned.

"A male, that's new. Hao is so surrounded by females, could it be..." she frowned, thinking of many reasons why Hao would have a male around him. It didn't make any sense to her.

"Either way, we have to get him," Marco said.

"We'll get both and figure out what game he is trying to play. This doesn't seem like Hao at all." Jeanne smirked as she looked at Marco. The tall blond had a stiff look on his face. "Lets attend that school that he is going to, I am going to need both of them, and that little witch for what I have planned to do," Jeanne said as she narrowed her eyes.

Marco just stared at her, wondering what kind of magic she had in mind.

* * *

Yoh lightly groaned, resting his head against Hao's shoulder as his brother made sure that Opacho made it all the way inside the school and to her class. Hao had decided to keep the routine to dropping her off and then leaving school early to pick her up. Yoh on the other hand still stayed in school and kept Manta Company.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hao asked.

Yoh snapped his head up, and Hao started to walk once more. "What do you mean?" He gave off a confused look.

"For our date tonight Yoh," Hao smiled at his brother, "Don't keep falling asleep. You have to be kept alert,"

Yoh returned the smile, "If I could sleep, it could be forever." Yoh said. Hao raised an eyebrow.

"Then you'd never see me, or get to talk to me if you slept forever," Hao commented, making Yon flinch a bit, and then nod his head in understanding.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Yoh looked around him as they walked to school. He was not sure where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. He didn't really care what it was, so long as he got to spend time with Hao. "Let's do something that you like, so I can get to know you better,"

Hao looked at his younger twin a bit surprised, before an idea hit him and he nodded his head, "I got the perfect first date for us then," he muttered. Yoh watched him for a moment, as they kept walking. It didn't take long to get to class. Yoh fell asleep first lesson, and somehow managed to sleep until lunch, when Hao approached him, running his finger through his thick brown hair. Yoh was pleasantly awaken by the voice of his older brother whispering to him. Yoh looked at Hao before heading to lunch with Manta who started to complain about his bad sleeping habits.

"You and Hao look a bit closer now," Manta said once they started to eat

"Yeah, I told him about my fear of relationships, and he understood." Yoh said, a soaft smile on his lips, "he asked me ou tin a date, I Don't know where he is taking me, but I'm excited for it,"

Manta smiled ackwardly, "I wouldn't doubt it."

Yoh laughed.

As they were eating, a tall blond man walked past them, with a short girl with whitish bluish hair. Yoh felt a shiver run down his spine as he watch them go, his eyes wide as he looked at them go. Manta himself felt a bit of dread enter him as he saw the both of them. "Yoh, there's something not right about those two, is there?" he asked in a shaky whisper.

Yoh swallowed, "I felt it," he said, "Their aura is so dark and cold, there is no doub that there is something wrong about them," Yoh stood up, "Let's go back inside,"

It was at the final lesson that Manta found himself sitting near a few girls. Yoh was struggling to stay awake, but Manta was paying attention to what they were saying. "The new girl is so weird, and that new guy, he looks so old. There is no way that he is a kid in this school,"

"He almost seems like her body guard." The other one whispered, "She probably thinks she's a queen or sometheing, with havingn a body guard and all,"

Manta frowned.

"She does. She even tried to take over the taechers position, because, I quote, she was doing her job right," The girls kept gossiping. Manta turned to tell Yoh, but he didn't need to say anything. Even through his laziness, Yoh was alert, and he had heard every word. Manta could see it on the way that Yoh's eyes were narrowed, and looked so dark.

* * *

"His name is Yoh Asakura," Marco grumbled, but other than that he didn't learn anything about the other boy.

"Asakura?" Jeanne asked, while packing away her books. "In relations to Hao? Is he something to him?"

"Related maybe, as to how, I have yet to find out," Marco gravely said, while Jeanne moved around in the classroom. It was empty and school had just let out, but he still felt so out of place. He looked much older than most of the students here, but Jeanne had insisted that she needed him to be at her side all the time. After all, they were playing around what she called Hao's playground. When they had gotten to school, they had noted that Hao was no longer around, but he had let his companion alone.

Either that meant that he didn't value him much, or he was just a nobody.

Did perhaps Hao not come to school?

Jeanne was confused, but she was not going to ponder over it all day. She would get to face Hao again, the next day when school begun again, but for now, she was just glad that she was able to move in so close.

She practically had them at her grasp.

"In just a few days, we will be able to start manipulating the world again, and Hao, even if not willing, will help me do it," Jeanne smirked, and Marco joined her, smirking as well.

* * *

When Yoh got home, he found Hao sitting outside, in the center of their backyard, wearing nothing but his pants, and shoes. Yoh slowly approached him, knowing that Hao was probably meditating and in deep concentration. He didn't want to startled his brother. Or for that matter, alert him that he was home just yet. For now he just wanted to watch him.

"Yoh," Hao suddenly said, making his younger twin flinch "Why are you staring?"

"I was just…"

Hao opened his eyes and looked at his brother. There was something odd that he didn't like. He stood up, and walked back to the house, making Yon sprint to catch up with him and his fast speed. Opacho was in her room coloring when Hao entered. "Opacho, I sense danger,"

Yoh frowned, "You sensed danger when I approached you?"

Opacho's eyes became white as she started to look into the past, present, future, and what was currently happening.

"Well, it's around you," Hao said, "Someone dangerous has been around you. And their malignance is so great that it lingered on you. I can't afford for any enemies to come searching for me here," Hao said. Yoh looked at his brother oddly.

"Enemies, you have enemies?" he asked. Obviously he still didn't know that much about his brother.

Hao smiled at him, "When I was younger I left home, and did as I wanted. I was on edge, you can kind of say that I acted crooked. I pissed off the wrong people, and the wrong people pissed me off." Hao said, "Don't worry, it's nothing that I can't handle,"

"So people want to hurt you?" Yoh asked with concern.

"Not lately no,"

Opacho gasped, getting to her feet. "She's here Master Hao, Jeanne and Marco are here!" she said, getting a scared look on her face as she threw herself to Hao, hugging him tight. The long haired vampire narrowed his eyes, and Yoh looked at them with slight confusion.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Jeanne and Marco are two witches, and they want to take over the world. I stopped them from doing it before, but now, I guess they have found me," Hao shook his head. He wouldn't doubt that Jeanne would find him. She was a strong and smart witch.

But then again, how smart can she be if she decided to come all this way to get him. "So she's bad."

"Even though she thinks she's good," Opacho hissed. "I don't want her hurting Master Hao,"

"Yoh, our date will have to wait until I can figure out the situation more," Hao said. Yoh numbly nodded his head. Hao could see that his brother was a bit startled by the news as well as a bit flustered and confused. He couldn't blame his brother. Gently pulling Opacho away from him, he walked to his brother, and kissed him.

"Everything is going to be okay" he whispered when he released the short kiss. He could feel Yoh's breath catch, and couldn't stop himself from kissing him again. Yoh took a few seconds to register that he was being kissed before he responded, feeling himself trust his brother.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
